Sirius-ly Worth Fighting For
by Gloryofluv
Summary: What do you get when you throw a fresh from the Veil Marauder and a witch too smart for her own good together? Tenderness and bloody chaos abound! Hermione Granger has learned to cope on her own, at least until Sirius Black finds out what she is coping with. Will the two of them find common ground and put aside their character flaws or will they let them run rampant and destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I have obsessed about. Now, I know, my Potterheads, I am biting off more than I can chew, but I have about 20k words written for this already and decided to throw it out there finally. Obviously, I couldn't put it down! Hope you enjoy the first few installments I am going to post tonight!

 _There was only the fireplace crackling with a never-ember charm in the library when a certain witch walked into 12 Grimmauld Place. Her heels clattered on the wood and she inwardly groaned at the mess in the kitchen. She marched up to the final floor and opened the bedroom door to find a couple sleeping on the bed._

 _"Get up," Hermione's voice rang into the room._

 _A small witch popped her head up and glared at the woman. "You-"_

 _Hermione interrupted her with her wand out. "I said get up. That was not a pleasant request. Get your things, you have five minutes."_

 _Sirius sat up with a moan and rubbed his face, "there's my fiery little witch. Always late for the party." He said with a grin and she flicked her wand at him._

 _"I am not in the mood Sirius, get up," she murmured but lost her conviction and left the room._

 _Hermione straightened her dress suit and placed her wand away as she climbed back down the stairs. She cleaned up the mess in the kitchen with ease and started the tea. It was very common for her to see Sirius Black take witches home. In fact, he loved that she burst into the room and kicked them out. They told no one that she did this and they liked it that way._

 _Hermione was sipping her tea cup when she heard the small footsteps of the woman and the front door opened and shut quickly. The witch ran a hand through her hair and exhaled heavily. Sirius appeared with just a pair of sweats on and smirked at her._

 _"You actually sounded angry today," he told her and she rolled her eyes._

 _"I am exhausted, Sirius."_

 _He watched her caress her cup and tilted his head, "Love, you know you don't have to do this alone." He could see the large bags under her eyes._

 _She shook her head, "it is fine."_

 _"It clearly isn't. Come stay with me tonight, kitten?"_

 _"Sirius, don't call me that, I am not a part of your fan club. Your doting witches who just want to suck your knob."_

 _"You know I don't call_ _ **them**_ _that," he said defensively._

 _Hermione finished her tea and placed the dishes in the sink. "Close enough for me. I am not here because I have to be in your presence, Mr. Black. I am here because you asked me to every day." The witch raised an eyebrow. "Needless to say, you must enjoy the abuse."_

 _He chuckled and stood up but noted the small hint of sadness. "Hermione, what is wrong?" He asked and she shook her head._

 _"Like I said, Sirius Black, my emotions are of little consequence to you anymore. Clean yourself up. You have lunch with Harry and Ginny today. I need to get to work, the Ministry of Magic isn't going to run itself. Shacklebolt will give birth to blasted end skewers if I don't get in my reports."_

 _He watched her leave and frowned to himself before shrugging his shoulders. Sirius rarely understood the witch these days. She was this intelligent fierce witch who he just could not get out of his head. It all started back when he came from the veil. Four months was a long time, but she never spoke to him passed the typical conversations in the mornings anymore. A cork deep set in an expensive bottle of wine he could not have but wanted to buy._

 **Four months earlier...**

"Hermione! Come to Grimmauld Place! They finally let me bring home Sirius!" Harry's stag Patronus shouted at her and dissipated.

The witch excitedly organized her papers, "Go, Miss Granger. We can finish up," her mousy assistant, Susan Bones declared.

Hermione was so amazed when the Department of Mysteries had said a stranger exited the Veil. It took them two days to analyze him and make sure he was indeed Sirius Orion Black. She even got to see him with Harry and noted the man had not aged or changed since that very night.

The witch had grabbed her bag and practically ran to get down to the fireplaces. She was almost fidgeting too much and ran a hand through her curly hair. She took a deep breath and straightened her suit as she approached the fireplaces.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," she shouted and threw the powder in a vacant one.

When she walked through the fireplace, Harry grabbed her and took her into the kitchen. Ron was standing with Sirius as they were drinking. Hermione inwardly cringed as she walked in; she was always uncomfortable about Ron these days.

"Can't put a gender on love really, mate," Sirius told him and Ron blushed.

"It's not that far yet, Sirius. We have only been seeing each other for six months." Ron finished and Hermione gulped.

They were talking about him and Bradley, which was not a conversation she was particularly fond of entering. They had only broken up a month or so before he started dating Bradley; Ron always did like his Quidditch players. Sirius caught sight of Hermione and his eyes lit up.

"There's my favorite witch!" He exclaimed and she gave him a small smile.

Hermione approached and he hugged her, "how are you, Padfoot?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I am so much better to be around people and not wizards probing me." He kissed her hair lightly and released her.

She smiled and went to start tea, "come on, Mione. Have a real drink." Ron teased and she shook her head.

"I might have to return to work in a little while here. I don't want people to think I get a nip or two when I leave for an emergency."

Harry grinned and shook his head, "always responsible. Too much for your own good."

"Where is Gin, Harry?" Hermione asked and he groaned.

"Molly has her on lock down until Albus is born. I can't even take her to dinner without Molly screeching at me."

Sirius patted his godson's shoulder and grinned, "that's what happens when you marry a Weasley. Sorry I missed the wedding, and James being born, Harry."

Harry hugged the man again and exhaled, "you are here now, that is all I could ask for."

Hermione was first to sit down and her skirt hiked up her legs as she crossed them and sipped her tea. Sirius did not realize he was staring at her and taking in her features. Clueless that he was noting how tight her suit was until she raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. Sirius pulled away from Harry and turned his vision back to him.

"Maybe Kreacher can make us some lunch?" Sirius glanced around and Harry frowned.

"I am sorry to tell you this, Sirius, but Kreacher passed away last year. He had a photograph of the Black family in his arms and it must have been in his sleep." Harry admitted and Sirius pursed his lips.

"Sorry, Sirius," Ron murmured and Sirius patted the red head's shoulder.

"That is quite fine, he was an old house elf. Did you bury him?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded.

"Out in the garden, under your parent's window. We figured that was the least we could do." Ron declared and Hermione exhaled.

"I can make us a quick bite, sit, wizards." She declared and Sirius gave her a sly smile.

"That is quite domestic of you, Hermione." Sirius teased and she waved him off.

When she stood up the men sat at the table drinking their beverages. She flicked her wand at the wall across the way and an apron floated to her. Harry often came over with Ron and George as their hideout to drink and play games away from their partners and catch up, so Hermione never worried about food being in the house.

"What are your plans now?" Ron asked the older man.

Sirius scratched his beard and shrugged, "Well, I could always start working on this place. Something to do that isn't drinking or shagging."

"I find that a delightful idea," Hermione replied as she got to work on their lunch.

Sirius smirked and raised an eyebrow, "the drinking or the shagging?"

Harry glared at him and his voice was stern, "Sirius, she will hex you."

Hermione shook her hair from her neck, "I am not completely refined, Harry. After all, I did date Ronald." She retorted and Ron turned beet red.

Sirius stifled a chuckle with his glass and sipped it before speaking, "does that mean you are going to answer my question?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gazed at the wizards at the table, "I think my lack of answer speaks for itself. Take it how you will."

Harry's mouth gaped open and he shook his head, "Hermione Granger! You have never been one to banter."

She finished cooking and shrugged her shoulders, "it has been a very unusual day."

Placing the plates on the table, Hermione sat with her tea and they started eating. "Oh, witch, you kill me! This is superb!" Sirius shouted and made sounds of enjoyment.

Hermione smiled and blushed lightly, "thank you, but I am no Molly Weasley."

Harry moved his plate playful and spoke, "no more dying, Sirius." He chuckled and Sirius grinned.

"I promise, but this," he took his plate back, "that is like shagging but better after the rubbish they fed me at the ministry."

Ron blushed and sipped his drink, "Sirius I am surprised Hermione hasn't cursed you yet."

"He is complimenting my cooking, I won't hold that bit against him," Hermione responded with a soft curve of her lips.

An owl was rapping at the window and Harry went to go retrieve the message. He glanced at it and groaned. "Gin is going crazy and needs me to pick up some groceries. I will have to cut this visit short."

He went over and Sirius stood up. They embraced and Harry exhaled heavily. "Don't worry, kid, I will be here tomorrow," Sirius reassured him.

Ron cleaned his plate and stood, "I suppose I will head out as well." He downed his glass and walked up to the two other wizards.

"See you soon, Ron," Sirius murmured and hugged the red head.

Hermione was eating and each of the younger men kissed her hair, "want to walk us out, Hermione?"

Hermione wiped her hands on her skirt and stood up with a nod. She followed the two wizards to the front door and out of ear shot of the marauder. Harry glanced at Ron and nodded.

"We want to take turns taking care of Sirius until he is comfortable. You have been talking about your flat being lonely, so we were wondering if you would stay here for some weeks." Harry declared and Ron nodded.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at them, "so in essence, you are asking me to move in and take care of your godfather, Harry?" She asked and Harry grimaced.

"I would but Gin is about to have the baby and Ron, well, he isn't as good as you. You are so great with being attentive. That's why all the children love you. Teddy cannot get enough of you..." Harry trailed off and Hermione heaved.

"Alright, Harry. I just don't want him to feel like he needs to be babysat." She chided him and Harry nodded.

"I don't need to be babysat, but the company would be nice Hermione," Sirius said from behind her and Harry cringed.

She gave him a sincere smile and nodded, "if you don't mind, Sirius." The witch declared and he nodded.

"I understand where you are coming from, Harry, but it is ultimately up to her. I don't mind someone around. This place can be a bit daunting alone." Sirius said smartly and Hermione turned back to the younger wizards.

"A month so I don't wear him out. You know how I can be," she said holding her chin a bit higher.

Harry chuckled and nodded, "alright, thank you, Hermione." He hugged her and she patted his back.

The boys left and Hermione took a deep breath and turned to the marauder. They stared at each other uncomfortably a moment and Sirius cleared his throat, "so do you have a preference on rooms? I am going to be cleaning out mine today."

Hermione ran a hand over her arm and gave him a noncommittal shrug. "which ever one you don't mind me staying in. It is your house after all."

He saw glimpses of unguarded uncertainty and he smiled, "I asked you with the intention of you feeling comfortable, Hermione. It isn't like I am going to tell you to walk around in your knickers." He paused and watched the frown appear on her face, "unless you want to that is." He finished raising his eyebrow.

She straightened her jacket and gave him a challenging stare, "you get one day of reprieve, Mr. Black. I know you are just trying to goad me."

He smiled and nodded, "fair enough. How about you take the day off and go grab your things?" He asked and she frowned.

"I have to finish some reports for the house elf freedom act and then I will pop by my flat. How about you spend some quality time cleaning out your room and I will be back before dinner?" She declared and he chuckled.

"Whatever you like, Hermione," Sirius responded and she gave him a single nod.

"I will see you in a few hours. If you need anything before I get back go ahead and Patronus me, alright?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, "a few hours?"

Hermione was feeling a sting of guilt and sighed, "I will try to make it less."

"Fair enough, I will keep myself busy enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione glanced around her flat a few more times before nodding and grabbing her bag and the paper sack of food she had bought. She stepped into the fireplace and called out 12 Grimmauld Place and ended up in the living room. Walking to the kitchen first she deposited the food and went up the staircase. She climbed to the top floor and saw the form of Sirius Black moving around his bedroom.

Approaching the door, she stood there a moment and admired the handsome older man. He had taken his shirt off and was physically moving the boxes toward a corner of the room. Hermione knew it was wrong to spy on the man, but she was secretly fascinated by the manual labor he was exerting.

Knowing he would catch her when he turned around, she knocked on the door and he turned to see her. "Oh, you made good time," he declared fully facing her.

Smiling she nodded, "I tried. Usually, I finish all my reports well before their due date but I let a few of them slide. I will finish them tomorrow." The witch murmured and he smiled.

"Thank you," he took a few paces toward her and she cleared her throat.

"I am going to go make dinner if you are hungry." She said simply and ran her hands over her skirt.

"I could eat," he responded and she gave him a nod.

"Sounds reasonable, I will see you down the stairs," she seemed almost cool and professional by the end of it.

When he watched her walk away he pondered her actions. He wasn't quite sure about the witch who was rather loud and stubborn last he remembered. She was a bit crisp but at the same time, she seemed almost awkward. Sirius decided to put that in the back of his mind and get into something a bit more comfortable.

"Oh, bugger, no wonder she seemed frightened, I am a mess," he grumbled as he looked in the mirror and shook his head.

Sirius looked ghastly with his beard completely unmanaged and his hair in a frazzled mess. Cleaning himself up was his only option and he got to work.

Meanwhile, the young witch was cooking and pulled out her small radio to keep her company. It made cooking far more enjoyable and helped with her many lonely nights at her flat. Dancing about as she was heating the steaks she had picked up and steamed the vegetables. Hermione was swaying to the random pop song on the radio when Sirius finally made his way to the kitchen.

He leaned on the door jam and watched a moment or two as she swished about. Sirius noted her curves and the elegant way her neck met her shoulders. The appalling realization that he was staring at the young witch in such a way made him stand straight and clear his throat.

Hermione glanced back at him and smiled with a pink tint to her cheeks, "would you like a drink, Sirius?" She asked and he gave a nod, sitting at the table.

The witch flicked her wand and delivered the bottle of brandy and a glass to him with a swift motion before turning off the feminine pop song off with a snap of the radio. She plated the steaks and cleared her throat, "do you want anything else with your dinner? I have some rolls if you like."

He waved her off and smiled, "I am fine with what you are serving. Don't trouble yourself." She placed the dinner on the table for him and moved to leave, "you aren't staying to eat?" He asked and she gave him a smirk.

"I was going to get into something other than work clothing."

The animagus grasped his wand and flicked it at her and it. Her clothing melted into a tight pair of black leggings and a deep v-neck shirt that was a bright purple. Hermione glared at him and he grinned at her. "No need to change now, Hermione."

"You aren't always going to get what you want, Sirius." She folded her arms and spoke with a sharp voice.

"Please sit, Miss Granger," He declared and stood up to pull a chair out for her.

She smiled as she sat down and he pushed her in before sitting in his chair. "It is nice to be able to flare some of my social mannerisms. I was so isolated for so long before the veil." He admitted and poured himself a glass of the Dragon Barrel Brandy. "Would you like a glass?" He asked and she nodded.

Flicking his wand, he summoned another glass to the table. "Thank you, Sirius," she murmured and he frowned at her as he poured her glass.

"Hermione, I have to ask. Why are you so uncomfortable?" He asked bluntly and handed her the glass.

She sipped her glass and her cheeks turned pink, "this is the first time in months I have had a real dinner with someone."

Sirius held his glass up and met hers when she offered hers. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," she breathed and gave him a small smile. "You look very dashing, Sirius. You made work of that mess on your face and head," she said looking down at her plate and cutting her steak.

"Was that an actual compliment, Hermione?" He asked with a playful smile and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was bound to happen eventually." She retorted with a smirk and he nodded.

"Tomorrow is Friday?" Sirius asked as he cut into his food.

Hermione nodded with a groan, "a hellish day for me. I don't know if I will have time to take lunch." She flipped her hair from her neck.

Sirius made a loud sound of agreement as he tasted the food and shook his head, "how do you do this? It is absolutely divine!"

The witch grinned and tilted her head, "I suppose you aren't used to decent food. I am not nearly as proficient a cook as I should be."

He waved at her and chuckled, "if you get any better you should choose that as a career instead!" He teased and she gave him a genuine smile.

"I wouldn't be able to handle that. I just like to tackle injustice in the world, one page at a time." She giggled and he nodded.

"Do you still read like it's a dietary need?" He inquired and she blushed deeply.

Nodding she cleared her throat, "yes, more so now than ever. I don't usually have someone to talk to in the evenings and so it fills the space."

He admired her slowly letting down her guard and made a mental note to ask her about that later. "Don't you have any invitations of courtship?"

She snorted and sipped her drink before replying, "courtship. That is such an archaic term. No, I do not get asked out, Sirius. I am a frigid, career driven, muggle born. Not many-"

Sirius interrupted with a glare and sharp tone, "do not discredit yourself. I don't appreciate the lack of confidence."

She was visibly taken back by his harshness. "I was just being honest." She mumbled and stared back down at her plate.

Sighing heavily, he gave her a nod, "my apologies, seems I shag better than converse." He was trying to lighten the mood and the witch before him rolled her eyes.

"I am surprised you aren't running off to a pub," she retorted and he grinned.

"Not tonight, that is why Harry asked you to stay. Doesn't trust me not to make a scene before the Prophet has its fill on my return."

Hermione finished her drink and her plate before she acknowledged him again. "Sirius, would you like to join me in the library later? It might be nice to read with someone tonight."

He tilted his head and made a face, "you want to read to me or are we reading separate books?"

She frowned in confusion, "read to you? That is something you enjoy?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "you did not make that clear. I do not have the same fascination with the written word as yourself."

The witch cleared her plate and gave him a small smile, "seems you will decide by the time I get out of these awful clothes you transfigured."

"They are quite fitting for you, I assure you." He gave her a wink and she glared at him.

"Your charms won't work on me, Sirius Black." Her words were edged and she pivoted on her heels to leave.

He was tempted to spit a line or two and chided himself; she was his godson's best friend. "Of course, Hermione," he settled on and she left the kitchen.

0o0o

Hermione wished dinner had gone better but that was all her fault. She wasn't sure how to act around the handsome wizard. The witch had forgotten just how charming the animagus was and how handsome his smile could be. Things of that nature had flooded her mind today and made the whole thing awkward.

Calming herself at length she had gotten into her pajamas, a typical t-shirt that Harry gave her for her birthday. The shirt was maroon and read, 'don't bother, I am reading,' which made complete sense to her. Her shorts were charcoal with little white cats on them.

"Harry's godfather, just keep that in mind," she murmured to herself as she straightened her hair out of the collar and nodded. "He also is quite a lady's man, that is not needed in your life..."

Hermione tried a few dates after her and Ron split. She even made an attempt at a casual, no strings attached type of affair, but nothing stuck. She left the room Sirius had cleaned out for her and wandered down the stairs. Her footsteps barely heard on the steps by her lack of footwear. When she approached the library door, it was cracked open and she peered inside.

Sirius was sitting in an armchair and his leg was propped over his other knee. The man was reading a book in hand and his eyebrows were knitted slightly in focus. He no longer donned the jacket he was wearing and had his hair bound neatly behind him. Hermione gulped slightly and entered the room with a small smile.

"I thought you might have had second thoughts and gone to bed, I know your day is going to be busy." He declared and put down his book.

"No, I will be fine. I don't sleep much as it is anyway," she responded and walked along the book cases, trying to find a decent one to read.

He reopened his book and glanced at her a few times. She was no longer in a pressed business suit or sharp heels but in a natural state. Her hair rolled down her back in curls and her legs stretched in creamy pillars below her. Turning back to his book he cleared his throat, "You say you don't sleep?"

She pulled a book from one of the shelves and shrugged her shoulders, "not much."

"Is there a particular reason?"

Hermione wasn't sure if she really wanted to answer him. She had been dealing with her own problems for years without vocalizing them and wasn't certain she wanted to. That would be an admission to needing help and she was not that type of witch.

"Many, but it is perfectly normal. We all had our hurdles to jump after the war," she picked up her book once she had sat down as a sign of finishing the discussion.

However, Sirius was not a man to let something so obvious go, "you realize this conversation would go reasonably painless if you gave a real answer."

Her eyes were narrow when she caught his in view, "I promise you, it isn't that imperative. I have been doing well with it for eight years."

Sirius stood up and went to sit next to her on the couch, which only made her pull away to as far as the couch would let her. He reached for her hand and she let him take it into his own, but did not meet his eyes. "You are stubborn. The most pain in the arse witch I have ever met. Just talk and I promise it will make you feel better."

Hermione met his gaze and her eyes were glossy with emotion. "I can't, Sirius. There are some things you cannot fix. This is one of them."

He gave her a nod and kissed her forehead, "alright, when you are ready, I am here. For now, how about I read to you? You just listen and relax."

She moved to argue but she could see he clearly wanted to so she nodded, "alright, Padfoot, but only because you seem so insistent."

The animagus grinned brightly and squeezed her hand before he stood. Grabbing the old volume he had left abandoned, he returned to the couch. Hermione leaned against the arm of the couch and tucked her knees to her, but Sirius moved closer and pulled her legs into his lap. He levitated the book in front of him with some wordless magic and started to read a riveting tale of dragon smugglers.

The story was the type young boys read about in far off lands with adventures larger than their magical abilities. While he was reading the book, he was rubbing the soles of Hermione's feet which was a unique feeling for the witch. She was involuntarily coaxed into relaxation as the man's rumbling voice read the book with animation and tenderness.

Sirius had not planned on touching her, but this was normal. Two adults sharing a platonic evening together while the work worn individual was treated to a foot rub. That was it. He enjoyed reading to her and she must have enjoyed it because she was smiling and slowly tucking herself further into the couch.

It wasn't until her feet grew slack against his hands that he realized she had fallen asleep. There was not a tense portion of her body as he finished the chapter aloud and noticed she had clasped her hands together gently as she slept. He placed the book down and took the young woman in his arms, which only caused her to stir lightly before remaining peaceful.

Climbing the staircase was an easier task than he first thought, she had curled so sweetly in his arms. He had taken the slumbering woman to her room and pulled back the blankets, tucking her in. Hermione finally rested on her side with a small smile and he beamed. Kissing her hair, he left the room and shut the door before gazing back.

"Good night," he whispered and headed up to the third floor.


	3. Chapter 3

White light and sharp pain. Her brain completely blaring loudly of her limit threshold being reached. She was sure she would die. Die in this horrible place and that would be the end of it. She thought she heard screaming and realized as the curse had finished it was her. Her arm was bleeding and branded for what she was.

"Hermione!" A strong voice rang into her ears and she bolted upright, hitting her head against something firm.

Glancing around she saw darkness and then a hand touched her warm cheek. "Hermione, you are safe," his voice calmed her and her vision finally adjusted to the room.

She was confused for a moment as Sirius Black had her sitting against him. "Sirius, what?" She managed and he ran a thumb on her cheek again.

"Night terror, you are safe. You are at Grimmauld Place," he reminded her gently and she gulped.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and let it out slowly as the shivering started to subside. "Just keep breathing, you are safe."

It took her longer to recover than she had expected, but when she started to feel stable she motioned to move. Sirius stopped her and took her arm, rubbing his thumb gently over her skin. "Give yourself a moment to catch up. It was far worse than you think. Let's not have you stumbling to the floor."

Her mind was finally catching up from its haze and he let her go as her heart beat slowed to a normal pace. "I am sorry, Sirius," she murmured and pulled away from him. "Usually I take dreamless sleep potions to at least not lash out."

She turned to him and he was quite underdressed. "I have experience personally with night terrors, no need to apologize." He ran a hand over his chest and sighed.

The animagus moved to get up and she grabbed his hand, "not yet?" She asked weakly and he nodded.

She moved his legs further on the bed and tucked herself back into the blankets. Sirius was unsure what she wanted until she grasped his arm to make him lay with her. He rested on his side and ran a hand through her hair. He could hear her starting to inhale sharply and knew she was starting to sob.

"You don't have to fight this alone, Hermione," he whispered and she shook her head.

"You just got back, I am sorry." She whimpered and he pulled her to him, embracing her gently.

The witch was silently sobbing and all he could do was run a hand through her curls and let her be. It was a big enough motion for her to need him to stay and he knew what it was like to fight off monsters long since put to rest. She finally wiped her face and turned to him, "I am so sorry, Sirius. I am not used to sharing space with anyone anymore. Ron used to just rouse me and let me go in the living room to cry it out. I don't mean to impose."

His thumb ran against her jawline and he shook his head, "it isn't shameful to need someone. Everyone needs someone to be weak with."

She nodded against his chest and tucked her face away from his view. "You go ahead, I will be fine," she muttered and he chuckled.

"Hermione Granger, unless you hex my legs to walk out of here, I am not leaving you to sink into darkness and cry all night. You are going to be here for quite a few weeks and I won't let you do that as long as you are in my home."

Without looking up at him she nodded against his chest and he smiled, "alright, Sirius. I won't kick you out." He could feel her smiling and he laughed.

Her fingers tips ran against his chest and played with his chest hair. He was not expecting to feel anything but supportive, but that motion alone was making other feelings stir; other primal feelings. The animagus cleared his throat and did his best to keep it in check. "I am glad you decided to stay," he said gently and she giggled.

Pulling away enough to stare at him and rest her head on the pillow she nodded, "me too. I am sorry for being such a pain." She repeated and he glowered.

"You aren't a pain, yet. Quit apologizing or you will be. Then again I know the best medicine for a bad night is a good shag and a drink." He teased and his tone was comical.

Her eyes sharpened but her lips stayed curled, "are you coming on to me, Padfoot? Because if you are I might just have to curse your hair white. Then no tart in Europe would shag such an old and lusty man."

He barked out a stream of laughter and shook his head, "I need my hair, that is one of my best features."

"Your eyes are handsome as well. In fact, I would have to change them too." She snickered and he shook his head.

"That was a backward compliment I believe." He said rolling his eyes and she giggled again.

He loved her laugh, it was throaty and raspy on the edges. "Never mind his smile or even his fit body, let's just change his hair and eyes, no woman will shag a lusty man with white hair." He mocked her and she laughed while shaking her head.

"I wasn't inferring that you are ugly, well, maybe a little." She said with a raised eyebrow and he frowned.

"My pride is wounded, Miss Granger. You cannot stab me so."

Her face turned serious and he watched the cogs in her mind working, "Sirius, maybe I should try for some sleep." Her steely demeanor had returned.

"Are you positive you don't want me to stay? I make a great bed warmer." He offered and her eyebrows knitted.

"No, it is best if you return to your room. I have to be up in a couple of hours and you don't have to wake up with me."

He gave her a simple nod and rose from the pillow he was resting on. Sirius glanced back to her but she had not moved, making him feel slightly dejected for no apparent reason. The animagus slid off the bed and moved to the door. He glanced back and saw her watching him with large eyes and he masked a smile. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Sirius," she whispered and he left.

0o0o

The next morning Sirius pulled himself out of bed and was hoping that maybe his roommate would have taken the day off. He padded down the stairs to find it empty aside from a tea pot on the table and a note.

 _Sirius,_

 _Breakfast is in the oven with a warming spell to keep it fresh. Tea is also fresh for you. Thank you for last night._

 _Hermione_

 _PS I told Moony that you were here. He is coming over first thing so don't be surprised when he does. Send him my love._

Sirius smiled and shook his head, "this little witch and her ways," he snorted and went to retrieve his food.

He was just pulling it out when he heard someone chuckling, "had to beat death, didn't you?" Remus' voice entered the room and Sirius grinned.

His vision caught the older man walking into the room and the animagus placed the plate on the counter before greeting him. "Moony! The years have been kind to you." He declared enveloping the werewolf in a hug.

Remus pulled the man away and glared, "kind to me? I have aged and you come back ten years younger. That is bloody piss in a boot if I have ever heard of it." He teased and Sirius barked out laughter with a nod.

"Dumb luck on my part I am sure," Sirius spat and Remus nodded before letting the man go retrieve his food.

"What is this?" Remus picked up the note off the table and raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "You just get back and you already are sleeping with someone?" His voice was pointed and Sirius furrowed his brow.

"I did no such thing, Moony." The animagus argued and sat down at the table to pour himself tea.

"She made you breakfast and thanked you for last night. Hermione is not one to leave tokens about for just a smile." The werewolf's voice still brash and Sirius groaned.

"She had a night terror and I helped her through it. Harry wanted her to stay with me for a few weeks. Why would I shag Hermione Granger?"

Remus wanted to pursue the conversation further and sat down, "because, she is a lovely young woman and you have never been able to show moderation before."

"and I don't suppose you have? Harry told me about you and my cousin." His retort fell flat and Remus sighed.

"This isn't about my marriage, I am just concerned."

Sirius was eating the delicious breakfast she had made him and now suddenly felt guilty. "I didn't shag her, Remus. I wouldn't do that to her or Harry."

The werewolf reached over and patted his shoulder, "things will be easier after you are adjusted. Ten years is a long time."

Sirius flashed a smile and raised his eyebrow, "then I can have my pick of witches again."

Remus could see when his friend was internally combating himself, but he did not ask. It was too long to be without his fellow marauder to ruin the prospect of him being there. "How would you like to meet my son today? Dora has work until lunch and I left Teddy with Molly and Ginny."

Sirius grinned and nodded, "that sounds like a perfect start."

An owl tapped on the window and had the paper. Sirius went and retrieved the Daily Prophet and saw a wonderful improvement to his morning already.

 **Back Through from the Unknown**

 **Even if we still do not understand the mysteries of certain magics, there are things that still baffle us. A man we had all thought was long gone had returned in the Department of Mysteries earlier this week. Through a large sum of screening and test, it is proven that the man is indeed Sirius Orion Black. Historians are completely stumped as to how he had just appeared out of what seemed like thin air.**

 **If anyone is wondering why Sirius Black's name seems familiar aside from his house here's why. Mr. Black was wrongfully convicted for the killing of a wizard and conspiring with Lord Voldemort back in 1981. He was in Azkaban for over a decade before he had disappeared from his imprisonment. Again, this man has bedazzled us with his resilience and craft. When searching for a quote about Mr. Black, Harry Potter volunteered.**

 **"He has returned, he is completely free of his wrongful conviction and is recovering from his experience. I am quite sure he will be seen soon." The auror declared with a smile.**

 **No one may ever find out exactly what happened to bring him back. But as a final note, watch out witches, he is a heart breaker!**

There he was swiftly being escorted by Ron and Harry yesterday. He looked like a mess in the picture, but he smiled and waved. Sirius raised an eyebrow to the page and Remus chuckled.

"That last line nearly killed Dora." Remus declared pouring himself a cup and Sirius nodded.

"Thank you, _Daily Prophet_ for announcing my intentions ever so plainly to everyone. Oh, it will be wild to be free again." Sirius teased and Remus gave him a wolfish grin.

"Molly wanted me to extend an invite for dinner tomorrow at the Burrow. She wasn't sure how you would feel, but she offered." The werewolf declared and Sirius gave him a nod.

"We will see how today goes," Sirius replied and the marauders enjoyed each other's company a little long before starting the day.

0o0o

Hermione had just finished up last report she needed to catch up on just before lunch. Record time for her. She had slept better last night than she had in months and felt an extra pep in her step throughout the day. The witch was sitting at her desk writing a memo to herself when Susan strode over.

"Okay, who is he?" She asked and Hermione glared over at her.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione retorted and Susan giggled.

"The man you have been seeing. The only time you ever hum at your desk is when you are seeing someone. Lately it has been few and far between, but today you are humming away." The blond witch voiced and leaned on Hermione's desk.

Hermione waved it off and rolled her eyes, "I had a good night's sleep and felt happy this morning. No wizard could ever be that effective on my moods, Miss Bones."

Susan did not seem convinced but she gave Hermione a nod, "well, I am just now finishing up the draft on the next Centaur bill, it will be on your desk when you get back from lunch."

Hermione smiled and sighed, "very good, I think I will pop out for my break and grab a bite." She stood up and Susan dismissed herself.

The young witch was dressed in a black dress with a dark green blazer on. It was one of her favorite attires but rarely wanted to put that much effort into her appearance. She hugged her bag closely to her side as she walked to the Leaky Cauldron. Her stomach was screaming for some sustenance so her pace was swift.

When she entered the Leaky Cauldron, she heard a wolf whistle. "By Merlin, isn't that witch a bloody tart!" She glanced around and saw George paying for his meal.

She flashed him a smile and walked over, "if your wife curses me I am mailing you a bill for my recovery, George."

"Oh, well, I suppose I best be careful not to hug you too tightly then," he snickered and she smacked his chest.

"You are a terrible, terrible, Weasley, get out of here!" She exclaimed and the red head laughed.

"See you tomorrow night," he told her and left through the front door.

"Aunt Mione?" Teddy's voice entered the room and she glanced over to see the Lupins and Sirius at a table.

Hermione walked over just and Teddy jumped in his seat. "Aunt Mione! Oh, I am so thrilled to see you!" Teddy shouted and she scooped the boy up for a hug.

Hermione beamed and rubbed her nose against his, "You are amazingly adorable, godson!" She exclaimed and his hair turned a soft pink.

She placed the boy down in his seat and the waitress walked up, "anything, Miss Granger?"

"Just whatever is on special, thank you," Hermione replied and the woman nodded.

"Shall it be prepared for carrying out?"

"Th-"

"That won't be necessary, she is sitting with us," Sirius interrupted Hermione and she glanced back at him for the first time.

"I suppose I am dining in today," she told the young witch who nodded and disappeared.

Remus glared over at Sirius, "Sirius, you cannot just tell her what she is doing," the werewolf grumbled.

Hermione wandered over to Tonks and gave her a squeeze, "I am so happy to see you," the younger witch declared and Tonks smiled.

"You best go sit next to my cousin or he might bellow out again." She teased and Sirius frowned.

"So very untrue, cousin. I am appalled by your accusation."

"Uncle Sirius, I want Aunt Mione to sit next to me," Teddy had pouted and Sirius moved over a chair.

"Now she can sit next to us both, see I can compromise," Sirius responded and Hermione sighed.

She sat down and Teddy hugged her arm, "please come visit me more?" He asked and she kissed his hair.

"I will, I promise," she told the boy.

Sirius cleared his throat and tapped the table, "I am glad you stayed, I had a feeling you would just let it get cold on your desk if you took it with you."

Tonks and Remus gave each other confused looks and Hermione blushed lightly, "well, that might be a possibility. I usually forget to eat. You did not give me much of a choice, Sirius." She reminded him and he grinned.

"It is the least I could do." His smile grew and she rolled her eyes.

Teddy would not be out done, "Aunt Mione," he started and demanded her attention. "I got to feel the baby kick today and James said my name!"

She leaned over and kissed the boy again, "I have missed you, my little Teddy Bear. You always make me smile."

Sirius watched as the exchange brought her from her reserved nature she seems to hide behind. Hermione was smiling and hugging on the boy freely, which seemed to be odd in comparison of how she acted. It was like night and day.

"Also dad taught me a new word. Grateful! G-r-a-t-e-f-u-l, grateful. I am grateful for my family." Teddy spoke with pride and Hermione giggled.

"That is beyond me! Teddy, you are a spectacular speller." Hermione declared and the boy grew radiant.

"Remus has been on a mission to make sure he is accelerated in every way," Tonks said with a smile and hugged the werewolf's arm.

"I will make sure to buy you another book soon, Teddy," Hermione told him and he clapped with joy.

Sirius leaned over the table and grabbed his drink, "I am sure that he is going to be a smart little mischief maker at Hogwarts." He paused and sipped his mug, "I am going to make sure of it."

Hermione glared back at him and smacked his arm lightly, "you will not! Teddy is perfect in every way."

"I am going to teach him all of the tricks and he will rule the school," Sirius baited and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sirius Black, you may do that with your own children if it indeed pleases you, but this boy is off limits." Hermione declared and Teddy nodded.

"My children? That is a scary thought." Sirius teased and Hermione glowered at him.

"That isn't just a scary thought, I might not want to babysit those terrors..." Hermione trailed off and Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Who's to say you wouldn't?" He raised an eyebrow and Hermione turned pink.

"She might get angry, Uncle Sirius. Aunt Mione is scary when she is angry."

Remus smothered a chuckle and Tonk whispered something in his ear. Hermione moved to speak farther but the food arrived and she distracted herself. Tonks had cut up Teddy's food for him and turned to Hermione.

"Are you seeing anyone, Hermione?" She asked bluntly and Remus groaned.

"Dora, don't meddle in her love life again." The werewolf replied and the younger witch blushed.

Hermione's voice was even but her cheeks were still red, "no, not anyone. I just feel like work is more important."

Nymphadora shook her head and sighed, "I do know someone. He works in my department. I could introduce you if you like. Very handsome, a few years younger than me and has a love for films."

"Sounds like a tosser," Sirius said causally.

Hermione shook her head and kissed the young Lupin. "Teddy is the only boy in my life worth spending time with right now. No need for other wizards."

The boy grinned and Remus smiled, "you are spoiling him. When you actually find someone, Teddy is going to hate him."

A young witch, probably a few years older than Hermione walked by and giggled at Sirius with a coy wave. He sat up and raised an eyebrow, lifting his glass to her. His smirk said it all and it was oozing with charm. "That is a record. We sat in here for this long and I have only been ogled once. I am losing my touch." Sirius murmured with a crooked grin and Hermione grimaced.

"At least wait until you are done with your outing to flirt with _those_ kind of girls, Sirius," Hermione hissed loudly and the woman flitted away, clearly embarrassed.

Sirius glowered at her and moved closely to her face, she turned and stared at him with the same intensity. "That was uncalled for, Miss Granger." He breathed and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oops," she responded simply and turned back to her meal.

"Oops!" Teddy giggled and Hermione had to suppress a smile.

Remus and Tonks exchanged glances and Tonks gave him a wide smile. Remus shook his head with a cross stare and she nodded. The werewolf knew what his wife was saying and would end up chiding her later for it.

"Hermione, how about we double date Sunday night?" Tonks declared and Hermione shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am probably going to be curled up reading a book." She said honestly and Tonks frowned.

"It will be fun," she insisted and Hermione frowned.

"No thank you," the younger witch put more clarity on her words and Tonks sighed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smiled, he knew a good opening when he saw one. "You cannot complain about not getting shagged silly if you don't let your hair down once and awhile."

Hermione stood up and gave Teddy a kiss, "I will see you soon, Teddy Bear." She turned to the rest of the table and put down some money, "thank you for lunch, I must be going." That ended the conversation and she walked away with her hips swaying in annoyance.

"Completely uncalled for, Pads," Remus told him and Sirius shook his head.

"She will get over it. Someone needs to ruffle that witch's feathers." Sirius felt guilty but hid it with a smile.

"Dora, would you take Teddy to go get a new book? I will be right there, just going pay the bill." Remus questioned and she nodded.

"Come on, lovebug, say good bye to Uncle Sirius," Tonks declared and Teddy hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Uncle Sirius, thanks for having lunch with us!" The boy exclaimed and Sirius kissed the boy's hair.

The mother and child left swiftly because Nymphadora knew what was to come. It was a heavy conversation she wanted no part in.

"Let me educate you on Hermione Granger." Remus declared and cast a muffling charm around them. "There are things you just haven't been privy to and I am going to tell you." Remus started and Sirius frowned.

"Remus," Sirius started and the werewolf shook his head.

"There is a reason your godson is still alive and why she has night terrors. Let me explain." He insisted and the animagus nodded.

"Alright, Moony. Tell me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione dreaded arriving at Grimmauld Place tonight. She wanted to take no part in a pissing contest with the animagus and would do her best to avoid him. The witch slunk into the kitchen when she thought the coast was clear. There he was, plates set on the table, wine poured and an apologetic look on his face. He went over and pulled out a chair for her, helping her with her blazer.

"Hermione, I have to say, I am truly sorry for my attitude," he told her and Hermione sighed.

"Remus told you then..." She trailed off and sipped her wine when he pushed her in.

Sirius took the time to decide what he was going to say as he went and dished up the spaghetti he had worked on. He brought the bowl to the table and placed a decent amount of the spaghetti and Italian sausages on her plate. He only disappeared to grab the garlic bread and Hermione frowned at him.

"I didn't know you could cook," she said and smiled.

"James' mom taught me," he replied and sat down at his filled plate.

"He told you everything?" Hermione sounded worn him again as Sirius sipped his glass.

"Yes," he spoke but kept his voice light, as if he was commenting on the weather.

She ran and hand over her face and he watched in curiosity. "You were the one person that wasn't delicate with me. The one person who didn't pull punches." She paused and huffed, "damn Remus Lupin and his good intentions."

"You don't want me to be delicate with your feelings?" He inquired, clearly confused.

"No! I want to get frustrated with you. I want to fight! That is what normal people do. They laugh, they cry and they sometimes get on each other's nerves. I want to feel normal again." She admitted and ran a hand through her hair. "I want to be normal again."

"Hermione Granger, you are better than normal. You are absolutely terrifying and intelligent. Amazing at anything you do. Saving the world. Saving my godson. Saving everyone with your good intentions. You are absolutely stunning. That far surpasses normal." Sirius spoke and gave her a smirk.

"But good intentions don't give you a normal life, Sirius. Good intentions give you screaming episodes, triggers, and a lack of desire to get close to anyone because when you do they either turn into a puff or they get scared of your manic midnight thrashings."

Sirius smiled and shook his head, "Ron turning into a puff isn't your fault. That boy had always been a bit different." She rolled her eyes as she ate a bite of her meal. "Also, that latter bit, that isn't your fault. If a man cannot be a man, he is at fault for not taking care of you."

"I am sorry I scared that girl away earlier, Sirius," she said to her plate, not able to look at him.

He smiled and waved it off, "I wouldn't have shagged her anyway, she looked to be the clingy type."

"This is really good, thank you for making dinner." She told him and he took her hand.

"Before he told me, I did feel guilty. Your private life truly isn't my business." He confessed and she squeezed his hand.

She sipped her wine and smiled, "it was a good thing I left when I did. I was actually flustered you would even say such a thing. It had been awhile since anyone called me out on my sulking."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his facial hair, "you are a unique witch."

"Well, unique I can live with." She said with a nod and his smile reached his eyes.

"How about this, we finish dinner, you get into a nice soak in the tub and we finish that book I was reading?" He asked and she frowned at him.

"That sounds quite homey of you, Sirius." Her voice was cautious and it gave him uncertainty.

"Too much? I am just trying-"

She interrupted him, "No, I like it. We can do that." She corrected herself and he gave her a soft smile and there was a tension in the air.

Hermione continued to eat and Sirius watched her out of the corner of his eye. He was actually not certain where the drive came from to make her smile. It could easily be that he identified with her in a way. Everyone was so fragile with him after he was in hiding. It was infuriating and made him want to lash out as well.

She turned to him and he smiled, but she scowled, "Sirius, do you think you can do me a favor?"

He nodded and shrugged, "as long as it has to do with oil, knickers and a couple of ropes." He said smartly with a wolfish grin making her blush.

"Wait, what?" She asked, clearly, he had stopped her complete train of thought.

He leaned to her, "I said oil, knickers and a couple of ropes."

Her blush went scarlet and she cleared her throat, "Well, it does not have to do with any of those items."

"Oh, well, then maybe, what is it?" He straightened his position and she huffed.

"I actually don't remember now, thank you."

He chuckled and grinned, "I did not think you were the bashful type, Hermione." His eyes were playful and her stomach knotted.

"You are bloody pissed, aren't you?" She asked a bit astounded at his playfulness.

There was a brief moment of silence that he smiled at her and watched her melt before him. It was a beautiful sight to Sirius and was tempted to push the moment further.

"Hello?" Harry's voice entered the house and Hermione gasped swigging her drink.

Sirius scowled at the woman and could have sworn she was acting stranger than usual. "We are in the kitchen, Harry," the animagus called out and Harry appeared.

Harry surveyed the room and frowned, "Am I interrupting?" He asked and Hermione jumped up.

"Oh, no, Harry. I was just going to pop up the stairs for a soak. Thank you for dinner, Sirius," she declared and hugged her best friend. "I hope you are here when I am done. Long day at work, completely thrashed," she said quickly and rushed out of the room.

Harry listened to the witch disappear up the stairs and turned to Sirius, "what happened?"

Sirius shrugged and chuckled, "you scared her I guess."

"I have seen that look before, she was guilty. What did you do?" Harry asked and sat in her deserted seat.

"Me? You are blaming me for her guilt?" Sirius asked pouring himself another glass of wine. "She and I were sitting at dinner and talking about her day. I am not sure what she would be guilty of."

Harry shook his head and sighed, "she is still very much a puzzling woman. Not sure how else to put it."

"Harry, I have to ask you, only between us, but it is rather new for me." Sirius started and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Does Hermione talk about her trauma with anyone?"

Harry shook his head and turned pale, "no, Sirius. Last, I heard she wasn't having nightmares anymore and she was doing much better. She doesn't talk about it."

Sirius scowled and shook his head, "she is a stubborn witch."

Harry nodded and patted the animagus' shoulder, "we all were wounded after, but she took the brunt of it. We all learned there are wounds that just never heal. Ron told me she used to do better if they were close together, but he grew tired of her lashing out. I suppose she found her own way to cope."

0o0o

Taking care to make her bath last especially long, she finally tip toed from the bathroom in her towel. She was hoping that her friend had disappeared for the night already and was not looking forward to facing him. When she got into her room she dug in her drawers for pajamas and sighed. She knew why she was avoiding Harry and could not help it. It was something to be shameful about.

She dressed in a tank top and shorts before leaving the room and descending the stairs. "So, I was speaking to Gin about possibly throwing a party for her. Maybe we can do it here? I would like to see her smile again, even just for one night." Harry declared and Hermione felt her heartstrings tug as she stood out of view.

"I love that idea. We can really make it a fun and joyous event. Molly can cook, the kids can play up in one of the spare rooms and the adults can be adults." Sirius replied and Harry chuckled.

"By adults, you mean to get pissed and find a room to sleep in?"

"Oh yes, because no one throws a party quite like me."

Hermione reappeared and Sirius grinned, "what do you say? A party we could throw here?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Sounds like fun, but I think we should check the guest list. Wouldn't want you to have too many options to choose from, Sirius Black." Her delivery was crisp and her smirk equaled its potency.

Harry slacked his jaw and was completely flabbergasted. "Hermione Granger!"

Sirius was chuckling and his eyes glinted, "Miss Granger, last I check I didn't need to ask your permission to shag anyone."

"You might be better suited if you did, fewer casualties," she retorted and grabbed her empty glass of wine.

Harry didn't know what to say. His best friend had done a complete turnaround and was this feisty, spunky woman. "Did he spit in your dinner? You are never this flinty."

Hermione laughed and it was deep and throaty as she poured herself another glass of wine. "Oh, no, Harry. He just needs someone to keep him in line."

"The only witch that could do it, too," Sirius told her and she smiled.

The clock in the entry way chimed nine times and Harry stood, "well, I am not sure if it is sound to leave you two together. I might ask where Sirius is and Hermione might say she cursed you to oblivion tomorrow," Harry teased and Sirius rose from his seat.

"She won't kill me, that would be a terrible story to tell. Most likely she would claw my eyes out first. Turn my hair white. Give me a knob shaped bruise on my face so I couldn't get shagged. The works." Sirius told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for the great ideas, Sirius," she responded and Harry shook with laughter in Sirius' arms.

"I am so glad you are back," he told the other man and they released each other.

Harry reached for Hermione and she hugged him tightly. "I love you, Harry Potter. Thank you for being my friend."

"The pleasure is all mine, Hermione. You are too good to me and everyone else for that matter." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

The gangly wizard left the way he came and Sirius was now awkwardly waiting to see what was next. They had been bantering so much he was not sure where they stood. Hermione shifted her feet and bit the inside of her cheek. They stood where they always had, he was sure of it.

"Can we read now?" She asked softly and he smiled.

So instantaneous did she drop her guard this time it almost caused him whiplash. Casting a cleaning spell to finish up what was left of the dishes, he followed her to the library. Her gait was interesting and full of pep, which he admired with a smirk. Hermione smiled and offered the couch which made him chuckle and sit down. Once he was settled she plopped down by the other arm and he grabbed his book.

He reached for her legs as he moved closer and she frowned, "are you going to do this every time?" She questioned and he nodded.

"I have a foot fetish; didn't I tell you?" He teased her and she snorted.

"I highly doubt that."

"Come now, you enjoy it, don't you?" His question lingered and she sighed and let him take her legs over his lap.

It was similar to the night before, he levitated his book, she relinquished any control she had over the situation and he read. She enjoyed him rubbing the soreness from her feet and succumbed to the relief it gave her. Hermione would give him a soft smile when he would turn the pages and Sirius would take great pleasure in that.

When she did start to nod off, he reduced the depth of his rubbing to gentle touches and she closed her eyes in contentment. It wasn't until he was sure that she had been a sleep for a while that he stopped reading and took her in measure. Hermione looked peaceful and that felt like an achievement for him. Taking the young witch in his arms, he encompassed her to him and climbed the stairs. He did not stop at her room, he took her all the way to the top floor.

0o0o

There was this warmth she hadn't experienced before. It completely overtook her and made her smile as she moved closer to it. Cuddling close and trying desperately to not surface from sleep. The relief of safety, by what, she wasn't certain.

"If you keep that up we are going to have to talk about safe words," his voice was raspy in her ear.

Completely stunned she opened her eyes and saw she was not in her own bed. The maroon blankets, the arm that wrapped her closely, the smell of his scent in her nose. She gasped and tried to turn in his grip.

"Sirius! What am I doing in your bed!" She was panicked.

He turned her to face him and stared at her, "You are alright. I brought you in here so if you had another nightmare I could help you. You started to last night, but I quenched it before it got bad."

She glared at him and pursed her lips, "I had a nightmare and you were able to stop me from lashing about?"

He smirked and nodded, "now if you would please relax and snooze a little longer, I am sure it isn't even half past ten yet."

She gulped and turned away from him, but he pulled her closer. "Sirius," her voice was breathy and wavered in her throat.

He knew that tone, he had heard that tone hundreds of times in his life. It was the voice a woman used before he would do unspeakable pleasure to them. He desperately wanted to proceed with what heady desire she was playing with, but he wouldn't, he couldn't. He tucked his face to her hair and closed his eyes, begging that she wouldn't know how much right in that moment he wanted to be perverse and wrong with her.

"Sirius?" Her voice had cleared and he sighed into her hair.

"Yes, Hermione," he grumbled and she took his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered and he kissed the back of her head.

"You are most welcome."

Her fingers drew lines and circles on his arm as it held her. There was something so tender and almost innocent about the small witch that made him relish that she chose him as the company to be vulnerable with. There was nothing parental or nurturing in his being for the witch, he would have to admit there really never was if he ever acted on anything.

"You truly aren't going to let me sleep until noon, are you?" He inquired and she giggled against him.

"Sirius Black, you are a bad dog."

He shook his head against her and chuckled, "I have behaved very well, thank you."

"By not shagging a helpless witch in the middle of the night? That is just reasonable thinking." Her retort was pungent and he grinned against her hair.

"Who's to say you are even my type?" He grumbled and she turned to him.

"You don't have a type, Sirius, from what I heard." Her eyes were full of mirth and her smile was lopsided.

"What is your type? Bookish? Awkwardly handsome? Maybe has a fetish for a naughty professor who wants to slap their hand and tell them how to lick?" His questions shot from his mouth in a smooth wave and she blushed deeply.

"No," she said simply and he chuckled.

"Then what?"

"Witty, devilishly handsome, a hard worker and loyal," she replied with a shrug and bit her lip.

"Well, I am out of the running on that one. I definitely am lazy, a complete heartbreaker, not very bright, but I am devilishly handsome." He teased and she pushed his chest with a laugh.

"You have to want to be in the running to actually win it," she retorted and looked away from him; she clearly said too much. "I am going to get the tea going and we are going to get up and motivated for the day." She finished swiftly and pulled away from him.

He watched her leave the room and felt gobsmacked. Was that an admission or just a retort? Was he doing more harm than good by welcoming her into his bed? He was still trying to figure her out and laid there for a while trying to decipher what she had meant.

0o0o

"Oh, Ginny, you look beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as she entered the Burrow and saw her friend.

Sirius entered through the front door and saw the two women together. "Sirius Black! Come see me, I am having a hard time getting up these days." Ginny called out to him and he approached with a smile.

"Ginevra Potter, you look ravishing!" Sirius declared and leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny rubbed her large belly and smiled, "he is keeping me pretty immobile or I would have come by with Harry last night."

"Aunt Minnie!" James exclaimed and jumped for the woman.

She bent down just in time to grab him in a huge hug. "Oh, my wonderful James! My lovey, how are you?" She asked and he kissed her cheek.

"Pretty," he told her simply and ran hands through her hair.

"Thank you, James. You are looking handsome yourself. Go find your cousin for me?" He nodded and she put him down.

Sirius was admiring her with the boy and it pulled at him to say something, but he decided against it. "I am going to go find Harry and get a drink." He said and took Ginny's hand before kissing it. "I will check in with you."

Sirius wandered of and Hermione felt so taken back by him since this morning. He had distanced himself quite a bit and it hurt. He hadn't really spoken to her about much else and they did different projects around the house. She wanted to ask him why, but he never gave her the opportunity.

"Why do I have the feeling that pining look that followed him out of the room was not because he had your favorite sweets in hand?" Ginny asked Hermione and she shot the red head a look.

"I was not pining," Hermione corrected her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat up, "Oh my apologies, that yearning look you gave his back. Must be the jacket, I do love leather as well."

"I am not yearning either, Gin," Hermione said defensively and sat down.

"My husband was wrong, he shouldn't have put the densest people about communication in the same household together." Ginny baited Hermione and the older woman glared.

Remus and Sirius came back into the room and sat on the far side, out of ear shot. Sirius was holding Teddy who was chatting away with him. Hermione blushed and gazed back down at Ginny who saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Can you at least tell me you did not shag him? Not that I would mind, but he isn't the relationship type, Hermione." Ginny kept her voice down and Hermione frowned.

"I did not shag him, nor do I want to," she hissed at the pregnant woman who snorted.

"Did you know when you lie, your nose scrunches just a tad? Even if you want to, you know that is pretty normal. He is Sirius Black; most women have heated fantasies about him. Not me, I am happily married to his godson, but you are still eligible for his charms." Ginny finished and Hermione blushed deeply.

"Ginny," Hermione breathed and she glanced over at them, Remus was looking at the boy and animagus, but Hermione could see he was listening. "We can't talk about this here, I will come over tomorrow and spill my guts to the entirety." Hermione whispered and Ginny gasped.

"You really are sprung on him," she replied quietly and Hermione glared.

"I am going to go get a drink." Hermione spat and stood up.

She went into the kitchen and tried to avoid Molly's gaze as she was cooking. "You have been coming to my house for close to twenty years and you don't think I have eyes on the back of my head?" Molly asked and Hermione sighed.

"Hi, mum," she said deflated as she grabbed a butterbeer.

Molly turned to her and Hermione went and hugged her, "how are you, let me see?" She pushed the young witch out in front of her and smiled.

"You look like you have been sleeping, that is an improvement. How about eating?" Molly asked and Hermione smiled.

"I have been eating much better, thank you for asking."

Molly kissed her cheek and nodded, "you make sure you take leftovers, alright? I know how hard it is to cook when you are tired from working."

Hermione sincerely smiled and nodded, "of course, mum. I missed you," Hermione said and hugged her again which stunned Molly.

"Are you sick? You are never this affectionate."

"No, just happy."

"Aunt Mione! Uncle Sirius told me I should come save you!" Teddy hollered as he ran in and Sirius groaned from the other room.

"I told you to go get her, not to tell her that!" Sirius shouted and Molly glared.

"Sirius Black! You trouble maker!" Molly shouted and Hermione shrugged and took the boy's hand.

Remus was sipping his glass as they watched the woman talk to the aqua haired boy in the kitchen. He saw his best mate staring at her with confusion and a glint of longing in his eyes. The werewolf was not oblivious. He could smell the same fragrance off of her as well.

"What really happened that you are looking at her like she stole something?" Remus whispered and Sirius glared at him.

"Nothing, nothing happened. Nothing will happen, she is a young girl." Sirius spat and sipped his drink.

"That has never stopped you before," Remus noted and Sirius groaned.

"I cannot give her what she wants, Moony. She wants a handsome, intelligent, loyal wizard and I cannot be that for her. I already told you I wasn't going to hurt her by just shagging her." Sirius murmured and downed his drink.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him and waited, "what are you looking at me like that for? I did nothing to her."

"You did something for you to express such guilt. This isn't the, 'I am not good enough so sod it,' conversation. This is you hiding guilt."

"I took her into my bed last night so she wouldn't have nightmares, alright? Harry said that closeness stopped them before when Ron was with her and I wanted to see. It wasn't anything special or unique."

The conversation stopped as Teddy dragged the young witch to them. "Dad," Teddy started and Hermione smiled.

"He wants to know if we can go outside and play? I know it is almost sunset so I told him to ask." Hermione huffed and Teddy gave her a thumb up.

"Please, dad?" Teddy asked and Sirius grinned.

"Please?" Hermione fluttered her eyes and Remus groaned.

"Oh, go on you two, only for a bit."

Hermione took off after the boy with a giggle and Sirius sighed with a smile. "Oh, no." Remus said with a chuckle.

"What?" Sirius inquired with a frown.

"You are completely infatuated with the girl."

"You are talking to Sirius Black, Moony. I don't catch feelings for anyone but you." Sirius retorted with a grin, but Remus shook his head.

"Did you kiss her?" Remus whispered and Sirius snorted.

"No, she is young enough to be my daughter," his reply was sharp, but it sounded rehearsed.

"She used to be. Now unless you were ten years old playing with witches, that would be more accurate."

"Sod off, Moony," Sirius snapped and walked off.

"Same problem?" Ginny asked loudly, once Sirius had stomped out of the room.

Remus gave her a huge shrug and shook his head. "I don't understand it," he said as he approached the witch.

"Believe me, I don't either."


	5. Chapter 5

This going to be a very fiery chapter... There is a bit of heat, a bit of fighting and a stirring climax to the tension!

It was Sunday night and they had hardly spoken. She had gone into her room after dinner at the Burrow on Saturday night and he had not heard from her. She left in the morning to go see Ginny and when she returned she wouldn't look him in the eye. Hermione cut him off completely aside from cooking and checking on him periodically.

Sirius was in the kitchen, drinking some firewhiskey to calm himself and she appeared. Hermione was dressed to kill in a tight purple dress that draped over one of her shoulders. Her hair was pressed down and in feathery waves around her. Her face was painted like a woman going to a ball and his jaw dropped.

"Miss Granger, what is the occasion?" He asked her and she took a sip of his glass.

"I decided to take Tonks and Remus up on their offer. I am going on a double date with them tonight." Her voice was smooth as silk.

She placed his glass down and her dark lipstick was on the rim. "That is very out of character for you." He noted and looked at the lip mark.

"Well, as you said, I need to let my hair down; have a bit of fun. Do I look edible?" She asked him and he finally gazed up at her.

She did indeed look edible, she looked fucking delicious. "It will do. Planning on bringing home company?" He inquired cautiously and she smirked.

"I am not you, Sirius. I can be randy and still go home without taking off my knickers." Hermione's voice was slightly sharp and made him stand up.

He was towering over her small frame and he saw her catch her breath, "I will have you know, I am quite a master at holding off until needed." He whispered and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Mr. Black?"

His hand swooped her collar bone and pushed her straightened hair away from her neck. "I have a gift of knowing what women want to feel," he rumbled and her skin grew goose flesh.

"Sirius, if you ask me to stay home, I will." She breathed and he could see her resolve start to sink.

Kissing her forehead he pulled away, "Have fun tonight, kitten." He said it before he caught himself.

She blushed and straightened her dress, "don't wait up, I might be back late." She said curtly and left him in the room.

He groaned and sat back down in the chair when he heard her leave. He reached down and adjusted himself and downed his glass. "That witch is going to make me wish I was a cad."

He had finished another two glasses before he heard the fireplace. "Padfoot," Remus' voice entered the house and he shot from his seat.

"What is it? Is she alright?" Sirius called out and walked into the other room.

"Get dressed, wanker. We are going to meet the girls there." Remus told him and Sirius glared at the werewolf.

"What do you mean?" The animagus asked and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You really think I am going to let you sit here all night?"

Sirius glared and waved him off, "I don't want to intrude," he spat and the werewolf laughed.

"Go and flirt with a couple of tarts, get out of this house. Loosen yourself up," he ordered the dark haired man and Sirius frowned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, Moony, give me five minutes." Sirius finally caved and ran up the stairs.

0o0o

The night was a complete disaster, more so than Remus and Tonks were expecting. Sirius didn't just flaunt the girls in front of them, he snogged them with disgusting vim, making Hermione's temper rise. The Lupins had never seen the witch get so angry; they thought she would hex him right there in the pub. After a loud argument in front of their friends, Hermione had taken off to go home, Sirius keeping step with her until they were to the door.

Hermione stomped through the front door and Sirius was shooting daggers into her back as he followed. "You are a bloody wanker!" She screamed and he slammed the door.

"Says the witch who never seems to let me snog a witch she doesn't approve of!" He growled and she turned to him.

"You started it, Sirius! You told my date that we sleep together which is a total lie!" She howled and he threw his jacket on the bench nearby.

"It isn't that much of one!" He yelled and her gaze narrowed.

"How do you know I didn't want to get properly shagged tonight?" She spat and he laughed.

"By that tosser? He would ask you if he could cum mid shag by the looks of it. Come off of it!" He snapped and she let out a sound in frustration.

"Better than the tarts bragging about you in the loo. How repugnant do you feel after shagging someone like that?" Her voice was poisonous but he would not let her have the last jab.

"At least I am looking for it somewhere! You are so frosty it is a wonder you can even kiss!" He snarled and she made a guttural sound of frustration.

She stood tall and glared at him, "I don't need to shag anything with a hole!"

"Not everything," he pointed out with a raised eyebrow and she gasped.

"I wouldn't dare ask for that reason! You are a wanker! Merlin knows what vile diseases lie in wait!"

His eyes turned maniacal, "Do you want me to shag you until you can't walk? Do you want to be part of the large belt of notches I have? Knowing you are part of the same fan club as tarts and slags? You really think you deserve so little?" His words bit but he realized they weren't exactly the insults he was looking for.

"You would only be so lucky if I threw myself at you, Sirius Black!" She shouted and her chest heaved.

That sobered him and he took a deep breath, "I would," he admitted and she gasped.

"I am not done!" She wanted to argue more. She wanted to feel the tension, not go into confessions.

"Then what?" He snapped and she pointed a finger at him.

"This hot and cold game you play with other witches, I don't. If you want to shag me you better bloody tell me!" She spat and his lip twitched in a glower.

"It wouldn't fucking matter, Hermione! I am not going to shag you. You don't fucking deserve that!" He exclaimed and pulled at his hair.

"Oh, I don't deserve you?" She growled, "I don't deserve the almighty, dashing, sexy, Sirius Orion Black? Lord Black of the House of Black. The wealthy bastard who can buy whatever witch he wants for the night! That is rich."

His voice grew soft and he shook his head, "No, you don't deserve to just be another notch, Hermione. You deserve more than that."

"Never once have I felt so unattractive that the one wizard who is a sure thing denies me!" She cried and his eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry you feel that way," he tried his hardest to not continue this argument.

She didn't want to hear him, "Sod off," she spat and ran off up the staircase.

He wanted to be the better man, but he decided against it and followed her. Unattractive? She was completely out of her mind if she thought so little of him; he would show her. She had almost made it to her room when he pinned her against the wall and crushed her in a kiss. It was angst ridden and they fought each other for dominance as her hand snaked around his neck. Sirius moaned in her mouth and slammed her roughly against the wall making her growl in his mouth.

Picking her up in his arms she coiled her legs around him, tearing her dress and continuing the assault on his mouth. He got to his room breathlessly and she tried to start taking his clothes off, no words could express how much he wanted to do this. Yanking the dress from her skin, he gripped the revealed flesh before tossing his shirt to the floor.

"Get up there before I change my bloody mind and the better half of me returns." He snapped at her and she did as he ordered.

Sirius took one of her legs and pulled off her heel, repeating the same for her other foot before unbuttoning his pants. "I hope you realize gentle went out the fucking window," he growled and she smiled.

Hermione went to unsnap her bra and he shook his head, "don't touch," he said and climbed to her.

His hands were possessive on her skin as one of them ran over her back and unlatched the material from itself while he suckled through the fabric. His teeth nipped her as he let it fall away and she moaned.

"Please, Sirius," she whimpered and he grinned.

He ripped the small black knickers easily and slid into her unceremoniously. She was soaked and he was greeted with a warmth and pleasure he had not had in years. She had cast her head back and gasped as he let her adjust. She tried to flip them so she could be on top but he growled and pinned her to the bed.

"Not so fast, kitten, I am going to show you what shagging properly feels like." He rumbled and she moaned as he met her lips with his.

0o0o

Sirius heard the birds singing and reached for the witch, but she was missing. It was Monday, so he realized she had left for work already. He rubbed his face as his hangover was not just a minor inconvenience as he opened his eyes. Flashes of her screaming his name entered his mind and he groaned.

"Well, that just buggered it all," he murmured rubbing his face.

It was good, no it was excellent; even that word fell shy of what it truly was. He was sure they had not finished until closer to early morning. Hermione was a superb lover and surprisingly submissive to him which made him grin and run a hand through his facial hair. He had to admit, he was expecting her to be a biter, not a scratcher. Shaking himself out of the heated memories, he climbed out of bed and stretched.

Sliding on a pair of sweats from the floor, he ran to the restroom and then down to the kitchen. He was not expecting to see a red headed witch sitting at the table, sipping a glass while James ate pancakes.

"Uncle Sirius!" James shouted and Ginny giggled.

"Hungry?" She asked and Sirius cleared his throat.

"Oh, well, yes," he sputtered and she noted his appearance when he poured himself some tea and fetched a plate.

"I see your battle wounds... on both sides," she told him and turned to her son, "how's your cakes, love?"

The man looked down and groaned, she had marred his chest worse than he thought. "That bloody witch..." He trailed off and sat down.

"Mum, cakes are so good!" James exclaimed and Ginny giggled.

Sirius sat down and Ginny turned to him. "So? Are you going to tell me exactly what happened? Yes, I know, it is awkward, but I am your best bet for neutrality." She told him and he frowned.

"How do you know something happened?" He inquired sipping his tea.

Ginny rolled her eyes and gazed at him, "Remus told me you two were fighting like heated lovers long before you left the pub last night. I can only assume you came home, fought and shagged." She paused as he cleared his throat, "you could deny it but you have scratches up and down your chest and back that say differently." She finished and he grimaced.

"It was a moment of weakness and I was sloshed. We yelled at each other and said things we shouldn't have and she all but demanded me to shag her, so I did." He grumbled and tried to keep an even demeanor.

Ginny nodded and sipped her juice again, "I like that. No one fights with her anymore. She likes a challenge and you were one."

Sirius scowled at her and pointed his fork, "you see I liked that statement up until you said that I _was_ one."

"Unless you are planning on giving that witch marriage and children, it should only be past tense, Sirius. That's why I am here. We all look after her silently, but I don't tell her what to do. I pull string behind the scenes to make her life easier because Merlin knows she deserves it." Ginny finished and James sipped his milk.

"Well, that is quite unprecedented to talk to me about that when she hasn't even told me what she wants from me." Sirius retorted and Ginny shrugged.

"She won't, that is Hermione. She will not inconvenience you. In fact, I can almost guarantee you she is feeling guilty for taking advantage of you."

"But she didn't, I feel like I took advantage of her." He admitted and Ginny giggled.

"You didn't, she wanted to shag you pretty desperately." The red head reassured him. "For her to tell me when she visited me for tea, she doesn't confess unless she desires something. Hermione hasn't admitted that about anyone in a long time."

"Now I feel even more of a wanker," Sirius grumbled and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I am only telling you because I really think that you aren't sure what you want and to rush into something with her is seriously the worst mistake you could make, Sirius," Ginny told him and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, she won't ask for it. She never does. Just don't lead her to believe there is more to this than sleeping in the same bed. Try to make this the only time you shag her for at least a good while."

Sirius was disappointed, she was an amazing shag. "alright, Ginny. I will make sure of it." He agreed and she nodded.

"It may seem callous because we all speak of her happiness at length, but it takes two. If you are going to two months down the line want to shag a different witch every night, she doesn't need a broke heart from it."

He exhaled heavily and nodded, "you are correct. I will just apologize for it."

Ginny shook her head and made a face, "don't. Please don't. Just let sleeping dogs lie, no pun intended. Give her the chance to keep that as a good memory. She won't ask again and I can almost put galleons on that. Her guilt will prevent her. I imagine she will cringe at the idea of ever mentioning that to Harry and that says something. Just be Sirius with her, you are doing something right. She is different with you and that is more than I could ask for."

Sirius sighed and sipped his tea, "alright, Ginny."


	6. Chapter 6

_Just to address what happened to her. I am in full belief that Hermione had to have suffered some sort of issues after what happened at Malfoy Manor. That scene to me seemed tame comparative to what Bellatrix would have done to the girl if it wasn't for young adult audiences. Hermione had to have maintained some form of PTSD and my thoughts in regards to that are that and the scars left behind most likely induce these night terrors, etc. Just my thoughts..._

0o0o

The weeks went by and true to Ginny's words, Hermione did not ask for more from Sirius but his companionship. They took turns reading to each other and doing house chores. They had finally gotten 12 Grimmauld Place to look livable and not dreary. Hermione was laughing more and smiling with the older wizard than he thought she could do. They slept together every night and he was starting to feel a stirring; she was going to leave soon and he would be without her.

It was the evening of the party and she was leaving tomorrow before her work week starts. It was her party, but also a celebration for the renovation on the house. So many counter curses she had researched to detach the wallpaper, paintings, and fixtures that he was amazed she was capable of fixing them for him.

"It has been a good month," Sirius noted as he glanced around the living room.

"Hello, handsome," Hermione's voice entered the room and he turned to see her. "What do you think?" She asked and he took in her form.

Hermione was in a beautiful navy dress with sheer nude panels in portions of the dress where it was cut out. Her hair was in a curly up do and she make up was dark and fierce. He grinned widely and nodded, "very elegant, kitten."

"Do I look like a seductive Veela?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled.

"They do you no justice to call you that," he quipped and she laughed.

"You have a date tonight?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I do, how about yourself?" He responded even though he really didn't want to know.

"Yes, Teddy and James are my dates," she murmured with a smile.

He now felt ill that he invited a witch to come as his date while she was stag. "I can always cancel and escort you if you like."

"Sirius, I don't need my father to take me to the ball." She retorted sharply and covered her mouth.

"So I am like your father, Hermione Granger?" He spat and she glared.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. You aren't even old enough to be my father, Sirius." She said defensively but his pride was wounded.

"Usually I don't mind shagging a witch with daddy issues, but I never expected it to be thrown back in my face." He snarled and marched out of the room.

Hermione refused to let tears ruin her perfect look and nodded back the blow. She did not know why she struck at him so. Maybe it did bother her more than she liked that he was going to bring someone else. The witch didn't want him to cancel and take her out of pity though; she was done with pity in her life.

She did not bother helping Sirius clear the furniture in the rooms like they were going to do. Instead, she went into her room and double checked to make sure everything was packed. The witch started hearing the murmuring of people arriving and she knew she would have to surface soon.

Walking down the stairs she saw Ginny barely able to move. Any day now. James saw Hermione coming down the stairs and tugged on his mom. "Minnie!" He screamed and a river of red heads turned her direction.

"Hold my drink, I need to make sure this woman is real," George told his dad with a grin and approached her as she descended the last stair. "Hello, do you know where our dear friend is?" He asked with a smirk and she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I think I left her up on the second floor. She is going to stay there for the night." Hermione said with a smile and George chuckled.

She greeted them all slowly and made her way to the red headed witch, "we need to talk," she breathed in Ginny's ear.

Hermione tugged her into what she thought was the abandoned library, "Gin, I said something horrible..." She trailed off and Ginny frowned.

"What did you do?"

Hermione's cheeks turned red, "well, Sirius offered to be my date and I felt it was a pity offer so I might have spat something at him." She was cringing and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"And you said what?"

"I told him I didn't need my father to take me to the ball..." Her voice was small and ashamed. "But I wasn't thinking about it, Gin."

The red head giggled, "what did he say?"

"That he never expected a witch he shagged with daddy issues to ever throw it in his face..." Hermione whimpered and covered her face in embarrassment.

Ginny's face turned pink and she laughed, "Oh, that is awful! He must have been pretty flustered." The pregnant witch couldn't contain her laughter and Hermione growled.

"I hurt his feelings, Gin."

Ginny shook her head and smiled, "you just poked at his pride. He will be fine. I guess the witch he invited is some blond so I assume he will forget it."

Hermione crumpled a little and Ginny watched with fascination, "Hermione?" She asked and the other witch's smile returned.

"It is good for him," Hermione reassured her and Ginny frowned.

"Hermione, do you want to talk about it?" She probed further and Hermione shook her head.

The older woman stood up straighter and gave her a masked smile, "I am going to enjoy the party. Want me to get you a drink?" She inquired and Ginny nodded.

"Alright," she responded and Hermione took off for the kitchen.

"She should really be more aware of who is in a room when she is telling secrets. How long has that been going on?" Harry asked and Ginny gasped.

Harry approached his wife and she glared at him, "it isn't anything, Harry." She declared and he shook his head.

"It is something. When did she shag Sirius and why didn't you say anything?" He retorted and Ginny shrugged.

"The night of the double date debacle. It was only once and they have been platonic since. They are both fine," Ginny explained and Harry shook his head.

"Hermione isn't. I can see it. He shouldn't have done that, Gin." Harry ran his hand through his hair.

Ginny patted his arm, "love, she asked him to. He complied."

Harry blushed brightly and shook his head, "what was she thinking?"

"Something I don't understand. Maybe he just makes her feel good? Who knows." Ginny finished and Hermione re-entered the room and Harry glared at her.

"I got you some sparkling water, Gin... Harry?" She asked handing Ginny the water.

"When were you planning to tell me you slept with my godfather?" He questioned and she gasped.

"Ginny!"

"No, he was in here when we were talking earlier," Ginny explained and Hermione turned the color of beets.

"It was awhile ago Harry and it was just once. We haven't done anything since." Hermione admitted and Harry shook his head.

"I trusted you with taking care of him and you do that, Hermione. What were you thinking?"

"Merlin, Harry, give her a break, so she shagged someone who happens to be your godfather," Ginny growled and went and sat on the couch.

"I asked you why." He demanded and Hermione gazed away from him.

"Because he makes me feel normal, Harry. Because despite everything, he holds me when I am having a bad night or rubs my feet after a long day at work. Because I never got the chance to feel important to anyone like I did to him briefly." Hermione didn't give him a chance to reply as she strode from the room.

Ginny shook her head and sighed, "that is just a shame he isn't open to being with her."

Harry glared over at her, still dumbstruck by Hermione's revelation, "he never will be, Gin. He is happy not being responsible for anyone."

"He did well being responsible for you. He obviously took care of her while she was here." Ginny retorted and Harry shook his head.

"This is all cocked up," he breathed and Ginny nodded.

0o0o

"Drink up and tell us about your darkest fantasy, Mione," George declared and Hermione snorted.

"My darkest fantasy is reading a good book and going to bed, George." She retorted and downed her drink.

The room was filled with the younger adults. It was starting to get a bit too loud for Arthur and Molly and the Lupins so they took the kids back to the Burrow. A good portion of the Weasleys, the Potters, Hermione and Sirius with his date were all in the living room drinking. Hermione was on the floor with her own bottle and a glass in front of Ginny and Harry.

"Don't be a tight arse and tell us, Mione," Ron pressed with Bradley tucked next to him.

Her cheeks were rosy from drinking and she was on her way to getting pissed. "I will tell you alright!" She hollered and raised an eyebrow. "oil, knickers and a couple of ropes!" She finished and giggled.

Sirius could not hide the blush on his cheeks, "don't steal my fantasies, get your own, kitten."

She stuck her tongue out and shrugged her shoulders, "I can do what I damn well please!"

Harry cleared his throat, and glared at his godfather, "probably best to leave her be."

Hermione got up and almost tripped on herself, "I can take care of myself, Harry. You all don't even let me fall on my arse without worrying." She did end up falling on her ass and laughing.

"I think she is bloody pissed, I don't think I have ever seen her so buggered," George snickered and buried his grin in Angelina's shoulder.

"I am bloody pissed, I can finally see the appeal!" she sighed and grabbed her once abandoned glass.

Harry picked her bottle off the ground and moved it. "Cutting you off, Granger."

Hermione pouted and nodded, "you are a very good friend, Harry."

Hermione glanced around and it seemed to occur to her. She was the only one without a date. She was the token friend that everyone felt pity for at the end of the day. Couldn't she even bring a date? Did she even want to bother with it anymore? "I think I need to go to the bathroom..." She murmured and started to stumble to get up.

"I will be right back, love," Sirius told the blond who frowned at him. "Come on, kitten, let's go," he reached for the drunken witch.

She jerked away from him and glowered, "Leave me alone, Sirius! You are going to anyway... I can do it on my own! I did just fine without you. I will be just fine on my own now!" She snapped and wobbly walked out of the living room.

"Well, anyone notices the hidden message there?" George asked the room and Sirius shot him a glare.

Harry's glare soured to something gruesome, "do you think we should go help her?" He asked and Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think she has ever been that upset," he said and Ginny frowned.

She tried getting up, "I will go talk with her," Harry stopped her from getting up.

There was a cry of pain and Sirius did not think twice to run and check. Hermione had stumbled on the steps and was sobbing as she sat there on them. He slowly walked up to her and her eyes were splattered with wet makeup tears. "I am the only one without a date," she muttered pathetically and Sirius frowned.

"Kitten," he whispered, reaching for her.

"Sirius, please? Please help me?" She asked wiping her face and he nodded.

"Always," he told her and picked her up off the ground, helping her steady her feet.

"Am I that broken? So broken that no one would want me?" She whimpered him and he wiped her tears.

"Why do you ask that, Hermione?"

"I couldn't even get a date to my own party!" she cried and he shook his head.

He kissed her forehead and sighed, "you are exceptional, don't think that. You just didn't get a date because no one is worthy enough for you."

She smiled and wiped her face again, "okay, but I really got to pee and I don't want you to see that." She peered behind him and spotted the group. "Angelina, can you help me?" She asked the group seemed startled by her question.

Angelina stepped forward and took her hand from Sirius, "sure, Hermione. Let's take the stairs slowly." They ascended and Sirius dreaded turning to the group once they disappeared.

Ron folded his arms and glared, "what did you do to her?"

"Whatever he did, keep it up, mate. She never asks for help, ever." George reminded his brother.

"I did nothing to her, we have just come to an understanding while she has stayed here," Sirius said and Ginny covered a giggle.

"An understanding?" Ginny prodded him and he groaned.

Sirius scowled and pointed up the stairs, "that witch, she has a nightmare almost every night. Eight years later and she still does. The most sleep she has had in years has been in my bed. I wasn't shagging her, I was keeping her safe."

Everyone looked at each other. "I am sorry, I didn't know, Sirius," Ron admitted and Sirius glared at him.

"Don't yank my cock, boy. She told me you used to send her off the living room to cry alone when you were together. All night she would cry in terror because you couldn't be bothered." Sirius spat, his anger was getting the best of him.

Eyes turned to Ron and Bradley glared at him, "She was your friend first, Ron..." The man growled.

"so maybe I didn't coddle her..." Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"No one realizes that by treating her with fragility has made her hard and lonely. Stop treating her like she is breakable and let her ask for help! She is dying to be normal. She is suffocating because she cannot stand being the pitied witch. Give her a reason to fight!" Sirius shouted Harry stepped forward.

"It's alright, Sirius. We will do better. Do you need a moment?" Harry asked cautiously and Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

Footsteps were on the stairs and Hermione was smiling as she walked in front of Angelina. "Thank you for the security, but I promise it was only to go to the restroom," she told everyone and nodded.

They shuffled back into the living room and the blond stood with folded arms. She walked out and Sirius followed. "Obviously you are shagging that girl and I don't really want to be a part of it, Sirius. Have fun." She spat and Sirius stood there completely shocked by the front door.

She left before he could reply and he growled. "Bugger it!" He snapped and walked back into the living room masking with a smile.

That wasn't the most exciting thing for the group so no one paid mind. What was catching their attention was Hermione. Harry was moving around in the middle of the living room and dancing with her. They were doing the goofiest little dance and she was giggling and twirling about. Sirius had forgotten about his lost date instantly in watching her and Harry laugh.

"Hey, let me cut in," Ron said and Hermione stuck her tongue out.

"Not on your life, Ronnie, I know you have two left feet." Hermione snapped and Sirius chuckled.

Harry twirled her and she almost fell but he caught her arm and she clapped. "Harry! We never act like twits anymore. We should do this more often." She giggled and he nodded and gave her a moment to breathe.

"I forget sometimes that this is important," Harry admitted and Hermione beamed.

She caught Sirius in her line of sight and gave him a smirk, "feeling frisky Mr. Black?" She asked as Harry let her go.

"I have no clue what seizure ridden dance that was, but I can show you how I dance." He offered and she raised an eyebrow.

Harry backed away and watched them closely. Sirius bowed and Hermione curtsied. He took her in his arms and stood at perfect frame which made her beam. Her face was a mess, her hair was completely disgusting, but somehow, she lit up with him. He took her through a simple four step waltz and he was a magnificent lead. She wasn't too bad either and the room seemed to expand as they did a couple of sets together.

"My, my, someone actually can follow occasionally," he teased her and she laughed.

"When it is suited," she replied and he could tell she had sobered up some since the whole stairwell fiasco.

He had pulled her a bit closer and breathed in her ear, "you make a great partner," she kissed his cheek and pulled away.

He dipped her and twirled her for a simple release and everyone clapped. "Dinner, drinks and a show. Wonderful!" Angelina declared and Hermione giggled.

"Thank you," Sirius said with a bow, "I am here all week."

"Sirius," Harry murmured, "come take a walk with me?" He asked and Sirius gave him a smile.

"Of course godson, let's take a stroll in the garden." Sirius offered turned to Hermione.

"A pleasure, Miss Granger," he bowed and kissed her hand again with a smirk.

"Get out of here, Black, I am not going to be spent on your charms," she teased and the two men left.

"So blasted end skewer in the room? When did you shag Sirius?" George asked and Hermione blushed deeply.

"I did no such thing," she replied and sat down next to Ginny.

"Honestly, coming from someone who knows a thing or two about a thing or two, you should then," George told her and she made a groan.

"Seriously George, that is disgusting. He is old enough to be her dad." Ron spat and Hermione glowered.

"I will have you know, he is only thirty-six to my twenty-six," Hermione corrected him and Ginny nudged her.

"Twenty-seven. Year of a time turner." Ginny reminded her and Hermione giggled.

"Yes, twenty-seven." Hermione shot him a nod.

"Isn't Remus somewhat older than Tonks?" Bradley asked Ron who gave him a grimace.

"I didn't ask her to marry him, I told her she should shag him. The tension is palpable." George muttered and Angelina elbowed him.

"He is Sirius Black, most single witches flock to him," Hermione gave a sarcastic smile.

George shook his finger at her, "there is more to this story. You look at him like he is the best shag you ever had."

Ginny nudged her, "just say it." She whispered and Hermione groaned.

Hermione stared at her friend and the pregnant witch nodded. "it is obvious, stop lying to yourself and everyone else."

Hermione rubbed her face and sighed, "That's because, George, he was," Hermione admitted and everyone gasped.

The room was silent a moment and Ron scoffed, "really, Hermione? You slept with him and you were supposed to take care of him."

Hermione glared and nodded, "I did and I wouldn't change it. He lives up to his reputation," she delivered flawlessly and George chuckled.

"I suppose you weren't too bad, he has made eyes at you all night," Angelina giggled and Hermione blushed brightly.

George moved to reply, but Ginny let out a guttural cry and bent forward.

She clenched Hermione's hand roughly and called out. "Oh, so now you want to come!" She growled at the child in her belly.

Hermione's eyes grew and held her hand, "someone, go get Harry and Sirius! Ginny is going to go into labor." She ordered and George shot out of the room.

"I wait for weeks for you to come early like your brother and you just cooked away!" She groaned and squeezed Hermione's hand harder.

"Baby time," Harry declared walking in the room and Ginny released Hermione's hand.

"Husband, I am going to curse you!" She shouted and he helped her up.

Sirius went and helped assist walking her to the floo and George gave him a nod as they left quickly to St. Mungo's. "I am going to sound the alarm, see you at the waiting room, everyone." George declared and gave his wife a kiss.

Sirius helped Hermione off the couch and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Harry asked me to be the godfather to Albus." He whispered and she smiled.

"I guess we are godparents to the same child for once," she teased and he grinned.

He remembered the others in the room and nodded, "go get what you need at your houses if you must. Little baby Potter will be here soon!" He declared with joy and there was movement in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was curled up in Sirius' arms as they sat in the waiting area. It had been a few hours and Sirius was brushing his fingers through her curls in thought. When she had fallen asleep he had only thought it was appropriate to transfigure her dress into some sweats and a comfy t-shirt. The Weasley's were there, and so was Remus as they all relaxed.

"She looks comfortable," Arthur whispered as he moved next to Sirius on the couch.

Sirius shook himself from his thoughts and nodded to the older wizard, "I hope so." Sirius breathed and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"She still having a hard time sleeping?" He asked and Sirius shook his head.

"Not lately," his reply was vague.

Arthur patted his shoulder and gave him a nod, "good job," he told him and got up.

Sirius realized how it looked and he knew there would be questions, but after the party, it was hard to let her go. He knew she would leave him and he would be alone again. She would be alone again. That just wasn't fair.

Remus gave his friend a stare and Sirius shrugged. He knew what he was asking the animagus and Sirius wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if the witch felt quite possibly the way he did. He did not want to see her go and was nervous to ask her not to leave his home. He couldn't let that happen, Sirius didn't want to see her a shell of who she was now.

She jerked in his arms and he knew what was to come, "Love, Hermione, it's only a dream, you are safe." He tried desperately to calm her.

Her body gave another jolt and this time her fists clenched. "Kitten, why don't you wake up. I will go get you so water." He whispered into her ear.

Her body jerked more violently with her back arching this time; it looked like she was convulsing and he grimaced, "You are safe, come on, kitten." He coaxed her and she whimpered with a small kick.

"Hermione, we are at the hospital waiting for Albus," he breathed and she started with a half cry grabbing his shirt tightly.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped, "Sirius!" she choked and he ran a hand over her cheek.

"It's alright, you are safe, I am here," he breathed and her breath seemed caught in her throat as she was winded.

"Is the baby okay?" She asked panicked and Sirius nodded.

"Everything is fine, everyone is safe," he told her and she began to breath deeper and her shivering started.

The color came back to her cheeks, "good," she murmured and he helped her sit up next to him on the couch.

"Water?" She croaked and he nodded.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she exhaled.

She gave him a nod and he stood, "I will be right back."

The rest of the room noticed the exchange and George glared at his brother. "you let her do all of that on her own?" He said pointedly and Ron blushed.

Hermione covered her face and hid her sight. The shivering was bad and she felt the overpowering confusion and sadness set in. She didn't want them to see her upset, not here, not now. Rocking slightly, she was shaking off the starts of what could have been a very bad nightmare. "No, no, no, don't do that, dear," Molly said gently and rushed to her side.

She embraced the girl and Hermione sobbed gently. "I am sorry," Hermione breathed, still having her eyes covered. "I don't want you to see me like this..."

Molly hushed her and held her, "you are alright, Hermione," the mother whispered.

Sirius had returned and rushed over, "Hermione, love. Come have some cold water." He offered and she pulled away from Molly and wiped her face.

Her eyes met his beautiful gray ones and he smiled before she took the cup from him. "Remind me not to drink like that ever again," she grumbled after a few swigs.

Sirius smiled and nodded, "of course. Do you feel better?" He asked and she handed him the cup.

"I need some-" he interrupted her with another cup of water, "thank you." She murmured and drank the contents of that one.

"How do you know how to handle them?" George asked and Remus cleared his throat.

"He had them after Azkaban," the werewolf declared and everyone gazed at Sirius in a new light.

"Do you still?" Molly asked and Sirius gave her a nod.

"Every once and awhile. They do eventually get better. She has been under a numerous amount of stress with work. I don't think her drinking helped either tonight." He declared and she hugged Molly again.

"Thank you," the young witch whispered and the Weasley mother hugged her and gazed at Sirius.

She did not speak but gave him a small nod in appreciation. He had really helped Hermione and she was grateful. He gave her a smile and a nod back. The woman ran her fingers through the young witch's hair and kept kissing her forehead. it was soothing and Sirius could see her calming down.

When Hermione released the older witch, Sirius turned to her. "think you can stomach some food?" He inquired and she made a face. "Just a little?"

She gave him a nod and he kissed her hair, but Hermione took his hand, "Thank you, Sirius," she breathed and he ran a thumb over her cheek.

"You are a silly witch if you think you always have to thank me. Don't you understand this is a given?" he murmured to her before getting up and rounding the corner again.

"He is quite the caretaker, isn't he?" Molly asked and Hermione laughed.

"When he wants to be," Hermione told her and Remus grinned.

"Honestly, he is my favorite person to assist me. When he's loyal to you, he is for life." Remus declared putting down his book fully.

Molly glanced at Arthur who shook his head, "Don't give me that look. I am not going to do it."

"Someone should talk to him," Molly said and Hermione gasped.

"Please don't!" Hermione exclaimed as she realized what Molly was hinting at.

Molly frowned at her, "why not?"

"I have to agree with mum, why not? He seems taken with you enough," George responded and Remus chuckled.

"I would be lying if I didn't think that as well, George," Remus said and Hermione blushed deeply.

"Because I have spent a month with him and I know that he shouldn't go change his life for me. I won't let him. Anything built off of my problem is anything but sound. He would be shackled to my mess and it isn't healthy. Sirius shouldn't have to deal with night terrors and a broken girl. He can have his witches, I will do what I do best, endure." Hermione spoke defensively.

Sirius was about to round the corner when he heard the last sentence Hermione had spoken. It crushed him and any possibilities he was toying with in his mind. She didn't want him. She thought he wasn't loyal or could even remotely think of the idea of them maybe seeing where it went. Hermione had no faith that he could change. After everything Harry told him tonight, he thought she felt differently.

He came around the corner with a masked smile. "They didn't have anything exquisite but I brought you a bagel with cream cheese." He declared and handed her the plate.

Instead of sitting next to her, he moved to sit next to Remus. Hermione watched him do it and her heart tore. Why? Why was he sitting so far away from her? She ate silently and he turned from her to speak to Remus. She wasn't listening to anything he was saying or anyone for that matter. It didn't matter.


	8. Chapter 8

The quill quivered in her hand as she wrote furiously on the page of parchment she was writing up for one of her restriction bills. Hermione had put in tons of overtime the last month and tried her hardest to keep busy.

"Granger, what are you doing here still?" Kingsley asked as she was scribbling away.

"Just finishing up, sir," she told him and he walked over and took the quill from her hand.

"Go see your family. I know that they are having dinner tonight, Mr. Weasley was telling me about it. He left two hours ago."

She sighed and nodded, "I will see you on Monday," she murmured and stood up.

"Take Monday off, Hermione. You look like you need it." He declared and walked away from her.

Hermione inwardly groaned and gathered up her things. It was true, her makeup could only hide so much. She wasn't sleeping. It was so much easier to drink tea and stay awake working than it was to cry all night. She ran a hand through her hair and took out her wand to fix it; making it smooth out to a perfect bun.

The witch marched down to the fireplaces and tossed floo powder in calling out the Burrow. She felt her equilibrium taken from her as she stumbled forward and into the sitting room. "Mum, Hermione is here!" Percy called out and Molly came running in from the kitchen.

"You almost missed dinner, come sit, dear." She ushered the woman swiftly with Percy in tow.

Hermione was tossed into a chair before she could say a word and to her distaste, it was right next to Sirius. They hadn't spoken since Albus was born and secretly Hermione coordinated with Ginny so she didn't go see Albus at the same time as him. Something happened after her nightmare in front of everyone. He was distant and just polite. There was nothing sweet or endearing with her after it and knew it was how it had to be. She left Grimmauld Place right after they got back and they did not even say goodbye.

"Good evening, Hermione," Arthur said and gave her a smile.

"Good evening, everyone. Sorry, I am tardy. I had to finish up some documents." She declared and everyone gazed at her.

"That seems to be the answer to everything these days, Mione," Ron told her and she glared.

"I cannot help my work flow, Ronald."

She couldn't look at the man with gray eyes. She could see him glancing at her through the corner of his eye, but she couldn't face him. Hermione wanted to demand what happened, but knew it was better this way. She knew he was out on the town and seeing a different witch every night, Ginny updated her.

Dinner was delightful, but Hermione could not stomach it. She picked at it and sighed as her fork moved listlessly around the plate. "You should really eat," Sirius finally spoke.

There were other discussions going on so they were not the focal point of the table thankfully. "I am still full from lunch," she lied and Remus glanced over.

Sirius leaned to her ear, "eat your bloody food or I will tell Molly you haven't been eating." He breathed dangerously and she pursed her lips.

She did not answer, quip or insult him, she ate. Hermione's plate became half empty before too long and she was feeling less sick to her stomach. The tension between them diminished as he calmed from seeing her eat.

"Oh, good, are you enjoying dinner, Hermione?" Molly inquired and Hermione nodded.

"It is very delightful, thank you," she murmured and the matriarch smiled.

"Good, I will send home leftovers. Those long days at the Ministry aren't good for you if you aren't eating." Molly told her and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you," she replied and nodded, "actually Kingsley told me to take Monday off due to my production this week."

Percy glared over at her and waved a finger, "actually he mentioned you have been working too hard. Aren't you so far ahead in your department that he is asking you to move to the MLE soon?"

Hermione blushed and pursed her lips, "It was mentioned this week. He told me he wanted to move me to work on laws and regulations."

Tonks gasped and clapped, "she is going to work with us, Harry! Remus, I will have a new work mate!" Tonks tugged the werewolf's shirt and he kissed her cheek.

Harry glared over at the worn witch and Ginny patted his arm, "don't, Harry." She said and he shook his head.

"No, it needs to be said." He stopped and glared at Hermione. "Stop working so hard. You are killing yourself."

"I don't think that is any of your business, Harry," Hermione declared dismissively and sipped the glass in front of her.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You look like someone punched your eyes." Ron told her and agreed with Harry, "you need to relax some."

"Not to mention you haven't let any of us come help you, Mione." George reminded her and she stood up.

"I can take care of myself. I thought I made that clear!" She snapped and Harry stood up.

"No, Hermione Granger, you obviously cannot. You look like the life is being sucked from you slowly." Harry responded with a glare.

"How about this," Ginny murmured, "Hermione comes over this weekend to take care of Albus. She can stay in the spare room and help me with chores during the day. Merlin knows I could use the help."

"I don't kn-"

"Do it, Hermione, please?" Sirius asked as he grabbed her hand and her exterior walls cracked a little.

Her brows knitted and her bottom lip was pushed out slightly. "Well, I-"

"Please?" He repeated as he ran his thumb in her palm and she exhaled.

"Okay," she declared, sitting down.

Arthur cleared his throat, "crisis averted, now we were talking about dessert soon?" He asked and Molly nodded.

0o0o

It was the wee hours of early morning and the Potters were all asleep, aside from one. He was crying desperately and Hermione crawled out of bed. She hadn't been sleeping and decided to give his parents a break. Sneaking into their bedroom, she grabbed him and Ginny watched. Hermione waved her off and Ginny yawned and laid back down.

Hermione took the young boy to the living room and sat in the rocker. Pulling out her wand she summoned him a bottle Ginny made earlier that night and heated it for him. "My, oh my, Albus Severus. You are a fussy butt tonight hmm?" Hermione said softly.

The small child wrapped his tiny hands around hers and she teared up. "I cannot even tell you how in love I am with you, little one. You are beautiful."

Hermione hummed gently as the boy drank and she rocked in the chair. It was magic. She knew then it would always be with every child that was birthed after that horrible war.

"I have to tell you a secret. You are the most special little boy. Your parents, they are going to teach you all the right things and I am going to teach you all the smart ones." She whispered and continued humming.

He finished his bottle and she burped him before walking the room with the boy in her arms. It was the first night in weeks she has felt more than sadness this late in the night. He was drifting to sleep and she could feel him give way to it. It gave her relief knowing that she got the small child to slumber so quickly.

The witch sat down with the boy and rocked him a bit longer, enjoying the softness of holding him. It made her feel at peace. Tears gently ran down her face as Sirius came to mind. She wanted to share these moments with him. Nodding to herself she took the sleeping child closer to her and stood up.

Hermione returned to his parents room and deposited him in the crib nearby. Ginny watched the witch leave and smiled. Hermione tip toed to her bedroom and climbed back into bed. She rested her head down on the pillow and was out in moments.

0o0o

"Good afternoon my goblins!" Sirius voice rang in her head and Hermione shot up.

"Hermione is still sleeping, try to keep it down," Ginny told him over Albus crying and Hermione cracked her door.

"Still sleeping? Is she ill?" Sirius asked, clearly alarmed.

"No, she was up walking Albus for me last night," Ginny declared. "James is down for his nap."

"Is she better than last night?" His voice was still edged.

Ginny let out a large sigh, "I hope so. She is always better around the children."

"Let me see my godson a bit and give you some time? Maybe go shower and relax?" He asked her and she giggled.

"I don't stink that terribly," she chided him and he had taken the baby in his arms.

"No, but you are a mother and they deserve time alone."

She gave him a nod and walked off leaving the man with the baby. Hermione watched him as he sat down in the rocker and smiled down at the child. "You would think a tough wizard like me doesn't like babies but you would be wrong, Albus. I love them so much. Something so wonderful about how new and sweet you are. I bet if I had one, he would be a little smart one like you. You are an attention grabber like your daddy. When your daddy was as old as you were, we would rock and sing. Just like this." He declared and started to hum.

He sang along to the tune he was humming and Hermione's heart quivered at his beautiful deep voice.

 _Oh the summertime is coming_

 _And the trees are sweetly blooming_

 _And the wild mountain thyme_

 _Grows around the blooming heather_

 _Will ye go, Laddie go?_

 _And we'll all go together_

 _To pluck wild mountain thyme_

 _All around the blooming heather_

 _Will ye go, Laddie go?_

 _I will build my love a bower_

 _By yon' pure crystal fountain_

 _And on it I will pile_

 _All the flowers of the mountain_

 _Will ye go, Laddie go?_

 _If my true love she were gone_

 _I would surely find another_

 _To pluck wild mountain thyme_

 _Grows around the blooming heather_

 _Will ye go, Laddie go?_

He finished and Hermione stepped out of her room as he continued to hum. "You never sang to me, I feel left out," she said and his eyes caught her in his gaze.

"You never cried like this boy does," he told her and smiled.

"I loved that song, very beautiful. Your voice, Sirius..." She trailed off and blushed.

His smile reached his eyes and they twinkled, "thank you," he murmured.

Hermione knew somewhere along them not talking it made her miss him more. "Having a baby in your lap suits you, Padfoot."

"Always the godfather and never the dad." He told her with a nod and she shook her head. "If I didn't have the baby in my lap I would have offered to get you tea."

"I can go get it myself, my legs aren't broken," she replied and he chuckled.

He waved her over and handed her Albus. "Sit, I will make you some food and tea." He told her and she took his seat in the rocker when he stood.

Albus' crying had subsided and he was making a face, "are you hungry, my little love?" She asked and Sirius watched her from the opening in the kitchen. "Sirius are there any bottles left in there?" She called and the man checked.

He grabbed it and warmed it quickly before walking it to her. "There we go," she cooed as the baby started to suckle at the bottle. "You are a hungry, boy, Albus Severus. You are going to be big and strong just like your daddy." She glanced up at him staring and her cheeks turned pink again.

Sirius felt such confusion watching her. The stirring of emotions he had never given into built up as she fed the child and spoke to him. He shook them away and went back to his task at hand, but watching in curiosity. It was the first time he ever got to bare witness to her doting on the baby.

"No, I don't sing as well as your uncle, but I can hum. I hope you still love me for it." She said with a smile and rocked the baby.

Her humming was soft and she rocked and was glowing with serenity. Sirius was cooking and glanced over at the witch often as she burped and rocked the child. She had not wavered in humming the tune Sirius sang and his heart sunk. How could she be this perfect?

James came out, rubbing his eyes and Sirius watched her. "There's my special boy," she told the child and James clapped.

"Aunt Mione! You so pretty!" He told her and she leaned and kissed the approaching boy.

"Will you do me a big strong brother favor? Go grab me Albus' other blanket?" She asked him and he retrieved it from the couch.

She bundled the child in it and smiled as he was nodding off. "That's a good boy, James. Albus is almost asleep." Hermione declared and James nodded.

"I love you, Aunt Mione," James declared and she smiled.

"Sirius, thank- oh, Hermione, you're awake," Ginny said with a smile as she came into view.

Ginny glanced at the kitchen and saw Sirius cooking. "aren't you both being so domestic right now? It is really cute."

He did not give her a retort or even a smirk, he just kept cooking. Sirius was more than a bit overwhelmed by his feelings and did not want to ever speak about them. Ginny glanced at Hermione who had taken to rocking the child and looking down at him. They were completely uncomfortable by whatever moment occurred before her entering the room.

"How did you get that boy to stop crying so quickly?" She asked the other woman.

Hermione smiled at her and shrugged, "just hummed. I had help, Sirius sang to him some before I interrupted."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "he really does have a lovely singing voice."

Hermione glanced over at him in the kitchen and he was doing his greatest effort to not look at her. He knew if he looked at her again with the child asleep in her lap, he would be a goner. He would beg for her to come home and insist they start their own collection of marauders in the making. He just couldn't do that.

"Lunch is ready," he said and placed several plates down on the table.

Ginny took Albus from Hermione and sat in the rocker a bit with her son. She carefully watched the exchange going on.

"Come, James," Hermione declared and the boy jumped over to her.

She placed him in his seat and sat next to him, "thank you for cutting his food up, Sirius." She said timidly and the man nodded.

"Always for my little goblins," he voiced ruffling James hair with a smile.

Sirius sat down across from her and she was pushing her food about in thought. "Eat, please? While it is hot." He urged her to and she gave him a nod.

She started to eat and Sirius picked up his fork. Ginny was quite sure that what ever happened between them was misunderstood. Harry told her what Sirius heard that night in St. Mungo's about what she had said. Hermione could be hot headed, but she didn't think she would say something so callous about someone she cared so much for. He was the only one she listened to without debate when it came to her wellbeing.

"What are you doing tonight?" Hermione asked him and Ginny froze. "I was th-"

He interrupted her, "I am going out to the pub. What else what I do on a Saturday night?" His voice was slightly forceful.

"Oh, alright," she murmured and continued to eat.

"What are you doing tonight?" He inquired and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Spending time here I suppose," her voice was small and so unnatural for Hermione.

Ginny wanted to shake them both. "James, come help mum fix the bedroom up," Ginny told the boy who had finished his lunch.

"Okay," he muttered and followed the red head out of the room.

Sirius realized what Ginny was doing and it was awkward, "what were you going to ask me?" He questioned and she tilted her head.

"When?"

"When I interrupted you," he clarified and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I miss you," she breathed and his heart hammered.

She had not realized she said it until she glanced up at him and his eyes were glinting. "I- uh- well, I-" he paused and cleared his throat. "I miss your company too. The old house is quiet without you in it." He said casually and her eyes grew glassy.

"I bet," was all she could muster and placed her fork down. "Thank you for lunch," she declared and stood up.

She was about to turn and walk away when he stood up, "wait," he said softly.

He pulled her in for a hug and she clung to him like he was a lifeline. "maybe you can come by tonight and we can read?" He asked and she choked on a cry.

"I would like that so much," she started to let her tears free fall and he ran a hand through her hair.

"Me too," he replied and she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius told her to meet him after dinner around eight, but she figured he might be hungry. So she had whipped up something and was bagging it in the kitchen when Harry walked in. It was quarter to seven o'clock and she was jittery with excitement. He saw her and smiled, "What are you up to? You look like you are planning a surprise."

"Just bagging up some food to take to Sirius. We are going to do some reading tonight. He said eight, but I am sure he hasn't had dinner yet." She told him and he frowned.

"Are you positive he said tonight?" Harry inquired but his face gave way to something frightening.

"Yes, he said tonight, why?" Hermione's voice waved and her eyes grew narrow.

"He is shagging some tart before I go over there?"

Harry's face turned red and he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but you should probably wait."

Without thinking twice she grabbed the bag of food and marched over to the floo. "Hermione please don't!" Harry exclaimed trying to stop her.

"Number twelve Grimmauld Place," Hermione declared and stepped through the flames.

Depositing the food in the kitchen, she marched up the staircase and heard the familiar sounds of a woman howling. Hermione refused to let this man twist her feelings any more than he had. The witch opened the door as they had finished and pulled out her wand.

"Tart, get the fuck out." She snapped and the woman has shaken from her post coital bliss.

The woman gazed at her like she wasn't sure, "did I stutter or should I cast jellylegs on you?" Hermione snapped and the woman scurried to grab her clothes and threw them on.

The woman scrambled to get out and Sirius gazed at her with a raised eyebrow. "you couldn't wait until later, kitten?" He asked and she glared at him.

"Food is in the kitchen, Sirius Black. When you tell me you are going to set aside time for me, do so in large measure. Have a good evening."

"Wait?" He asked and she turned to him with fierce eyes.

"What?"

"I am sorry," he murmured and she growled.

"Somehow that makes this even worse." She spat and flicked her wand at him. "Stop calling me kitten. I am not a part of your fan club any longer, Sirius Black." Hermione pivoted sharply and left him in bed alone.

He rubbed his faced and shook his head, "well, I buggered that up good."

Landing on his pillows he now felt hollow and disgusting. He felt like he had been caught cheating but they weren't even together. "Sirius?" Harry's voice rang from down the stairs. "Get some pants on and come down."

"Wonderful, now I am going to be scolded too." He spat and threw on sweats.

He descended and joined his godson in the kitchen who was pulling out glasses for some sort of liquid poison. "Are you here to smack my nose with the newspaper and say I am a bad dog?" Sirius grumbled and sat at the table.

"Worse, I am here to tell you how heartbroken she is," Harry told him and Sirius frowned.

"How? How could she be the one heartbroken? I just needed a quick shag before she came over so it would lessen the tension." He retorted and ran a hand through his hair.

Harry gave him a glass and set the plate of food on the table in front of him. "She made this for you." Sirius groaned and pushed it away. "Ginny told me she spent an hour picking out an outfit for tonight. Sirius, she really missed you. More so than I could understand because Hermione Granger confuses me on why she persists with you."

"you aren't the only one, kid," Sirius grumbled and downed his drink.

"Why did you need to shag some slag before Hermione came over?" He asked the animagus again who glared up at him.

"Because Harry, if I didn't, and she gave me even one moment of weakness, I wouldn't be able to help it and she's too good for that. The first time I was pissed and we had been arguing all night. I wasn't going to make the same mistake."

Harry patted his shoulder, "just do yourself a favor and stop asking her to come over." Harry said and left the animagus in the kitchen alone.

0o0o

Hermione spent the next two weeks working hard on during the work week and spending time with the Potters on the weekends. She wasn't as busy during her third week out and Kingsley finally told her when she would be transferring over. The following week. She should have been happier. She wasn't.

Susan was scribbling away on a document when Hermione heard her gasp. When she glanced up she saw Sirius standing there with flowers in hand. "Miss Granger, come to lunch with me?" He asked and she gave him a wave of dismissal.

"I am busy, Sirius Black. Find another woman worth your time." Hermione said with a steely tone and he frowned.

"Please spare time for lunch?" He asked and Susan glared over at her.

"When Sirius Black asks you to lunch you should say yes!" The blond girl hissed at Hermione.

"What possibly could you do to change my mind?" Hermione challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

He handed her a box with a bow on it and Hermione narrowed her gaze. When she opened the long box there was a beautiful quill inside of it. "You had been complaining to Harry how you keep forgetting to buy a decent quill."

"If it will get you out of my office quicker, let's go have lunch." She spat and shoved the box in her drawer.

Susan watched the exchange and seemed completely flabbergasted that Hermione would ever act like that. "If anyone asks, Miss Bones, I am taking my lunch."

He offered her his arm but she waved him off and they left her office. "These are for you," he murmured handing her the flowers and she took them.

"Thank you," her voice still very professional and cool.

He escorted her outside and they walked down the street to the Leaky Cauldron. It was easiest and Sirius was not going to argue with her about the perimeter of work. She was exhausted and still working, he wished he could coax her to relax.

They found a small corner she could gaze out the window and ordered before speaking to each other. "You look-"

She interrupted him, "like ballocks, I know. Harry reminds me daily now. Seems he has taken a more brotherly approached in the last couple of weeks."

"Witch, would you let me compliment you without shooting it down?" He growled and composed himself. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Sirius," she replied and turned to him. "Why are you here?"

"Because I miss you," he declared and she glared at him.

"So, because you miss me you want me to bow to your every whim, Lord Black?" She questioned and he glared.

"No, I want to start a bloody dialogue like we should have months ago."

She sighed and shook her head, "what can I do for you, Sirius?" She asked and he pursed his lips.

"Come by in the mornings? Come see me before work?" He inquired and she frowned.

"I am not following," she declared and he groaned.

"Come by in the mornings so I can see your face? I am not asking you to like me. I am not asking for you to shag me silly or even for you to date me. I am asking for my friend to come by and exchange words before work." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "I am begging you."

Her eyes softened and for the first time she could see him. She saw that he looked awful and gaunt. He seemed to have not been sleeping as well. "Are you having trouble?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I shag nameless women to get to bed. But sometimes I need to throw them out in the morning so I can decompress." He started and her eyes grew. "I need to be able to not be Sirius Black for a few short hours so I can be him for the rest of the day. It is easier when I had you there to keep—it doesn't matter. Just do you think you can at least come by and give me a reason to get out of bed?"

Hermione exhaled heavily and nodded, "I will come throw your tarts out."

His eyes showed relief and he took her hand, "thank you. I knew you would without speaking to anyone else about it."

He realized how cruel it was. Have her come in and send off his latest shags, but he had already blown it with her, what was the use in trying anymore? She was the only one who understood how it is hard to fight your inner demons so fiercely. He needed someone to ground him.

They had their food delivered and neither one spoke while they ate. It was as if two strangers sat down at a table together. She was completely closed off and he was guilty for it. Sirius wasn't sure why he felt so guilty around her. Hermione was the one who told everyone she thought he was a wanker in only a few words. So he would have to be a wanker.

"The flowers were a nice touch," she remarked and he raised his eyebrows in shock. "The quill however was too flashy. Next time you want me to do something don't treat me like a brass," she murmured but he could see her feelings were hurt.

"I am sorry, it wasn't meant to. That was actually something I had bought you weeks ago, but we rarely see each other anymore." He replied and she exhaled heavily.

"I know," she voiced and he could see her exhaustion.

"Come by tonight and catch some sleep? Nothing but climbing into bed so I could give you a bit of reprieve?"

Hermione shook her head, "no thank you, Sirius."

He wanted to press her about it but thought well against it. "Maybe some other time."

She shook her head and stood up, "no, Sirius. That part of our relationship is over. I cannot get in the very bed you take tarts in," there was a heaviness to her voice. "Thank you for lunch." Hermione placed the amount money for her lunch down and left him with nothing but the flowers he bought her.

0o0o

The Daily Prophet had a field day with her walking down the street with flowers and Sirius Black. Rita Skeeter painted Hermione as a gold digger who had a love for celebrities. How she was working whatever charm she could to possibly woo the unsuspecting head of the Black House into whatever twisted game she wanted. Needless to say, Hermione was not thrilled by her being targeted.

"So, do you shag him too?" Was a question from someone in another department and the likes of it for three long days until finally, she left on Friday for the Potter's house.

Hermione was drained and felt completely disgusted. She had gone over every morning since their lunch to kick his tarts out and have tea with Sirius. It was painful and heartbreaking every time, but she felt it was very decent therapy. She got to watch the witches' faces contort when she flicked her wand at them.

Once she was finally in the Potter's living room, she noted how quiet it was. "Ginny?" Hermione called out unsure.

There was a note on the table and it wasn't surprising.

 _Dinner at Mums. Get cleaned up and get over here. No, you do not have a choice._

 _Harry_

Hermione did not even bother to choose an outfit; she transfigured a nice lilac sundress and flats to match. She softened her hair and nodded before walking into the fireplace and calling out the Burrow. When she got there everyone was seated in the sitting room aside from Molly.

Albus was crying and Ginny looked frazzled, "let me take him, Gin." Hermione offered and Ginny jumped up.

"Thank you! He is absolutely not happy today and you seem to have a magic touch." Ginny murmured and Hermione took the child.

Walking the floor everyone greeted her with a wave. "How is it going?" George asked her and she shrugged.

"It was my last day in my old department. A bit sad, but Kingsley came by and gave me a bunch of gifts and a long list of the things I have achieved since being there." Hermione murmured and started to hum softly.

Harry walked in with Sirius and Remus in tow, they stopped when they saw her. "at least she isn't in a work suit," Remus whispered.

"She doesn't look well," Harry breathed and for the first time, they could see what she hid beneath her suits.

She had lost weight and seemed as though a small wind could blow her off her feet. "How did you say you made her sleep, Pads?" Remus kept his voice low so they weren't noticed.

"I had her sleep in the bed with me," Sirius told them and walked to her.

The baby had stopped fusing as much and she smiled, "that's my little love." She spoke gently to the child.

"You look like a natural," Sirius declared coming from behind her.

She glanced back at him and smiled, "I hope so, I have been practicing," she teased and he reached for her.

Hermione pulled away from him and walked the room again, but Ginny glared over at the animagus. "Come sit and relax, Sirius? Hermione wants some time with Albus."

Hermione went into the kitchen and Molly started chatting with her softly, but Sirius' gaze followed. "She isn't going to magically come running back in to kiss you. Stop trying to will it." Ginny whispered to him and Sirius glowered at her.

"I am not," he said pointedly and Ginny waved a finger.

"That piece in the paper, Sirius. What was that about? You bought her flowers, but her birthday is more than a month away." George asked him and the animagus shrugged his shoulders.

"I cannot buy a friend flowers when she might need a smile?" He retorted with a neutral stare.

Remus and Harry came over and the werewolf shook his head, "not if your life depended on it, Sirius."

Tonks came through the front door with Teddy who was skipping. "Dad! Look what we got Aunt Mione!" Teddy shouted and ran over to the werewolf.

Remus grabbed his son in a hug and placed him on his lap, "what could you have possibly gotten her? A book?" He asked and Teddy shook his head.

Nymphadora handed Remus a box and Sirius leaned forward to see it. "Dora, this is really beautiful. I am impressed, darling," the werewolf said with surprise and Tonks grinned brightly.

"She is going to start working with us on Monday so I thought it would be a good welcoming gift."

In the box was a silver necklace that had a pawprint engraved in it. "I picked it out dad, I thought she would love it. She is always talking about her dog when she comes to see us." Teddy said and Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"Hermione doesn't have a dog, Teddy," Harry told the boy.

"She said she used to," Teddy declared with a single nod.

Remus looked taken back and Tonks was still grinning. "Yes, he let me in on that tidbit today. Seems Hermione has been speaking about a 'dog' when she watches Teddy for us."

"She told me she is allergic and that's why she can't have him anymore. He used to help her sleep when she got bad dreams. That made me sad so I thought she would like it to remind her of him. Dad, what does allergic mean?" Teddy asked with a frown and Sirius blushed.

Remus sighed and smiled, "it means Aunt Mione gets itchy around her dog."

"What was the dog's name, Teddy?" Sirius asked and the boy pondered a moment.

Hermione had just come back into the room with the baby asleep when Teddy shouted, "Snuffles!"

She blushed brightly and made her best effort to walk in without showing signs she heard. "He's asleep now, Gin. A good nice walking wore him out." Hermione said and handed the red head the baby.

Hermione turned to the boy, "are you telling them about our secrets?" She murmured with a smile and Teddy handed her the box.

"This is for you, Mione. Now you don't have to miss your dog." She looked at the necklace and blushed scarlet.

"Thank you, love. Want to come help me... do anything but be in this room right now?" She asked the boy who nodded.

"Can I tell you about my trip to the zoo?" He inquired and she nodded and Remus let the boy go.

He tugged her hand and they went back into the kitchen, "Grandad, can you help Aunt Mione put on her necklace?" The boy's voice carried from the other room.

Harry scratched his chin, "she is such an odd witch."

Remus shook his head, "she hasn't been the same since the hospital. Maybe someone overreacted and scared her away?" The werewolf questioned and Sirius glared.

"She said I was a wanker in so many words, I am a bloody wanker now. She should be happy I saved her the trouble." He said cooly and sat back in his chair.

"I remember that conversation pretty clearly, mate. She said she didn't want to change your life for her condition. She said it was better for you to live your life how you wanted to. Mum was goin' to try to convince one of us to talk to you about your obvious care for her wellbeing. She said no, she didn't want you to feel pressured." George told him and Sirius' face dropped.

"What?" Sirius choked and Remus glared.

"I told you all of this but you didn't listen," the werewolf spat.

"I never heard the story. What is going on?" Tonks asked with crossed arms and orange hair.

Remus glanced up at her, "Sirius overheard the last bit of Hermione saying she didn't want him to change his life for her and took it sorely. Now he is insisting he had no clue to what I told him; she is pining for him and he is a wanker." Remus looked over at Sirius. "Does that about cover it?"

Ginny shook her head and sighed, "she has been daff for him since after the double date debacle."

"Is that the night she shagged him?" George asked waggling his eyebrows.

Sirius was glaring at them and ran a hand through his hair. "That wasn't on purpose, she asked me to!"

Tonks gasped and shook her head, "you shagged Hermione? That night?"

"You should have seen the scratches..." Ginny mumbled and turned her gaze to her son.

"Gossiper," Sirius snapped at Ginny.

George grinned widely and patted Sirius on the back, "good on you, Sirius. I bet she was a firecracker."

Harry reached over and touched Sirius' arm, "maybe you both should talk about it?"

Sirius had enough of this feelings fest. "She didn't want me. Remember? She didn't. I was going to ask her to move in after we got back from St. Mungo's. I wanted more than just sleeping in the same bed and reading books. I wanted her. When I heard her say those things it made me feel disgusting. So now I am what she says." He spat and got up. "Happy now?" He growled and left through the front door, slamming it roughly.

"Dinner is... ready," Hermione said awkwardly as she took in the scene.

Everyone's face was wearing the same expression; surprise and sadness. She left when she noticed Sirius was gone and inwardly cringed.


	10. Chapter 10

_We have finally made it to the day after our Prologue took place... 4 months is certainly a long time for these two..._

 _0o0o_

Hermione was feeling depleted. She had skipped seeing Sirius the next day due to him asking her to come sleep with him yesterday. Her heart almost caved and then she remembered the looks of all the women he took to bed. There were things that she couldn't manage and one of them was his sweet side, so she refused to go and cave into him.

She was relieved to be heading to visit the Potters this weekend and was waiting for Harry to meet her at the fireplaces. Her fingers were fumbling with her bag and she frowned at them not working with precision. Her hands were shaking and she could hear the chain jiggling as she tried to hold the bag still.

"Bloody hell," she growled and accidentally dropped it to the ground.

When she bent down to grab it vertigo hit her instantly. She tried to ground herself but her body had other plans as she collapsed and fell. Hermione had hit her head and tried to get up, but her body folded under her and she closed her eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted and ran to the fallen witch.

He cast a Patronus, "Gin, Hermione collapsed, I am rushing her to St. Mungo's!"

0o0o

Sirius was having tea with Ginny and waiting for Hermione to come home. He had not brought a witch home last night so that they could have a real conversation but she never showed up this morning. He was worried about her.

"Shouldn't they be home by now, Ginny?" Sirius asked nervously.

Ginny waved it off, "they will be here soon."

"Something doesn't feel right." Sirius murmured and Ginny frowned at him.

"What is going on, Sirius?"

"I am not sure..."

Harry's Patronus came galloping in, "Gin, Hermione collapsed, I am rushing her to St. Mungo's!"

Ginny paled and gave Sirius a nod, "you grab James and I will get the baby. We need to go!"

They gathered up the children and left before anything else was done. Finding out what wing they took her to was hard. It wasn't because of the children or the healers not telling them; Sirius Black was completely frightened and could no direct himself properly.

They finally found Harry standing outside a room and he was rubbing his face. "Harry! Harry, what's wrong with her? Did they tell you? Is she alright?" Sirius spoke with anxiety.

He shook his head, "she just was letting herself go, Sirius. They said she was barely eating and drinking. How could I not see it? How could I let her do this to herself?" Harry was defeated and Ginny rubbed his arm.

Sirius rubbed his neck, "if she just would have come by this morning this could have been avoided! Bloody stubborn witch!" Sirius hissed and smacked the wall.

Ginny glared and Harry was shaken from his moment, "wait, she was going to come by to see you this morning?"

Sirius paled and realized he had said too much, "it does matter," the animagus replied and Harry's face hardened.

"Sirius, what is going on? Really?"

There was no use in lying. He was a cad and knew it. "She was coming by and sending off my witches so we could have tea and breakfast. I was making sure she at least ate before work. We had been doing that for a few weeks now."

Ginny moved Albus to the other arm and smacked his face roughly, "you are a complete wanker! Do you know how much she loves you if she was doing that for you!" Ginny was furious and her face was pink with it.

Sirius said nothing, he looked down at the two-year-old who was upset and picked him up. "Uncle Sirius?" The boy inquired softly.

The little Potter ran his fingers over the handprint and made a face, "ouchie," the boy said with a frown.

"Your Uncle Sirius deserved that," the animagus mumbled and James kissed the spot on his cheek.

One of the healers left the room and approached them, "she is awake, but only asked for Mrs. Potter first."

Ginny kissed Harry's lips, "take the baby, talk to your godfather." She told him and Albus was nestled in Harry's arms.

When Ginny entered the room, Hermione was laying on her side and gazing at her. "Come lay with me, Gin?" She whispered softly.

Ginny climbed on the empty space in front of Hermione and faced her. "You alright?" She asked and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair.

Hermione smiled and sighed, "they gave me something to make me more compliant. I suppose I was arguing with them to let me go."

Ginny started to tear up and shook her head, "why can't you just let us help you? What is wrong with that? Hermione, we love you. You cannot just expect us to not band together and make you take time off of work after this."

Hermione nodded and exhaled, "I know, Gin. I just didn't want to admit I had a problem." The frail witch started to cry and Ginny wiped her face with her thumbs. "If I admit that I have a problem then that means I truly am broken. That somehow that time period took something from me. Sirius made me feel normal for a while."

"You didn't tell me you were going over there in the mornings," Ginny grumbled and Hermione bit her lip.

"Oh, that..."

"Yes, that. Why go over there and do that for him if it was killing you to do it?"

Hermione shook her head and groaned, "because in a sick awful way I enjoyed kicking those tarts out and we would spend time in the mornings. It was like I was more important than them. It was never more than talking and breakfast, but it was enough to see him."

Ginny put her forehead to Hermione's, "you need to tell him you need more, Mione. He needs to either step up or deny it so you can move on from your affection." Ginny felt that the woman was running a fever.

"I will after I get out of here, can you do me a favor? Send Harry in?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded.

Ginny kissed her friend's forehead and left the room with a small wave. "She wants to see you now, my husband," she told them and Harry exhaled.

"Is she alright?" He whispered and she nodded.

"She is a bit drugged, they wanted her to stay in bed and she wouldn't. A bit of a fever but I am sure they will be in a minute to take care of it." Ginny voiced and Harry rolled his neck. "Be gentle just this last time, Harry. She is fragile. After she gets out then we can force her to take our help, but for now, just the velvet gloves." Harry handed her Albus and kissed her again.

"Alright, I will be back," he said and left to go inside the room.

"Why do you think she got so much worse after this long?" Sirius asked weakly and Ginny pointed to the chairs.

"They might be a bit, let's sit." She told him and they grabbed the chairs closest to the room.

Ginny transfigured one of the chairs into a rocking seat for Albus and turned to the animagus. "You really want to know my theory behind it?" She asked and Sirius grimaced.

"Yes," he replied and she ran her hand through her hair.

"Hermione Granger never needed anyone and you gave her what she really wanted; someone to make her feel like she didn't have to control or protect you. When she left and went home again, it changed how she felt about coping alone. So much so that I don't think she really cared to manage that side of her life anymore."

Sirius put his face in his hands, "I never meant to do that to her..."

"You both need to talk about your feelings. Sirius, you give her something no one else does. I was wrong, you should have swept her in your arms and kept her all for yourself. I am sorry for giving you the wrong advice."

He shook his head with his hands still over his face, "you were right, Ginny. I didn't know what I wanted, but when I saw her with the baby... I did."

Ginny felt so bad for the man next to her, "it's alright, Sirius." She rubbed his back and he sat up.

"Sirius, she wants to see you," Harry's voice entered the hall and Sirius shot up.

Harry patted his shoulder when he walked by and the animagus entered the room. Hermione was smiling and rubbed the bed next to her. "Come lay with me, wanker?" She asked with a smile.

He collapsed on the bed next to her and she kissed his cheek, "sorry I was too exhausted to deal with your witch today," she told him and he frowned.

"I didn't have one, I wanted to talk to you about things." He responded and ran a hand through her hair.

"We don't do well at talking from what Ginny says." Hermione teased and he chuckled.

"From what I recall we can go into depth about anything outside of regarding our own emotions." Sirius murmured and she curled closer to him.

"Can we just rewind the last few months? Just let me sleep?" She whispered and put her hands on his chest, tucking her head under his neck.

He nodded and she sighed heavily and he stroked her hair. "Sirius," her voice was heavy with the edge of sleep.

"Yes, kitten?"

He had thought she fallen asleep as her body rose and fell with heavy breathing, "I love you," her voice was a soft wisp of air, but he heard it clearly.

She was asleep and her last thoughts were of him. Sirius knew that she would never have told him that if she wasn't in the haze of sleep, but it made his heart swell. He held her until a healer came in and kindly asked him to leave so she could rest.

0o0o

Sirius was awoken with a start as a hand touched his shoulder. "Come eat some breakfast," Harry told him and his eyes cleared.

He was sleeping in the hallway last night and told the Potters to go home and get some rest. He wasn't sure the time and glanced about.

"What time is it, Harry?" He questioned, rubbing his face.

"Eight o'clock," Harry told him and sat down next to the man with a plate. "Any changes?" He asked and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"They told me she was recovering nicely and she ate a bit last night. If she feels like it, she could leave today." Sirius grumbled and stretched.

"Sirius, she is coming home with us," Harry said bluntly and Sirius glared at him.

"She can come home with me, Harry. I don't have children to worry about." He replied and Harry shook his head.

"Let's just say we are going to get her better so you can ask her out on a real date, Sirius. She doesn't want to start things because of her problem. She may want you when she is weak, but she needs to know you want her for other reasons too." Harry declared with a nod and handed Sirius the plate.

Sirius glared and pursed his lips tightly, "Harry, she needs me."

Harry groaned and tossed his head from side to side, "if you are actually going to think about something serious you need to do this right. I am pulling rank as the closest to a brother that she has. You want to have more, you need to earn it."

Sirius sunk his head and exhaled heavily, "you are right. She deserves the best version of myself." Sirius straightened up and raised an eyebrow to Harry. "So, I have permission from you to court her when she is feeling better?"

Harry laughed and blushed deeply, "Well, we will see when she is doing better."

Sirius patted Harry's shoulder, "you might have to deal with the fact that I am going to shag your best friend again if she takes a liking to me."

Harry shot him a look, "Sirius, let's not talk about that. I don't want to know."

"Mr. Black, can I speak with you?" A small feminine voice entered the conversation.

Harry and Sirius took the healer into their vision, "Harry Potter is her point of contact."

"Yes, right, well. Miss Granger is in much better spirits today. She did have a few issues throughout the night, but it was overall not a full episode and she rested. She isn't quite awake yet, but we are confident to discharge her today as long as she is going to stay with someone. I have a list of recommendations I will leave with her." The healer filled them both in and Harry nodded.

"Thank you, so much. What about work?" Harry asked and the healer made a face.

"At least a month off. I hope she has holiday time." The healer murmured and Sirius snorted.

"We will make sure she takes the time off," the animagus replied and the healer nodded.

"There is no argument to that. She needs a month off. Miss Granger is showing signs of extreme fatigue and if she cannot recover, she never will." The healer voiced with a nod.

Sirius gave a nod and pursed his lips, "even if we have to take her on holiday, she will not go back to work." The healer smiled and laughed.

"I imagine with your tenacity and Mr. Potter's determination she will do just fine in following orders." She told them and bid them farewell to make her rounds.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came from the room.

Harry patted Sirius's shoulder and went inside. "Shut the door please," she murmured and Harry did before walking up to her.

"Did you make sure he ate?" She asked and Harry nodded.

The witch smiled and sighed, "good, I was worried about him sleeping out there when the healer told me he was out there late last night. Can you do me a favor? Can you ask him to come in here and hold me when he's done?" She inquired with a small blush and Harry chuckled.

"How about this. I will bring in a fluffy black dog you can cuddle with instead? A little less intimate for a hospital." Harry declared and she giggled.

"Okay, thank you, Harry," Hermione said and the healer came in with her breakfast.

"Feeling like eating, Miss Granger?" The woman asked and Hermione nodded.

"I am actually starving."

Harry left the room and saw Sirius covering his face in the hallway. He had finished his breakfast and was waiting so patiently to see her. He watched his godfather bounce his knee in anxiety and nodded; he needed her as much as she needed him. Harry approached him and nudged the older wizard. He beckoned the animagus to follow him to the loo.

"Come on, Snuffles, you need to make her smile." Harry gestured him to a stall and Sirius realized what he was saying.

"Good idea, Harry," Sirius replied and entered the stall.

Shortly after that a big black dog crawled out and barked at Harry with a wagging tail. Harry walked with the dog back toward the room and Hermione was eating when they entered.

"Mr. Potter, we can't have a dog in here." One of the healers said and the other one who was in the room checking charts glared at her.

"Miss Granger can have a dog, you should read her charts..." The senior healer declared and the dog put his head on the bed near her.

"Hello, handsome. Did Harry give you breakfast?" Hermione asked the dog and he whined.

Harry left the room with a wave and Hermione stroked the dog's head. "Good, when I am finished with mine, did you want to climb up here?"

Hermione slowly munched at her food and every so often pet the dog's ears and neck. The large gray eyes just watched her attentively as she ate. Shortly her plate was clean and she drank the juice they had given her. The healers took the empty plate away and allowed her space with her canine companion. Snuffles jumped up on the bed and she curled around him. He was licking her face and she giggled.

"Are you happy to see me too?" She asked and he licked her more. "I missed you so much. I know I can say all of this because I don't need to see it in your eyes that it hurts you. I miss our nights together. I miss sleeping together. I miss smelling you in the morning." She paused and pulled his body closer in a hug.

She rubbed her face in his fur and her fingers caressed his face as she stroked him. "you are a bit of a mess too? It took me a while to realize why you sleep around. It is harder to look at yourself in the mirror and see greatness when you feel sadness and exhaustion all day long. I was so alone without you."

He was whining and her eyes filled with tears, "I know you don't want to hear it, but I cannot help it. You make me feel loved. I don't know how you do it. There is something you give me that no one else does, Sirius." She whispered and he started licking her face again.

"Miss Granger, Harry Potter just finished up the forms for you if you just want to sign for your discharge." The healer announced as she came inside.

The dog barked and wagged his tail, "time to go," she told him and kissed his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny started sleeping in the spare room with Hermione every couple of days. The first time she had a night terror, the red head didn't know what to do but shake her awake and hold her. The next few times it became easier for her to guide the woman from the nightmare and they slept instead of staying up and Hermione crying it out.

Two weeks and Hermione started to feel more normal than she had in months. She had been eating like she was an endless pit. Her sleeping patterns became more normal and more often than not she would sleep in and enjoy waking up slowly.

She stretched and slipped on her thin robe on; she had slept in late again. Humming, she left the room and walked out into the living room.

"Hello, kitten," Sirius declared and she jumped and turned toward his voice.

"Sirius, you gave me a fright!" Hermione exclaimed and put a hand to her chest. "Where is Ginny?"

"I had her lay down for a nap. James is with her; would you like me to get you some tea?" He asked and she watched him sitting in the arm chair and feeding Albus.

"Can I have the baby then?" She asked and he smiled.

He stood up and she took Albus and the bottle but he did not let her go. "You know, we look good like this." He commented and she blushed.

"Good godparents?" She responded with a teasing tone and he raised an eyebrow.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "maybe," he whispered and walked into the kitchen. "I was thinking a big meal for you. I brought over plenty of food today."

Hermione went and sat in the rocker, "you did the shopping?" She asked and he nodded before turning to retrieve some food.

"I did, I also bought you some new clothes. I had a feeling you might enjoy something more fitting for your comfort. Work suits are not good for lounging in."

"Sirius Black, I did not ask you to buy me anything!" She snapped and Albus fussed so she started rocking.

He stood up and smirked at her, "no, but I did anyways."

Hermione sat and rocked the baby while humming lightly and Sirius was cooking. She saw him every couple of days and he would stay well into the evening. Ginny was relieved in a way because Hermione and him would take turns with taking care of the children, giving her and Harry time to go out in the evenings.

"Love, how do you feel about going away for your birthday?" He asked her and Hermione glared.

"With you?" She asked and he nodded.

Sirius had a lopsided smile on his face, "why wouldn't I want to take you out for your birthday?"

She blushed and tried to hide her face in busying herself with the boy. Hermione was silent and he watched her. Stopping his tasks, he walked over and bent to his knees next to her. She finally gazed over at him and his eyes were searching.

"Would you like to or is it too soon?" He asked and Hermione turned scarlet.

"Sirius," her voice was hitched in her throat.

He stood up and leaned over her to kiss her cheek but she had turned and caught his lips with her own. It was a chaste kiss and very sweet. Nothing like the rough bruising ones he had given her before. Hermione reached up and ran her hand through his hair and a soft rumble came from his throat.

They parted and his smile returned with his forehead against hers, "I was not expecting a kiss," he breathed and chuckled.

"Is something cooking?" Ginny asked sleepily and Sirius blushed and went into the kitchen.

Ginny smiled at Hermione and waggled her eyebrows, "did he just give you a kiss good morning?"

"I did not kiss her, she kissed me and it would be a good afternoon," Sirius corrected her with a grin.

"Just don't tell Harry that, he still will blame you, Sirius," Ginny giggled and Hermione reached for her friend.

Ginny hugged her and kissed Hermione's forehead, "Sirius asked me to go away with him on my birthday." Hermione told her and Ginny looked over at him.

"Don't you think a first date is required before a holiday?" The red head asked and Sirius barked a stream of laughter.

Hermione blushed and Ginny took the baby from her, "come, my wee child, it is time to lay down for you," she told her baby and put him in the bedroom before returning.

"I thought you didn't do anything intimate aside from shagging tarts?" Hermione said pointedly, realizing Ginny had mentioned a date.

Sirius cleared his throat, "I haven't done that in weeks."

Hermione stood up, "weeks?"

"Yes, weeks. I stopped all of that. I don't need it. I would rather be alone than be disgusted with myself."

"Why?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "why... don't you go get into some of the clothes I got you? I set the bags down over by the table."

"You bought her clothes?" Ginny questioned, sitting down on the couch.

Sirius walked in and handed the witches cups of tea, "yes, I want her to feel good about herself."

Hermione sighed and sipped her tea, "you are a silly man," she mumbled and he smiled. "I am going to see these scandalous clothes you bought."

Ginny watched the animagus walk back into the kitchen and he started to whistle. "Did you really stop shagging other women?" She asked him.

He gazed over at her and gave a solid nod, "of course. Something happens to a man when a woman tells you in her sleep that she loves you."

Mrs. Potter just stared at him in contemplation. She knew long before the admission in the hospital that Hermione loved him. Now it was time to make sure it was the right kind.

"You treat her right, Sirius. I mean it. I will do more than slap you next time." Ginny threaten him and he nodded.

"I would expect such. Second chances are not abundant in the world of Hermione Granger."

"This isn't a second chance, this is more of a fourth of fifth chance isn't it?" Ginny questioned and Sirius chuckled.

"This is the second chance she is going to give me to redeem myself after the last time I buggered up when she let me behind her guard." He replied and smiled.

Ginny took her cup in the kitchen and looked up at the man who was plating the food he made. "I mean it, Sirius. There is something special about what you both have, don't screw it up."

Sirius turned to her fully and she could see uncertainty in his eyes, "the only thing I can hope for is that she likes me without the pressure of being a wanker. I worry that the only reason she clung to me was to save me from myself. What if she doesn't like the real me, Ginny?" He asked her and Ginny giggled.

"Sirius, she adores you. She talks about you all the time whether she knew it or not. The minute you walked back into her life was the minute she was taken with you. Keep that in mind. She doesn't just shag anyone." Ginny patted his arm and went back into the living room.

Hermione cleared her throat and walked out into view of them. She was wearing a beautiful peach colored top that buttoned down to her chest and had a small curved collar. Her pants were slightly flared out cuffs and a charcoal. Ginny gasped and clapped. "Blimey! Sirius, you have excellent tastes!"

Sirius smiled softly and gave Hermione a nod, "so much more complimentary to your figure, Hermione."

He wasn't exaggerating either. She looked curvy and supply in the outfit and still had a very sweet demeanor. He could see she no longer looked frail and was ecstatic to even see bits of her he secretly loves filled out some in the weeks of recovery.

"Did you think it looked better before I put it on?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Now that I see it come to fruition I am so pleased to note that you definitely make them look tenfold better." He told her and placed three giant plates on the table.

"We better eat, we are going to miss out on my plans for the day." He said and Ginny narrowed her gaze.

"What plans?" The red head asked as she sat down.

"I have set up a spa appointment for you ladies and I have the children. The Lupins already agreed to meet me at the Burrow." Sirius went to retrieve the juice and glasses.

"What?" Hermione dropped her fork.

"I figured we will meet up for dinner, Molly offered to cook of course." He continued not minding their beguilement.

"Wait, hold on a tick, Sirius. You bought her clothes, grabbed food for the house and now set up appointments for a spa for us? While you take my children to my mums?" Ginny inquired and he nodded sitting down.

"Well, yes," he said simply.

"Where have you been for five months? I like this Sirius Black." Ginny replied and giggled.

Hermione was still shocked, "why?" She asked and for the first time he gazed at her and sighed.

"Because you deserve it."

"I can take care of myself, you know," Hermione said softly and he bit his bottom lip and grimaced.

"I know, but I wanted to do this? Is that too much? The clothes I understand if you think are, but I just felt like this was something needed." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "I felt like you and Ginny could use this."

Hermione was touched and a bit surprised by him. In fact, he had been surprising her since her hospital stay. He had been a very nurturing friend but did not do anything out of line. He was stable but gave her space. He was her Sirius.

Hermione sipped her juice and nodded, "alright, but I hope you think of a place to take me that is nice tomorrow night." She told him and he tilted his head.

"Tomorrow night?" He repeated and she nodded.

"On our date," clarifying it to him and taking a bite of her food. "Oh, this is delicious! Thank you for cooking, Sirius."

He smiled and blushed lightly, "thank you, and I will make reservations."

Ginny grinned and cleared her throat, "then that means we have to go out and get a new dress for you, Mione."

Hermione blushed and Sirius chuckled, "I have a store owned by a good friend in London, he is a decent tailor. If you like I can send him an owl and let him know you will be stopping by before your appointment today. You should pick something nice out too, Ginny. Harry will be taking you out to fairly formal dinner on Friday when he gets off."

The witches glanced at each other again, "what?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"I believe you heard me," he murmured and took another bite of food.

Ginny tapped her finger on the table a few times and pointed at him, "are you up to something sneaky?"

Sirius grinned wolfishly and raised an eyebrow, "you are asking a marauder that question?"

"Plotting every so quietly. I wonder what you have for your execution on this? Giving us a spa day. Making sure Harry and I have time together. Buying things. Sirius Black, what are you lining up over there?" Ginny questioned and he chuckled.

"Eat your food, Ginevra," he said plainly and they finished lunch just as James got up.

0o0o

The shop Sirius had told them to go to was a nice little place on the outside. When you went inside there was stunning dresses, suits and accessories on display. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other with wide eyes and a short man with silver hair approached.

"Welcome ladies, my name is Mr. Tips, Mr. Black said you would be here shortly and so you are. Mrs. Potter," he stopped and took Ginny's hand to kiss it, "Miss Granger," he took Hermione's hand and kissed it. "I hope I can help you with whatever you may need."

"I think we need elegant dresses for dinner," Hermione declared and the man nodded.

"Very well, I have a wonderful selection over there. An assortment of accessories to the right of the section and of course shoes at the back of the shop. I also have delicates behind the curtain back there."

"Delicates?" Hermione squeaked and Ginny giggled.

"You might need them, don't think just go with it!" The red-haired witch said and Mr. Tips chuckled.

"Mr. Black had instructed me to inform you that you should supplement that end of your wardrobe yourself." Mr. Tips murmured and bowed. "I will be close at hand if you need anything at all." The short man left the witches to shop.

"These dresses are amazing!" Hermione gasped and took out a soft green dress.

Ginny pulled out a black dress that looked like it was the night sky with beautiful starry shimmers. "Bloody hell! This is absolutely breathtaking work. No wonder Sirius recommended him."

They had grabbed a few of the dresses that both fell in love with to go try on. Mr. Tips directed them to the fitting room on the side of his shop and the witches got to work. Hermione's first dress was a deep maroon with a low back, but she did not like the way the skirt fit her body. Ginny had tried on an orange dress, but it wasn't as complimentary either.

Their second dresses suited them much better. Hermione loved the way the violet made her look vibrant and it had a lovely laced back that flowers branched out to a circular opening. The skirt went down to just above her knees in a soft wispy fashion. The dress was a knock out. Ginny put on a dark green dress that was low cut with a clasp at the collar bone. The dress itself had beautiful beadwork that floated in designs around the torso to her skirt where it ended in a neat and simple way above her knees.

"I think I like this one best," Hermione said coming out of the fitting room to show Ginny.

Ginny gasped and nodded, "oh, that is beautiful!"

"Yours too! Wow, Ginny, you don't look like you had a baby a few months ago." Hermione told her and Ginny blushed.

"Thank you, hopefully, my husband will agree. I haven't worn anything this nice in years."

They changed and set the dresses they liked aside so they could find shoes and knickknacks. It did not take them long to grab an assortment of items they loved most. Hermione was gazing at jackets when she saw something truly special. "Ginny, look! I think I want to buy this for Sirius!"

Ginny walked over and saw Hermione holding out a handsome leather jacket. "That looks very nice! I think Sirius would absolutely love it."

Hermione set that aside in her pile of things and Ginny pointed to the curtain. "it's time."

Hermione blushed and shook her head, "Ginny, no. I can't do that."

"Yes, you can and you will. You are going to buy yourself some pretty knickers and show that man why there is only one Hermione Granger. He will spit nails and beg for you. I am not telling you to shag him tomorrow night, but you will eventually, again."

Hermione blushed deeply and Ginny escorted her behind the curtain. They saw a wondrous world of lacy and frilly mixed with dark and deviant. Ginny grabbed a few of both for Hermione and the older witch blushed deeply.

"Now you have some options. After seeing the scratches you did to him, I think you can handle them both." Ginny said and covered her mouth.

Hermione frowned and pointed a finger, "you went over there that morning?"

Ginny gave her a slow nod and tried a smile, "well, someone had to give him a fair warning about you."

Hermione sighed, "Ginny, you are an amazing friend. Sometimes a bit intrusive, but amazing."

They left the curtained fantasy playground of the shop and went to finally go pay. Mr. Tips had been bagging up their items gingerly and the witches went to grab out their money. "Oh, no, Mr. Black had specifically told me to bill him." He waved them off and the women glanced at each other, stunned.

"He did what!" Hermione shouted and Mr. Tips chuckled.

"He wrote me to bill him for the items. He is a favored customer of mine. I was pleased to hear he was back."

"Crafty, crafty, man!" Ginny shook her head and Hermione sighed.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Tips. We will be returning soon I assure you." Hermione declared shaking the man's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger," the shop keeper said and the witches grabbed their bags and headed out.


	12. Chapter 12

The spa day was just what both witches need and they had everything from their nails to a deep tissue massage done. It was excellent and Hermione wondered if he had this planned a long time ago or it was an idea that just came to him. They had stopped at a few stores and bought clothes not at Sirius' expense before heading off to change and drop their items off.

Hermione had wrapped the jacket nicely with a bow on top for Sirius and they left for the Burrow. There in the middle of the floor was Sirius being tackled by Fred, Teddy, and James as the boys were shouting and jeering. The women had not been seen yet so they quietly observed.

"Get up Uncle Sirius! You aren't dead!" Fred hollered and Teddy nodded.

"It is unlikely that you can die by hugging, Uncle Sirius!" Teddy explained and Remus bellowed a stream of laughter from the corner.

"Bloody hell, your son even sounds like you now, Moony!" Sirius declared and grabbed the little Lupin.

"You need to be more like your uncle!" Sirius demanded and tickled the boy.

"Get him, Fred!" Teddy giggled and James jumped and cheer.

"Uncle Sirius go!" James hollered and Sirius reached over and grabbed him.

"You won't get favoritism for cheering, Potter!" He told the child and tickled James.

Ginny nudged Hermione and whispered in her ear, "he is pretty good with the kids." She left Hermione standing there and went to get her son from Remus. "Thank you, Remus. Come to mummy, my baby." The red head cooed and Sirius stopped.

"Hello Gin!" Sirius exclaimed and Fred dove at the man, but Sirius was too quick and caught him. "Alright, cease fire, wizards, I must say hello to my lady." He told the children and got up.

He turned to Hermione and his jaw dislocated. She was no longer in the outfit she put on, but a pastel blue dress that barely hit mid-thigh. Her neckline was well below Hermione's standards and she wore purple heels that matched her bag. "My, oh, my..." Sirius murmured and walked up to her. "Did you just redefine my standards of beauty, Miss Granger?" He reached for her hand and kissed it gently.

"Sirius Black, at your service. Whatever service that may be." He flashed her a smile and she blushed.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I found out that you wouldn't let me buy my own clothes today, so I went shopping at a few muggle stores and found this." She said with an arched eyebrow.

He chuckled and reviewed her dress again with a sound of enjoyment. "If I didn't know any better, you were trying to torture me."

"I did happen to find you this," she declared and handed him the present. "You ended up buying this for yourself, but I picked it out."

Sirius took her hand and lead her to the couch where the boys were playing on the carpet in front of them.

"Aunt Mione!" Teddy shouted and started climbing in her lap.

She had to adjust her dress and took the young boy upon her knee. "Hello, my sweet Teddy Bear," she replied and kissed his cheek.

"Did you buy Uncle Sirius a gift?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I did."

Sirius unwrapped the present and gasped with a wide smile, "you must really enjoy my trouble maker side. This is a fantastic jacket!" He declared and stood up.

Sliding off his coat, he placed on the jacket and grinned. "What do you think, Moony?" Sirius asked and Remus chuckled.

"Very much your style, Sirius," Remus declared and returned to talking to Ginny.

The animagus sat back down and kissed Hermione's cheek, "thank you, kitten. Very sweet of you to think of me."

Teddy made a face, "Aunt Mione, Uncle Sirius shouldn't be kissing you." The boy started and Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"Want to see a trick, young Lupin?" He asked the boy who nodded.

He kissed Hermione's lips and cupped her cheek gently as he slid his tongue in her mouth. Teddy made a sound of disagreement and Sirius parted from the witch. "See, I turned her pink."

Teddy folded his arms and Hermione giggled, "you are still my number one, Teddy." She murmured and kissed the boy's cheek.

"What did I say about spoiling that boy, Hermione. Now he will hate Sirius forever." Remus declared and Teddy waved a finger at Sirius.

"Only married people kiss like that, Uncle Sirius. That's what mum said." Teddy growled and Sirius chuckled.

"Well, I might end up marrying your Aunt Mione. So that is close enough." Sirius told him and the boy had enough and clung to the woman.

"No, Uncle Sirius, no."

Hermione was hiding her face in the boy's bright red hair and trying to avoid this conversation. Remus and Ginny now watched as the scene was playing out. Sirius sighed and held a hand out to the boy.

"Come let me tell you something, Teddy." Sirius offered and the boy pouted but went over to his uncle's lap.

"Just because your favorite Aunt Mione gives someone else love doesn't make you any less important. You are the most important Teddy in her life, remember?" He said and the boy nodded.

"Alright," the child murmured and Hermione leaned forward.

"I promise. I will be there for your first day going to Hogwarts. I will be there to welcome you home. We will spend as much time together as possible before those years come... you are special Teddy. My special Teddy Bear." She told him and the boy launched himself at her and hugged her tightly.

"You kids want to come play with the brooms outside?" George called out and Teddy kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Love you, Aunt Mione! Come on Fred, let's go!" Teddy exclaimed and the two older boys left the room.

"I have to say, that was well managed," Remus declared finally coming over and scooping James off the floor.

Ginny set Albus down in the transfigured bouncy chair and moved him closer to where they all sat. "That jacket does look spectacular on you, Sirius."

"Did someone say marriage? Teddy came running in about someone getting married." Tonks muttered as she came from the kitchen.

"Nymphadora! You didn't clean the mess up!" Molly called out and Tonks cringed.

"Oops," she whispered and giggled.

Hermione glared at Sirius, "you cannot tell an intelligent eight-year-old you might end up marrying someone and not expect him to tell the entire house, Sirius!" She exclaimed and Sirius chuckled.

"I was being honest, it is a possibility down the line," he replied and she pointed a finger at him.

"That is something we haven't even talked about. We aren't even dating! You are so frustrating at times." She growled and stood up. "I am going to go get a drink and say hello to mum." With that, she walked out of the room in annoyance.

Sirius chuckled and had watched her dress swish behind her as she walked away. "That could have gone better," Tonks declared and Sirius shrugged.

"I am quite positive she will recover. Honestly, I think I just caught her off-guard. The benefit to that is she is very attractive when she is annoyed."

Ginny shook her head and smiled, "I do hope you plan to make it up to her."

Sirius gave her a nod and wolfish grin, "Oh, very much so. Cousin, you like my new jacket? My wonderful witch picked it out."

Tonks rubbed the arm of the jacket and nodded, "Very nice. Makes you look quite the bad boy, Sirius."

Remus made a face, "maybe I need to update my wardrobe?" He asked her and she giggled.

"You would look stunning in leather, love," she told him and kissed the werewolf.

The child grew bored on the couch and jumped off. "Oh, Aunt Mione!" James called out going into the kitchen. "Aunt Mione!" He called again and found her.

"So, kids? Marriage? Is she going to domesticate you, Sirius Black?" Tonks asked him and Sirius sighed.

"Maybe? Hopefully? Depends on her wishes. I may prod a bit at her, but I have all the time in the world to wait." He declared and Tonks grinned.

"Sing it, Aunt Mione!" James shouted and Hermione's giggle was heard from the kitchen.

"Okay, James come let me dance with you," she told the boy and Sirius got up to move and watch from a distance.

"Which one was it?" She asked the boy in her arms.

"Dilly!" The boy declared.

"Oh, fine. But don't tell anyone but your Gran."

She was swaying with the boy and hummed softly. Sirius hadn't noticed the others stood next to him to watch her dance with the boy. Her voice was soft and the boy was enchanted as she sang a few bits.

 _Some to make hay,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Some to cut corn,_

 _While you and I,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Keep ourselves warm._

 _Lavender's green,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's blue,_

 _If you love me,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I will love you._

"I may trump my first statement and say I must have a score of children with that witch." He declared and rubbed his face.

Remus chuckled and patted his shoulder, "pretty amazing to see her at work, isn't it? Dora was pretty convinced you would fall for her just because of how she is with the kids."

"That is exactly what I told him." Tonks murmured and took her husband's hand. "Maybe we could try for another?" She asked and Sirius gazed back at them.

Remus turned red and rubbed the back of his neck, "another one?"

"Teddy has been asking for a little brother, why not? It would be fun!" Tonks declared and Remus snorted.

"I am a bit old for that." Remus snorted and Sirius shook his head.

"Let's do it together. I will convince her to have my wee Marauders and we could have a pair to be best mates like we were!" Sirius declared and nudged Remus.

Ginny watched Hermione approach and backed slowly from the group to get out of firing range. "convince me to have your terror of children, Sirius Black?" Hermione asked.

Her eyebrow was raised and she had James on her hip. "they won't be that terrible, kitten. They would have your good genes. It would be loads of fun."

The Lupins cringed at this conversation he was walking into. "You expect me to carry your naughty children in my precious womb for nine months and fight with you tooth and nail on their manners. I need more convincing than it would be fun." She paused and glanced toward Tonks and Remus, "you two, however, I would love to see reproduce again."

Sirius groaned and smiled, "Well, we would make the best-looking children known to the wizarding world."

"Still not convincing me." She bounced James again and the boy made a face.

"Well, we could always just try it out, practice makes perfect..." He trailed off and she waved him off.

"The opportunity has ended, I still am not convinced that holding your children would be sound for my nerves. Them having my intelligence and your craft, no. That would lead to awful things indeed."

"Hermione Granger!" Molly growled and Hermione gasped. "You get in the kitchen and explain to me why you are talking about having Sirius Black's children!" The older witch shouted from the doorway.

She placed James down and pointed at Sirius, "you are an awful man." She said but could not hide her smile.

Hermione left for the kitchen and Sirius beamed, "you see that, she will."

"She said no, Pads. Give it a rest and maybe she will say yes after you actually get in a relationship." Remus chuckled and Tonks shook her head.

"I have to agree with my cousin, that was agreement." The woman said and turned to her husband. "Sirius is right, let's do it together." Tonks declared and Remus turned pale.

"Oh, well, let's have a conversation about this later, Dora." He mumbled and walked off to the kitchen to save Hermione.

"Molly, you are looking fantastic tonight," the werewolf declared and a spoon was thrown at him.

"You are supposed to be watching his manners, not instigating him impregnating one of my daughters!" She shouted and Sirius chuckled.

Sirius sighed, "maybe I should?" He asked Ginny and the red head shook her head.

"Let her have her moment. She will claw at you later." Laughter filled the sitting room and made for an interesting start to the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius was stretched out on his bed and tossing and turning. He couldn't fall asleep and knew it was because he was too distracted. He didn't want to wake up to another nightmare of losing her again to find an empty bed. His dreams turned into magnificent forms of torture the last two weeks after Hermione was sent to the hospital.

He was just about to admit defeat when he heard soft feet on the floor. "Sirius, can I come in?" her voice was unsure and he turned to the door.

"Come in," he told her and the door swung open.

"Can we sleep together?" Hermione asked gently and he smiled as the wand light lit her face.

He patted the bed and saw that she was in one of the t-shirts she stole from him. Sirius knew she had but did not want to admit she actually missed him until a couple of weeks ago. She crawled into the blankets next to him and cuddled against him.

"Kitten, did you have a bad dream?" He asked her and she shook her head.

She rested on her back and he leaned on his elbow to get elevation over her face. "what is it?" He insisted and she kissed his lips.

It was soft at first, exploring sober lips and her fingers traced his naked skin. He was not going to pace her this time and let her decide what she wanted from the connection. Her hand grew curious and ran along his hips and Sirius moaned and pulled away from the kiss.

"Love, let's try to not play with temptation tonight." he whispered and he could see in the dim light that she was frowning.

"Sirius," she started but he kissed her lips gently.

Her hand grew insistent to touch him and he growled, "Witch, you are so bossy. I am trying to be a gentleman and you are being naughty."

"It has been so long, please, Sirius." She begged and he chuckled.

"You cannot wait until tomorrow night where I can woo you?" He inquired and she sat up.

She tossed her shirt off and he saw the moonlight peering through the curtains and lighting her skin. "Sirius, you know how much I love you being a trouble maker, it's my turn." She murmured and turned to him and pushed his back to the bed.

Hermione did not give him time to respond as her mouth was on his chest, nipping at his surprised skin. "Hermione, Merlin knows I am going to regret this, but we can't do this." He hissed and she giggled.

"Well, I cannot convince you?" She climbed on top of him and her behind rested right against him, stiff and ready.

He grabbed her hips and slid her on him and watched her gasp and drag her nails down his chest. "Mine," she growled and started to move slowly.

Sirius sat up in bed gasping and glanced around. "Bloody hell," he breathed at the dream.

He glanced around and he was alone in his bed and the sunlight was beaming through the window. The animagus knew good and well that he had not had a dirty dream so vivid since adolescence. Back when shagging was awkward but he placed a slick smile on and witches did not know the difference.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice was coming from the second floor.

"Give me a bloody minute, Harry!" Sirius snapped and shook off the emotions from the heated dream.

Sirius jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of boxers before heading down to meet the young wizard. Harry saw him and tilted his head. "you seem frazzled this morning, Padfoot."

Sirius groaned and shook his head, "you have no idea," he replied and they walked down the stairs.

"Another nightmare?" Harry asked him and Sirius chuckled.

"Oh, no, a very good dream. My little witch decided to come torture me this morning." He clarified and Harry hid a blush.

Harry took up Hermione's duties by coming to visit Sirius every morning before work. It was a good bonding experience for the men and they became very close from it. Harry had already had the tea made before going to get his godfather.

"I have to say I am not sure I will get used to you talking about Hermione like that," Harry confessed as he set a plate on the table for Sirius.

"I hope you eventually do, she is going to eventually be my wife," Sirius said with confidence and Harry frowned.

"How are you so sure, Sirius? She never talks about that." Harry declared sitting down and Sirius chuckled.

"Because, Harry, unlike most people, I end up getting what I want. Not as a spoiled pureblood would, but a man determined to have a bit of peace after a long period of chaos. You know that. You did not take long with Ginny." Sirius clarified and took a few bites of his breakfast, "this is outstanding, thank you."

Harry scratched his chin and nodded, "alright, I will give you that point. She is pretty excited about your date. She and Ginny were up late talking about it."

Sirius grinned wolfishly; he loved that he had a spy in the house for him. "That is extremely pleasant to hear. Did she mention anything about children?"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, "my wife had her children's names already picked out. Hermione sat there completely mortified by the conversation but did not tell her to stop talking about it. So, a decent sign for you I suppose."

"Harry, do you think she loves me?" He asked the young man with a very unsure tone.

Harry sighed and gave him a nod, "I think that she does. She is completely nervous this is going to blow back in her face and that scares her to pieces." Harry paused and pointed his fork at Sirius. "So, don't bugger it up."

Sirius gave him a nod and sipped his tea, "so shall it be Paris? Tokyo? Athens?" He asked and Harry glared.

"What should?" Harry asked and Sirius tapped the table.

"Where do I take her for her birthday?" Sirius questioned and Harry chuckled.

Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "somewhere she would never think to visit. Somewhere exotic and different for her. Take her somewhere she would get a chance to let loose. Oh!" Harry gasped and dropped his fork. "Sirius! I know!" The wizards talked about the plans for the witch's birthday and Sirius was grinning and nodding the whole time.

0o0o

Hermione was dancing around the kitchen after breakfast and lightly singing as she cleaned. Ginny was sitting with James on the floor and Albus was in his bouncy seat and making sounds at his mom. Hermione was already dressed in a simple black dress Sirius had bought her and her hair was in a loose pony tail.

"Do you think he will be by today?" Ginny asked Hermione and the witch smiled.

"He may," Hermione replied with a sigh.

As if cued to come in, he popped through the fireplace and took in the Potters. "There is the most beautiful Potter I know," Sirius said and bent down to kiss her cheek.

He ran his hand through James' hair and smiled, "good morning, kid." He told the boy.

"Morning, Uncle Sirius," James declared and handed the man a block. "T"

"T is correct, good job!" Sirius gave the block back and grabbed the baby from the bouncer.

Sirius kissed the boy and sighed, "stop growing a few days, Albus." He growled and the baby gave him a surprised look.

"How are you, Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"I am excellent, thank you for asking," he told her and walked into the kitchen. "Hello, gorgeous," he murmured to Hermione and kissed her cheek.

She admired him with the baby in his arms. "That suits you, Padfoot," she replied and he grinned.

"Glad you think so, I am growing on it as well." He responded and took the baby back into the living room.

Albus took some of Sirius' hair in his hand and yanked, "Oh, you have started this now? You and I must come to an understanding, godson. Don't tug too hard."

Ginny gave a look to Hermione and Sirius caught it. Ginny handed the toddler on the floor another block and he held it. Sirius sat in the rocker and pried a bit of his hair from the boy.

"No gifts today, Sirius?" Ginny asked him and Hermione came over to sit on the couch.

"Not today, but tonight, it's fair game." He told the red head and Hermione groaned.

She folded her arms and glared, "Sirius, don't buy me anything else."

The animagus chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "I thought ladies loved to be spoiled. It isn't like I do not have it to do so."

"I am not going to let you treat me like you are buying my time, Sirius Black. Rita will find out and it will be plastered all over the Prophet like last time." Hermione retorted and he rolled his eyes.

"I never cared what the press has to say about me and neither should you. We are going to be on a date and it shouldn't matter to anyone else." He responded and Hermione turned red.

She kept that pose and he groaned, "Oh, alright, Hermione. You are such a stubborn witch."

Sirius placed Albus back in the bouncer and went to go grab a cup of tea. He took the last of what was left in the pot and dressed his cup.

"I like that he buys you things, Mione." Ginny finally said. "It means that he wants to treat you well."

Hermione snorted and shook her head, "you know that I am not some kept witch, Gin. I earn my pay and work very hard to be independent."

Ginny exhaled and shook her head, "it changes when a good man is in your life, look at me."

"Harry did not lavish you in gifts..."

"Oh really? You remember our first Christmas? Do you remember my birthdays? Do you remember the just because days? Harry has always done that. Even when I was playing Quidditch."

Hermione blushed deeply and Sirius sat down next to her, "if it truly makes you uncomfortable I will stop, but it will be hard for me."

"You better expect the same, Sirius Black. I am not to be outdone because of your wealth." She pointed a finger at him and he chuckled.

"You are making this date almost unnecessary, would you like to start having those wee Marauders now then?" He turned the tables on the conversation and made her gasp.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed and smacked his arm lightly.

Ginny stifled her laughter and James giggled. "You are too much, Sirius." She turned to her son. "Uncle Sirius is so silly."

"Shall we go out?" Sirius asked and Ginny smiled.

"Where would you like to go?" Hermione inquired and Sirius rubbed his chin.

"Well, you have been complaining about needing a few new editions of books, how about to Diagon Alley? I promise I won't go on a spending spree for you. I am sure Ginny would love to get out and do a bit of shopping herself. We can take turns watching the kids." He declared and Ginny clapped.

"That would be amazing, we can stop by and see my brother too."

Hermione glared at her, "why would you need to see your brother?"

"Mum and Dad's anniversary is coming up and we want to do something quite large." Ginny declared and Sirius nodded.

"Alright," he stood up, "five minutes ladies."

Hermione stood up with hands on her hips, "Well, of course, Lord Black, let's all jump at your order."

He grinned and nodded, "call me that tonight in bed and we may have to find something to place in that pretty mouth."

Hermione turned scarlet and Ginny let out a stream of laughter, "Oh, this is going to be a fantastic outing."

0o0o

Sirius had taken Hermione's hand as she pushed James' stroller along with Ginny in front holding onto Albus. When Sirius couldn't keep her hand, he reached for her lower back and they walked closely. They did Ginny's stops first and Sirius or Hermione would take Albus for her as she would pop in, leaving the two close to the entrances.

Hermione noted how many watched them. Many witches would whisper or glare at her and that made her uncomfortable. Sirius would smile and shrug before kissing her cheek and making her curve her lips for him. She could see he was looking at no one else, not a charming smile for another witch or even a second glance. It was reassuring in a simple way for Hermione.

"Hello, cousin," a feminine voice stopped the three adults.

Sirius and Hermione turned to see Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Draco kept his stare neutral but Narcissa seemed slightly pleased to see Sirius.

"Cousin, nice to see you out," Sirius declared with a nod and pulled Hermione closer to him.

Narcissa waved a hand and smiled, "My son likes to make sure I do not isolate as much. Just doing some shopping." She told them and Hermione bit the inside of her cheek.

"It is nice to see you, Miss Granger," Draco murmured, seemly not interested in the whole conversation.

Hermione narrowed her eyes but kept cordial, "you as well, Mr. Malfoy."

"How about you both pop by for tea later? It would be nice to reconnect with some family." Narcissa said and Hermione cringed slightly.

"Oh, I would love to, but we do have reservations tonight. I plan on treating my witch to a nice evening out." Sirius responded and the older witch gasped.

"Oh, oh! I was not under that conclusion that you both were courting."

"It was pretty clear, mother," Draco retorted and she glared at her son.

"Some other time then? Maybe the both of you can come have dinner?" She asked Sirius who rubbed his thumb gently in Hermione's palm to prevent her anxiety from going to the manor.

"How about I invite you over to see what I have done to Grimmauld Place soon? It is quite remarkable the amount of work we put into it to make it a homely estate again."

The witch nodded with a bright smile, "I would love to see it. Just give me an owl some times and we will set up a day. Farewell, I hope your evening out is wonderful." Narcissa declared and Draco took her arm and walked her down further in the alley.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think it would be better than going there," he told Hermione who nodded.

"Did you want to go get your books now since we are here?" He asked her and she beamed at him.

"Of course," she paused and turned to Ginny, "want to pop in with the kids and see if there's anything for them that I can read?"

"That is a great idea, Hermione," Ginny replied and they all went inside Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione immediately traveled up the stairs and Ginny waved for Sirius to follow her. She ran her hands along the bookcases and the animagus watched in curiosity of her quiet excitement. He still did not understand her love for books but was trying to figure it out. Reading to her was something he enjoyed because it made her happy.

She started to pull different ones off the shelves and yammer about the different books and their authors. Telling him at length about the type of book and what was its reasoning of being written. Sirius nodded along only really catching bits, but it was how her face lit up and the smart little witch he remembered started to surface.

"Did you hear me, Sirius? I told you he almost died trying to discover the different potencies of it." She finished and he shook his head.

"Witch, I only am understanding half of what you are saying, but I will try my hardest to listen. I am not as intelligent as you." he reminded her and she narrowed her gaze.

Leaning close to him she spoke, "four boys discovered how to create a map of Hogwarts and track every person in it. You being one of them... and you are telling me that the skills you used as boys aren't worth my intelligence?" She pulled away and waved him off, "you have everyone else fooled, Sirius, but I know you are quite the study when you want to be."

She pulled out a couple more books and continued her explanations of them, but he didn't hear her. He was thinking of what she said and how differently he felt about it. She was indeed right when he wanted to do and learn something, he did. After that, he decided he would pick up some of her books and learn more of the things she loved to read.

They had rounded the corner and he pulled the witch to him, her arms full of books. He kissed her passionately and made her moan in his mouth as he cupped her face with his hands. His assault wasn't rough or overpowering, but tender and full of desire. When they parted, she tilted her head and smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked and he chuckled.

"That was because being in here made me see again why I enjoy your company. Your unhindered love to learn." He declared and she laughed.

"You are a funny marauder," she whispered and they finished their shopping.


	14. Chapter 14

_There's no other words I have for the second half of this chapter... Yummy. Well, I hope you all think so. Enjoy!_

 _xoxox_

Hermione and Ginny left for the Potter's and Sirius told her he had some final details to work out for tonight. The witch was beyond a bit anxious to see what he had in store for her. The dress she picked out at Mr. Tips shop was hanging up on her wardrobe door, but she was still deciding what to wear underneath. She wasn't ignorant to how the world of Sirius Black worked.

There was a knock at her bedroom door, "come in, Hermione murmured as she frowned at the sets on her bed in front of her.

"Mione, I know you are having an issue, so tell me," Ginny said and Hermione held out her hand.

"What would you wear on a first date with Sirius Black?" The older witch grumbled and Ginny giggled.

Ginny pointed to a soft purple set and Hermione sighed, "they are so pretty, he ripped my last pretty pair of black ones..." Hermione whispered and Ginny burst into laughter.

"So, repair them after. Those go with the dress and don't say you were expect anything."

Hermione glared and pointed her finger, "you know, I don't remember getting back my clothes after that night... I left his room in such a hurry to get ready for work I don't think I got them from him."

"Maybe he kept them as keepsakes." Ginny dismissed it and Hermione sighed.

"This is a big decision. Maybe I should cancel..." Hermione trailed off and Ginny let out a guttural growl.

"You are going," she told the older witch.

"But-"

"No, he wants to be with just you, Hermione. You are going."

"But, he's Sirius Black," the nervous witch responded and Ginny folded her arms.

"You are going, Hermione."

The witches were quiet a moment and Hermione bit her lip, "what if he thinks he wants this but misses his tarts, Ginny?" She asked softly and the red head exhaled heavily.

"I am quite sure he has had his fill of empty nights, Hermione. I know you are just as scared of commitment as him. Which is why Harry got off early and went to go talk to him. This is important now. No more dancing around it. No more running. No more denying that you don't want to live your life without him in it. You are going tonight."

Hermione nodded, "alright, but can you spare time to help me with my hair and makeup shortly?" She asked Ginny who nodded.

"Of course, I need to help you take his breath away."

0o0o

"She is going to stand me up, Harry. I have been too much of a cad and she will realize it isn't worth it." Sirius said sitting at the table drinking a glass of brandy.

"Do you trust me to make sure she doesn't get scared?" Harry asked and Sirius snorted.

"I have no faith in myself, not you. She deserves so much better than me, Harry."

"That may be true," Harry paused and watched Sirius glare at him. "But he wouldn't be you. She wants you. Show her you deserve it."

Sirius downed his glass and stood up shaking himself up, "Alright then, this old marauder has to have his best charm tonight."

Harry shuffled his feet and cleared his throat, "Sirius, I have something to say to you."

Sirius took a few paces toward Harry and tilted his head. "What is it, Harry?"

"I never thought I would see her really want to be with anyone. She was pretty happy just being alone, or at least she made everyone think so. But if there is anyone who deserves her just for the sole reason of their heart and loyalty, it is you, Sirius. Do yourself a favor, give her a chance to show you hers too. Not as companions or friends, but as partners."

Sirius took the younger man into a big hug and patted his back, "thank you. Honestly, that means more than anything coming from you, Harry."

"Remus is right, you are a big softy when you aren't a wanker, Sirius." Harry teased him as they pulled out of the hug.

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and nodded, "it is something I try my hardest to hide."

0o0o

"Oh, I feel like it's the first day of Hogwarts again," Hermione sighed running her fingers over her dress.

"Only you would compare the first day of school to a date, Hermione," Ginny told her rocking in the chair.

Harry came through the fireplace and gasped, "Oh, Mione. You are so beautiful." Harry murmured and Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, Harry. Ginny helped plenty," Hermione replied and the gangly wizard hugged her before turning toward the fireplace.

"Remember, have fun, alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"I love you both, don't wait up for me." She said with a smile and left for Grimmauld Place.

Hermione wanted to avoid the awkwardness of him picking her up at the Potters like a teenager, so she told him she would meet him there. When she dusted her clothes off she glanced around and took him in her view. He was standing there stunned and his gray eyes glistened.

She smiled and approached him, "Cat got your tongue, Padfoot?" She teased and he grinned.

"You definitely do! Oh, how do I find words for this?" he asked shaking his head in awe.

Her lovely violet dress made her seem like a mythical creature that crawled off the pages of a tale. He could almost see where her wings would be flitting behind her like a fairy. Her hair had lovely ringlets throughout it and was up off of her neck. Her makeup was soft and natural with gently pink lips. "Perfection." He gasped and kissed her hand.

Hermione's eyes traced the man's outfit and her cheeks tinted, "Sirius, you look dashing," she muttered and he straightened his leather jacket.

Sirius donned his new jacket, a pair of black pants and teal dress shirt. Her blush evolved when she saw his smile that was playful but kind. He was a handsome older man and she could feel the timid shock of her impatience to see him over her again.

"Hermione, are you done examining me? I know that I am not quite as young as you would have liked, but I am still just as handsome," he said slightly defensively and she raised an eyebrow.

"Who's to say I don't have a taste for older men?" She asked and he gave her a wolfish grin.

"Oh, I hope so, we are much better at making beautiful young witches scream. I think you remember a few moments of that." He reminded her and she huffed.

"I thought you were supposed to be on your best behavior," she retorted and he chuckled.

"I am," he said simply and offered her an elbow. "Shall we head to dinner?" he questioned her and she nodded.

 **Finally... the Date.**

Sirius had taken her to a beautiful restaurant in London which had a garden that overlooked the city from above. Hermione was enthralled by it and could not believe it. He must have pulled a few strings because the garden was gorgeous and lit, but completely empty aside from them and the musicians.

Dinner was exquisite and they had danced a bit before sitting down for a glass of wine. "This is marvelous, Sirius." Hermione declared sipping her wine.

He beamed and gave her a nod, "I have never done this before, it is nice."

Hermione frowned and glanced around, "you have never emptied a garden to take a girl out on a date or taken a girl out on a date?"

The animagus chuckled and shrugged, "I have never taken a young lady out with the intentions of charming her more than out of her clothes."

"Have you ever been in love, Sirius?" She asked him and he bit the inside of his cheek.

His face turned thoughtful and he sighed, "Hermione, I never expected to want more than a shag from a girl, witch or woman. Love is not something I take lightly." he explained and she blushed brightly.

She bit her bottom lip and he smiled, "not expecting that answer?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Do you have something you would like to ask me? I feel it fair to give you the chance to ask as well." Hermione said with a smile and he laughed.

"How do you feel about moving back in with me?" He inquired and her bottom lip quivered. "Oh, too soon? I am sorry, please don't be upset."

"I am not upset, you twit," she retorted with a smile, "I am touched. Yes, please?" She asked and he grinned.

"Dessert, Sir?" The waiter asked and Sirius waved at the table.

"Please, thank you." He told the young man.

Hermione frowned and noted something. "This is an all-male staff, Sirius. Is there a reason?" She asked and he blushed.

"Well, uh- I just-" he sputtered and ran a hand through his hair.

"You didn't want me to feel jealous?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted you to be the only woman who receives my attention for the duration of our time together. My own way of making it clear this is just about us." He clarified and she smiled, shaking her head.

"You are a silly marauder." she told him and dessert was served.

Sirius moved his plate and seat as close to her as possible and Hermione tilted her head, "Sirius?" she questioned and he grinned with a raised eyebrow.

He scooped some of her chocolate cake on his fork and offered it to her. She blushed and took it in her mouth. She had just swallowed when he pulled her in for a heated kiss and she moaned in his mouth.

"Mm, that is tastier than I thought," he told her when they parted.

He took a bite of his slice and waggled his eyebrows at her, "your mouth still tasted better than this exquisite dessert, however."

Hermione beamed at him and shook her head, "you cannot help yourself."

They ate their dessert and a few heated kisses later he danced with her once more. Hermione could not help the tension as her hands caressed his chest and his eyes flickered in the lighting. Dipping her she watched his mind working at high speeds. "Sirius, take me home?" She breathed and he smiled.

0o0o

She took his hand and she was the one who led him up the stairs. Sirius watched his witch take the lead and freely admired her as she climbed the stairs. Her dress had an open spot on her back that dipped at her lower back and revealed the hint of something lavender while she moved.

When they finally got to the top floor, she turned to him with big brown eyes. "Sirius, I don't want you to shag me." She whispered and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Alright, kitten. That is a tall order, but I will behave." He replied and she shook her head.

She took his hand to her chest and pressed it gently with both of her. "Sirius, I want you to make love to me." Her voice was soft and wispy on the air, but his heart thumped in his ears. "Can you do that? Can you love me tonight?"

He kissed her gently, cupping her face with his free hand, "Hermione, I have been waiting to do that for months." He responded once they parted and she smiled.

"Me too, Sirius." She declared and led him to his room.

She released him and he shed his jacket, tossing it on the chair by the fireplace. He rolled up his sleeves and Hermione tilted her head in confusion, but he smiled. "Don't worry, love. You will get a chance to see me in my finer form soon enough, but for now, ladies first."

He approached her and turned her around and planted kisses on her neck as he started to undo her dress. Sirius was a master at making sure her body was on fire for him as he slowly worked the fabric away from her flesh. When the violet dress fell, he turned her in his arms and nuzzled her neck as his hands explored her needy skin.

The animagus lifted her to the bed and sat her there as he kneeled before her. "absolutely breathtaking, Hermione. Do you know how gone for I am for you?" He whispered as his lips ran against her calves. His fingers teased her by touching her through her knickers and she gasped.

"Oh, how I have missed that sound," he murmured and his skilled fingers hooked the material and slowly slid it from her as she sat there in awe of him.

He pulled her from the bed just slightly, cupping her bottom in his arms. His face disappeared against her and her hands went to his hair in surprise and utter pleasure, "Sirius!" She cried and he chuckled.

Hermione felt the vibration of his laugh and he pushed her on the bed and attacked her again making her squirm and run her hands over her needy body. She could not see what he was doing but it all felt so amazing she thought she was going to burst.

"So quickly, kitten? Hmm, should I make you wait?" He asked her and she whimpered.

"Please, Sirius?" She replied with a breathy tone, desire coating her voice.

He pushed his face into her again and growled, "alright, kitten, you can. Just for me." His rumbling was felt through her body and she exploded with pleasure as he tortured her to her peak.

It was powerful and he had to pull away to watch her ride it out in enthrallment. She was his. It was a very empowering idea and gave him a bit more of an urge to just do that all night instead of burying himself in his witch.

"Sirius, that was superb!" She exclaimed and crawled further on the bed. "Come here, let me show you what I can do now." She insisted and he groaned.

"Kitten, let me play with you a bit more? I won't be able to stop myself from ravaging you if you keep talking like that."

"Come let me have a taste, Sirius Black," she gave him a mischievous smile and he started to unbutton his shirt.

Her eyes traced his skin as he undressed before her and he smirked when he was down to his boxers. "last chance for romance, Hermione." He told her with a chuckled and she shook her finger at him.

"You aren't going to boss me around this time, Lord Black." She taunted as she tossed her bra to the floor and he growled.

"Witch, you better hope I can keep it in check," Sirius growled and dropped his boxers before climbing on the bed.

She went to reach for him and he pushed her to the bed, "no, kitten, you can have that for your naughty desires later. Tonight, it's my night to make you all mine." He told her and she was about to argue but his mouth met hers.

Hermione arched under his passionate kiss as their tongues entwined. He grasped her hips and lifted them gently. When the animagus pulled away he watched her face as she felt him waiting at her entrance. "You are mine, Hermione. All mine and only mine." He whispered to her and her eyes grew large with need.

Slower than he had ever done before, he slid into the woman and her breath hitched and she tried to squirm for more friction. He had fully met her and he breathed deeply as he felt her greet him with greed.

"Sirius, please?" She pleaded with him for more and he chuckled.

"So impatient. Can I not enjoy you slowly?" He asked and she ran hands over her chest.

"Sirius!" She growled and he grinned.

He pulled out and she whimpered, her eyes filled with need and glinted in frustration. "Hermione, give in and let me love you. Let me take full control without argument this time." He told her and she exhaled heavily and moaned as he met her again.

"That's my girl, let me love you, Hermione..." He whispered and started to do just that.

She did indeed let him take over completely and Sirius had given her everything in his being he possibly could to make that the best night they shared together yet. By the time the screams of pleasure ceased in the house, they were balls of flesh, exhausted, satisfied and entwined.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione woke up and felt his skin against hers. She smiled and noted he was still deeply breathing as she squirmed away from his arms. He groaned and collapsed on his back, rubbing his face. "Hermione, come give an old marauder a kiss?" he asked and she giggled.

She climbed on top of him and kissed him gently at first, "good morning, handsome." She whispered and his eyes opened.

He took her form into his view and moaned while grinning, "now this is a wonderful way to wake up." He grumbled and she felt how wonderful it was for him against her.

The witch did not warn him and maneuvered simply to encompass him within her. "Kitten, oh, what a fantastic surprise." He said through teeth as he tried to recover from her surprise.

Sirius did not move to control her or take her off of him as she rolled her hips and sighed in enjoyment. "Oh, Sirius, this is better than chocolate..." She made another sound of enjoyment and he chuckled through his breathing.

He sat up just enough for her to have leverage against him as she started to sincerely move. It was swift and heady before too long and he flipped her and buried his face against her neck and suckled roughly as he guided her to completion. Her nailed dragged across his shoulders and her shuttered gasps and cries sent him over the edge while she was enjoying her own.

He pulled away and gasped, "if I had known loving you would be more enjoyable than any shag I ever had, I would have been doing this for months instead of thinking I wasn't going to make you happy. Selfish, I know, but you are a masterpiece!" He growled and landed on the bed in satisfaction.

She crawled over to him and was beaming, actually, positively glowing. "I love you, Sirius Black." She told him and he kissed her.

"I love you as well, Hermione Granger." His voice was soft and textured with hints of endearment she had never heard before.

"Have you ever said that before to a woman, Sirius?" She asked with bright eyes, but her smile was still on her lips. "Aside from family or friends or-"

He placed a finger to her lips to stop her. "No, Hermione. Never," his voice was calm and tender.

She grinned brightly and crawled up to him to kiss him deeply. Her hands went through his messy hair and her knees were tucked under her as she explored his mouth. It was an expression of her elation and he was more than happy to be the subject of such a tender act.

When she pulled away she gazed down at him, her hair surrounding his view so all he could see was her. His hand went to her cheek and his thumb ran along her cheek. "You are this creature that every man wishes for in their life. A woman of such caliber and artistry that we bow and pray at the very steps of whatever deity that brought her here. Days, weeks, months, even years of begging just to be part of her experience here."

She smiled and giggled, "when did you become such a hopeless romantic, Sirius?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I suppose when this beautiful witch held me every night when I returned to this life. Watching her breathe. Watching her dream and hope it was of me. Hearing her sigh in her sleep and beg that she would wake and tell me that her revelation in her dreamscape was to love me."

Hermione's eyes were shimmering and he broke their tender contact. "I think before I start writing my vows to you, I should excuse myself and make breakfast." He declared sitting up and she gasped at him.

"You are a big sappy romantic, Sirius!" She shouted and stood on her knees on the bed with a big smirk. She pulled him to her and he frowned and tugged her onto his lap, she straddled the sitting man.

"Hermione, we are going to need to leave this bed and if you give me that look again, I will have to oblige your needs and bend you over this bed." He told her and she giggled.

"Can we just stay in here for days?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and he barked out a stream of laughter.

"No, love, we need to go be functional beings. Harry and Ginny are going out tonight and we are going to baby sit." He murmured and kissed her, "not that I would complain about staying in here for days. Unfortunately, I am absolutely starving." He declared and she nuzzled his neck.

"Sirius," she whispered against his skin and nipped him.

He growled and tugged her hair, "Witch, you are going to kill me like that."

"I have a large appetite that needs to be sated, Sirius Black," she hissed against his skin and he chuckled.

He lowered her to the bed and turned her on her stomach, "alright, kitten. Let me scratch that itch for you." He rumbled and grasped her hair.

0o0o

They finally surfaced in the afternoon and Hermione swore she couldn't walk right. They had made it over to the Potter's and Ginny was already in a tizzy with excitement. Hermione sat down with her while Sirius was making tea. "Finally! I was wondering if he didn't kill you with pleasure." She teased and Sirius chuckled.

Hermione groaned and slumped against the couch, "always one to be honest about the blasted end skewer in the room."

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes, "you didn't come over until the afternoon. Like I didn't know you shagged him silly all night and morning."

"She did, I have to say. I actually believe she can keep up with my stamina." He chuckled and handed the ladies their tea before sitting.

Hermione turned pink and raised an eyebrow. "At least I know you won't be running off to find it elsewhere."

Sirius chuckled and nodded, "no need with the type of deviance you display, kitten."

"Sirius Black! Don't tell my best friend about that." She spat at him and he grinned wolfishly.

"Deviance? Oh, did she scratch you up again?" Ginny giggled and he shook his head.

"Not this time, I wanted to make it tender not a power struggle." He declared and Hermione turned scarlet.

Ginny sipped her tea and sighed, "I wish Harry still shagged me like that."

Hermione gasped and covered her face, "Did not need to know that."

"We can take the children to our place tonight if you like, Gin." Sirius offered and Ginny stared at him.

"Our place? Is she moving in with you Sirius?" The red head asked and Sirius nodded.

Ginny giggled and Hermione rubbed his shoulder, "I agreed to it last night. I am moving in with him officially now."

"Good, it is about time." Ginny declared and Sirius chuckled.

"It is, I had to get my head out of my arse first," he said and turned to Hermione and kissed her.

"Are you positive about taking the children for the night Sirius? I could ask my mum." Ginny offered and he shook his head.

"No need, we will take them for the night. You both don't always need to go running to your mum and deal with her incessant questions on why private time is needed when you can just do a muffling charm. You were a girlfriend before a mother, Ginny Potter." Sirius declared and Hermione brought her hand to her lips.

"You are incredible, Sirius." Hermione murmured and Ginny nodded.

"I honestly think she woke your arse up and made you this gentleman. I am actually truly fond of who you became."

He nodded and sighed, "too many witches around me. I suppose my tough exterior is melting a bit."

"Uncle Sirius!" James shouted as he ran into the room.

Sirius scooped up the boy and kissed his cheek, "how are you my wonderful James?"

"Albus is awake," James declared and Hermione got up.

"I will go get him, Gin," Hermione said and strolled off to the bedroom.

Ginny cleared her throat, "you were, safe?" She asked and Sirius snorted.

"First time in my life I wasn't." He murmured, "not sure if she knows that, but I hope she does."

Ginny did a small clap, "Oh, that is exciting indeed."

Sirius ruffled James' hair, "was she?" He asked and Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't bother to ask. I am not sure if she has been... you know."

Sirius exhaled heavily and nodded, "an eventual conversation I am sure."

"Sirius, I am very happy for you." Ginny declared and he smiled.

"I am very happy too. The first time a woman has brought me joy that wasn't from a release." Sirius admitted and James leaned forward.

"I love you, Uncle Sirius," the boy whispered and Sirius laughed.

"I love you too, kid. You are going to spend the night with Aunt Hermione and I, alright?" He announced and the boy squealed with happiness.

"Yay!"

"Here we are, happy little Potter coming through," Hermione declared as she came back into the room with Albus.

Hermione sat down with the baby murmuring and she giggled, "such a happy boy today. Ginny, he is awfully cute."

Ginny sighed and smiled, "I am blessed. Very blessed in fact. I hope you two decide on a few."

Hermione paled and bit the inside of her cheek, "a bit soon to be talking about that isn't it?"

Sirius felt slightly dejected by her remark but kissed her temple. "Whatever makes you happiest, kitten." He voiced against her hair and she giggled.

She stared at him and he could not hide his confusion, "is there something I am not understanding?" She asked them both and Ginny snorted.

"Well, I believe Sirius wants a head start on those Marauders he has been talking about for days."

Hermione gasped and bit down her smile, "Well, that is something I suppose we will have to talk about."

Albus started to fuss so Sirius went to retrieve the bottle. He set the toddler on the couch and stood in the kitchen for a few moments before getting it. He wanted to make sure he didn't make her feel guilty or put out by his slight disappointment.

"Were you safe?" Ginny breathed and Hermione blushed.

"I am not going to confirm nor deny until I talk to him," she told the red head and bounced the baby in her arms.

The animagus returned and handed her the bottle with a smile. "Do you think Remus and my cousin would like to come over for dinner?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"You should go speak with him while Tonks is at work. Give you a chance to come up for air?" She asked and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, I have to tell him a few stories too!" Sirius exclaimed with a clap and Hermione blushed scarlet.

"I will pack up my stuff here then. Tomorrow maybe we will go clear out my flat?" She asked and his smile reached his eyes.

"I was just going to suggest that. Taking words right out my mouth, kitten." He leaned down and kissed her deeply while she fed the baby.

When he pulled away he pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you, Hermione." It was but a whisper but she smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you too, Sirius. Now, go be a wanker with your best mate a few hours while I help this wonderful witch get ready for her date." Hermione teased him and he rubbed a thumb over her cheek.

Finally pulling away he turned to Ginny and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Give him hell tonight, Gin." He told her and she grinned.

"I will certainly try. Have fun." The red head replied and the animagus left with a wave.

Ginny nodded and grinned at her, "you both said you loved each other."

Hermione smiled and sighed, "that's because we really do, Gin."


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry, it had been awhile on this story readers. It just was extremely tender to write!_

 _xoxoxo_

The weekend flew by and so did the week that followed. There was plenty of long heated nights and lazy mornings for Hermione and Sirius. Sirius had snuck out of bed early that morning and prepared breakfast, collecting the many different gifts he had for her. After all, the first birthday a couple faces together usually has to be the best, right? Sirius thought so.

He was humming away when he heard the fireplace and glared. "Hello?" Harry's voice came and Sirius sighed.

"I am in the kitchen, she is still asleep, twit." Sirius spat; he was looking forward to randy birthday shagging this morning.

Harry walked in with Remus and Teddy in tow, "good morning." Remus declared and Sirius waved him off.

"You are ruining my surprise," he growled and they all chuckled.

"You can afford to take the morning off from shagging and have her be with her family before you steal her away, Sirius," Harry told him with a wide grin.

"Where is Aunt Mione, Uncle Sirius?" Teddy asked and Sirius smiled at the boy.

"She is still asleep," he told the child who frowned. "what do you all have planned for her today?" Sirius asked and Harry sat at the table.

"Well, we were going to all do the Burrow early. What time were you leaving with the portkey?" He asked the animagus.

Remus sat down and Teddy took a seat, "well, I assume if you are being romantic it would be before sunset?"

"Precisely, Moony," Sirius replied.

"How long are you going on your vacation, Uncle Sirius?" Teddy asked completely surprised.

"Aunt Hermione and I are going to be gone for five days." He explained and started handed out plates of food.

"Love?" Hermione called out and Sirius smiled.

He met her at the doorway with a passionate kiss, "Happy birthday, Hermione." He told her when they parted.

"Thank you, darling, do we have company?" She asked and he analyzed her clothing.

"Yes, my suggestion is a transfiguration of that skimpy robe. Harry, Remus and Teddy are having breakfast with us."

Hermione blushed deeply. "I will be in a moment!" She exclaimed over Sirius' shoulder and flicked her wand at the robe.

It melted into a large t-shirt and shorts, "very lovely," Sirius murmured and kissed her again.

He went back to the counter and grabbed her plate, placing it right next to Teddy. "Good morning," she declared as she sat down.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Remus declared with a smile.

Harry reached over and patted her shoulder, "happy birthday," he murmured.

Teddy tugged her lightly and kissed her cheek, "happy birthday Aunt Mione."

"Thank you, everyone, I am actually surprised to see you," Hermione admitted and she could not hide her disappointment.

"Oh no, she is getting as bad as Padfoot!" Remus retorted and the wizards laughed.

"If you missed out on years of decent shagging, you would too, Remus," Hermione chided him and the werewolf blushed.

"You both can't keep up at this pace," Harry teased and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Want to bet, Harry?" She had such a straight face that her friend turned the color of beets.

Sirius sat at the head of the table with Hermione on his left and Harry on his right. "She is correct. I am quite sure we can go at it for days at a time if we didn't need to eat or drink."

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "the stories..."

Hermione point Sirius, "you shouldn't tell him everything!" She snapped but tried to hide her smile.

"In case you haven't noticed, kitten, it only makes you look like a goddess. Not one woman on this planet can keep up with me such as you." Sirius pointed his fork at her and she giggled.

Harry cleared his throat and Hermione grinned at him, "come on, Harry. It isn't like I don't hear stories about you. Ginny has no one else to confide in. I have come to terms with knowing more than I wanted to about my best friend."

Harry groaned and sighed, "my wife and her wagging tongue." Harry grinned over at his godfather, "Sirius, she has even developed your sense of indecency. My sweet and innocent friend is gone." Harry feigned distress and they all laughed.

"Mum told me that she is trying to have me a brother." Teddy tried to participate in the conversation. "She says dad and her have to grow him first."

Remus paled and rubbed his face, "surprise?" The werewolf asked and Hermione squealed.

"Remus! That is the best birthday gift you could give me!" Hermione shouted and kissed Teddy. "You will be such a good big brother."

"Well, I cannot say we are trying, but I cannot say we aren't either," Sirius said neutrally and Hermione blushed brightly.

"Sirius! That was just between us!" She cried and Harry clapped.

"Wait until Ginny hears!" Harry exclaimed and Hermione shook her head.

"With how much you go at it, I am sure it won't take long, Pads," Remus said with a mischievous smile.

"I cannot believe we are talking about this. Sirius, you promised me to keep it quiet until I knew I could." She pointed her fork at him and he shrugged.

"I am sorry, kitten. We both know you can. I am sure of it. Your genes are too excellent to be squandered."

Hermione huffed and hugged the boy, "Your Uncle Sirius a very naughty man. Don't be like him alright?"

Teddy smiled and nodded, "dad told me I should be just like Uncle Sirius and him."

Hermione glared over at Remus who grinned wolfishly at her, "he should..." The werewolf trailed off and Sirius chuckled.

"I need a witch, where is your wife, Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry waggled his eyebrows.

"At the Burrow. We are preparing a going away party for you slash birthday party." Harry told her and Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Does everyone know but me where I am going?"

Harry and Remus both nodded, "yes, Sirius has informed us."

"Sorry, my love. It is a secret and I do not want to spoil it. Five fantastic days away in an exotic place. All the shagging and fun we could have..." Sirius let his words linger and involuntarily shivered from excitement.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I have something to say." She said and stood up.

Sirius frowned and his expression became worried, "Yes?"

"You are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, Sirius Black." She let her smile bleed through once she finished and kissed him. "I am going to take my tea and go get ready, I love you." she murmured and kissed him once more before taking her cup and walking out of the kitchen.

His heart had stopped and finally caught up, "why does she have to do that?" he hissed at Harry and the younger wizard grinned.

"Her small jokes, Sirius. She appreciates you need her as much as she needs you."

He sighed and nodded at Harry, "I do. I even started bloody reading her books so I can at least talk to her about them. I am learning more about Hogwarts and charms than I ever had at Hogwarts."

"That's because you and James used to copy off of me, Sirius..." Remus told the animagus who barked a stream of laughter and nodded.

"That's right. You did all the work for us, Moony." Sirius got up and rolled his neck, "now if you'll excuse me. I am going to go get ready with my witch."

"Muffling charms, mate," Remus told him and Sirius grinned and nodded.

"Of course, Moony."

0o0o

"Sirius, we are going to be late," Hermione gasped as Sirius had her pinned against the shower wall.

He was being rough with her and she had always found it enlightening and wonderful. He was deep inside of her as he bit at her neck hard and growled. "Sirius!" She howled and he grinned over her skin as he emptied into her.

"Mine," he rumbled over her skin and she rode it out with him.

Placing her down she huffed, "you realize, love, I cannot have triplets just from you shagging me so much?"

He kissed her and pushed his forehead to hers, "no, but it might increase the chances." He teased and she groaned.

"Why did I even agree to this whole baby thing? Oh, that's right, you are quite the convincer."

She finished cleaning up and bounded out of the shower, "you want them too. Cute little children with both our traits. They will be amazing."

"Just remember, don't get your hopes up. I don't want to disappoint you. My parents were lucky to have me." She reminded him and he sighed.

"Even if we don't, Hermione. I won't care. We can help raise all the little ones of our family. I just want to be with you." He declared stepping out of the shower and he could see her sadness.

"Promise me you won't leave me for a newer model if that is the case?" She asked gently and gazed at the sink.

"Love, do I need to remind you that you blow my mind? I cannot rehydrate fast enough to shag you, you are incredibly intelligent and have dug a hole and buried yourself so deep in my heart that it beats for you. Anything else, well, that is like the chocolate frosting of the cake." He declared and kissed her shoulder.

She took his hand and he pulled her against him, kissing the back of her neck, "you, Hermione Granger, are the one and only in my life." He breathed into her ear and she smiled, gazing at their reflection.

"We do make a very lovely couple. I am extremely envied by the whole witch community... at least the Daily Prophet declares... Alright, no more sadness on my birthday." She announced with a nod and he grinned.

"Excellent, then we can go enjoy the party before our holiday."

0o0o

The Burrow was loud and almost unnecessarily busy for Hermione's birthday. She was happy to see her family and Ginny pulled her aside to talk with her. They were huddled in a corner away from the initial party.

"So, I haven't seen you in two days and was worried he killed you with how much shagging you both must be doing." Ginny murmured, rocking Albus in her arms.

"It is amazing. How does that man know how to make me scream like that? I don't even know..." She trailed off with a grin and Ginny blushed.

"You are sounding worse than me, Hermione."

"It isn't just the shagging, we still read, and cook... he was telling me about Hogwarts and his memories of the marauders. He has actually given me his life story to be honest. Sirius talked to me about his childhood and what that was like. Apologized profusely for his family and what his cousin did to me... it has been pretty dreamy, actually." Hermione confessed and rubbed her cheek.

"Do you think he wants to marry you?" She asked the older witch who blushed.

"I am not sure. Sometimes he tells me these romantic, heart dropping things that just about turn me to butter, but quickly shies away from them once they are spoken." Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I am not sure."

Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes, "Hermione, he has never been in love before. He has never wanted to be. This man is running on a new landscape, give him some credit."

"We have been..." Hermione paused and glanced at Albus.

"And you are worried he doesn't want to marry you!" Ginny hissed and Hermione giggled.

"I know, I am completely daff, right?"

"You are," Remus declared sitting next to the women, "which is why you both are perfect together. I am going to give you a small bit of advice about my best mate." He lowered his voice and leaned to her.

"If there is anyone so fantastic and loving, it is him. He will love you until his very heart stops, I know, he did for me, still does now that he's back. He will nurse you back to health after an awful full moon. He will keep spare chocolate on his person just in case you need it. He will even give up his life style of dodgy women so he can prove to the one he loves, she is it. Sirius may not be consistent with his words about his love, but he will prove it to you each and every day." Remus paused and smiled at her.

"You took his breath away the moment you moved in the first time. I saw it in him. He could see the potential of something great in your companionship. From that moment on, everything he has done, whether grand or gritty, he has done with the intention of either loving you or trying to get over you. That is an enormous statement." Remus finished and kissed Hermione's cheek.

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded, "Thank you, Remus. I needed to hear that from his closest friend."

"Happy birthday, Hermione. I do hope you enjoy your vacation." Remus murmured and patted her shoulder before getting up and walking back into the group.

"Where is my lady?" Sirius called out and Hermione smiled.

Sirius rounded George and glanced around the room. "Hermione?" He called out and she watched him searching.

His eyes scanned the room until he finally saw her and smiled. "Hi," he mouthed and walked over to her.

"Harry and Ginny have a bit of a surprise for you," he told her and she frowned at the red head.

Ginny grinned and nodded, "so you decided to show her now?" Ginny asked and Sirius nodded.

The witches stood and Sirius took her hand and led her to the kitchen. Harry was standing there and he handed her a flat square gift. "Now it isn't flashy, but I think this is a good birthday gift." Harry told her.

She opened it and she was overwhelmed with feelings. The gift was a famed picture of her sitting in the Potter's rocking chair with Albus and smiling up at Sirius holding James. It was during the weeks of her recovering and you could see clearly how much they loved each other before they said it. This was her family.

"Even if you do not know if you can, Hermione, this will always be your family." Ginny murmured and Hermione started to cry and hugged them.

"I love you so much," she whimpered and the Potters kissed her hair.

"Don't make her cry too much, I don't want her eyes to be too swollen for our holiday," Sirius teased and she gazed over at him.

"I love you too, my wanker," she teased and he grabbed the group.

"My family," he declared and Hermione giggled.

The rest of the afternoon flew by and Sirius quickly ushered her off to the most amazing holiday of her life.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione was lounging in the hot spring after their tryst in the greenery. Sirius was smiling as he moved over to her and his eyes were bright. "So, was Bali a good choice?" He asked and she grinned.

"Two days so far of sun, fun and you? Yes, Sirius, this has been perfect." She told him and he nuzzled her wet skin.

"I love you," he whispered against her and she moaned.

"I love you very much, Sirius Black," she murmured and he smirked against her flesh.

"We have one more thing planned today, kitten. You will either love it or hate it." He declared erecting himself from his embrace.

Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow, "and that would be?"

He shook a hand at her and rubbed his facial hair, "oh, I am not sure I want to tell you before we get there. Maybe I will shag you roughly against the rocks a bit before we go."

The witch rolled her eyes and sighed, "will I ever get used to your wild ways, Padfoot?"

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, "I hope not. It is too much fun."

Hermione splashed over to the edge of the spring and pulled her nude body from the water. She sat down on the smooth boulder and relaxed as she gazed out at the ocean nearby. Sirius watched her a moment and saw the serene smile she had as his witch sat quiet and content. It was the very smile he planned on making her have every day.

The last two days were perfection; his words of course. He was content with having her explore a place neither of them had been. Their vacation spot was a lovely open house on a small island with wards and charms so they would be left alone. It had a place to walk down to the crystal pristine waters and swimming distance to the beach.

They spent the first real day in bed, with an obscene amount of shagging and exotic foods. The second day Sirius planned to have lunch and enjoy the hot springs nearby that he made sure was cleared from anyone else. He also had another plan which he was going to be executing.

"What's the timer say, love?" He called over to her and she dug into his clothes.

"Your timer says twenty minutes and counting." She murmured and he wadded through the warm water toward her.

"Very good, we have a small walk to the portkey, but it will be well worth it." He declared and pulled himself from the spring.

Hermione gazed longingly at his form and he raised an eyebrow. "Merlin, witch, you are unsatiable." He teased and she grinned at him.

"I am with one of the sexiest wizards alive." She commented and he snorted.

"The, meaning top, I am the sexiest wizard alive," he corrected her and she giggled.

"Well, maybe... at least he is a rich old marauder." Her retort was perfect and Sirius glared.

He shook a finger at her as he climbed down to meet her, "you are a mean, awful witch." he growled and nipped at her neck. "I am not old," he mumbled and she giggled.

"No, Sirius, you provide evidence of that..." She trailed off as he rubbed her chest, "every time you can keep up with me." She finished with a moan and he grinned.

"Get dressed, love, we need to get to the portkey." He ordered and pulled away from her making her pout. "Trust me, you will love this one."

She got up and threw her dress on, but Sirius took her knickers and waved his finger, "I will keep these." He snickered and tucked them away in the leather bag he had.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Sirius Black, such a bad man."

He took her hand and they started to walk down the path toward the ocean. Sirius smiled at her and raised an eyebrow, "so, was all the trouble I caused in your life worth it?"

"Do you have to ask that, Sirius? Don't you know how much I truly love you?" She responded and he exhaled heavily.

"It still shocks me a bit. I really do love you and I still find it hard that someone so beautiful and smart would want me."

She stopped him and made the man turn to her, "Sirius Orion Black, I love you more than you will ever know. Don't doubt your significance," she murmured and tugged him closer to kiss him tenderly. "You saved me from my sad existence when you came back into my life. Thank you, always," she whispered and he kissed her forehead.

He grabbed her bum and grinned, "I am lucky that you chose me, silly witch," he grumbled and they continued.

"Sirius," she whispered and he tilted his head a bit.

"Yes, my love?" he murmured and she sighed heavily.

"You aren't doing this as a last stitch effort before you find someone new are you?" she asked and could not hide the uncertainty in her voice.

He scowled and shook his head, "No, Hermione. You are the only witch I think about. You are my one and only." He told her and she gave him a nod.

"Okay, good, because you are my one and only. I don't want anyone else." She responded and he grinned.

"Come on, kitten, we are going to be late," he declared and squeezed her hand as they made it down to the beach.

0o0o

When they made it to an odd area from the portkey a small wizard met them there and waved them on. Hermione glared suspiciously at Sirius who grinned and scratched his bare chest. They followed the man to something Hermione was not expecting; there was an elephant waiting.

"Come now, Mr. Black. They get testy when they wait," the man declared and Sirius raised his eyebrows at Hermione.

"Want to go on an elephant ride to our dinner destination?" He asked and Hermione giggled.

"Alright, Sirius, let's go," she replied and he now let his excitement become unfiltered.

"Do you see how wonderful and large these beasts are!" he exclaimed and walked up to the mammal.

Its trunk traced the Sirius's arm and Hermione suppressed a giggle. "Did you get yourself a new girlfriend, Padfoot?"

He waved her off and tugged her over, "see?" He breathed and patted the elephant.

Hermione ran her fingers over the gray skin and smirked, "Beautiful. Now, are they well taken care of?" She inquired to the man who nodded.

"Pampered. They enjoy the run through the river. I promise you, they want for nothing." He explained and Hermione gave him an agreeing gesture.

"Alright, then I will take the ride," she declared and Sirius chuckled.

"Just cannot help yourself?"

She shook her head and the man helped them up into the basket seat. Hermione threw her legs over Sirius who smiled and kissed her gently. "You both won't fall out, there is an enchantment, so, enjoy the ride." The man murmured and climbed on himself.

Hermione rocked against Sirius's legs and the man grinned as they were moving through the trail. "How much would I have to pay you to let me shag her and you not turn around?" Sirius teased and the man waved him off.

"I wouldn't if I were you, you might hurt something. We are going to the river here shortly." The rider muttered and Hermione giggled.

She glanced around and nodded at Sirius, "Good job, Padfoot. I have to say you are impressing me. Things we both have never done. Places we have never been... Trying to make some lasting memories?" Hermione teased him and he nodded.

"Why wouldn't I want to? You are... my greatest adventure, Hermione," he said with a small smile and she gasped.

"Are you being bashful?" She inquired and he frowned.

"No!" He said pointedly and she giggled.

The elephant let out a loud sound as they got to the river and Hermione giggled, "She loves water."

It splashed water on its back and Hermione laughed as they were sprinkled on. Sirius pulled her close and kissed her on her cheek. She turned carefully and snuggled against him, climbing on his lap. The bouncing of the basket wasn't as bad as the elephant trekked through the waters and it gave her the leverage to kiss him as he held her. Sirius prevented them from rocking so much by hooking his elbow in one of the ropes and they snogged gently.

Winding through the river and starting up a hill, Hermione glanced around with a frown. "I thought we were going to where we were having dinner?" She asked and Sirius nodded and rubbed her thigh.

"We are, it is a bit of a find. Trust me?" He responded and she smiled at him.

"Alright, I suppose I could a bit," she teased and Sirius grinned.

She could feel his excitement below her and she smirked at him, "Sirius, behave yourself." She chided him and he kissed her forehead.

"I am trying, I promise you that." He grumbled and she shook her head.

"How did I live without you, my very own lifeline, in my life before?" She inquired and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I could easily ask the same," he murmured and she giggled.

He touched her through her dress and Hermione couldn't help but to moan, "Sirius, I am not shagging you on the back of an elephant," she whimpered and he chuckled.

His lips when to her neck and he nuzzled her at the rhythm of the animal they were riding on top of. His fingers stayed over her lap and she turned pink from his actions. He knew just how to press her buttons in pleasurable ways.

"As much as she sounds pleasant, Mr. Black, I must inform you that we will be hitting some bumpy trails up ahead. You best settle in the seat correctly." The elephant rider informed them and Hermione giggled.

She slid from his lap and he sighed heavily, "here I thought I was going to get you to change your mind," he pouted and Hermione shook her head.

"My bad boy," Hermione chimed and Sirius smirked at her.

They were approaching what looked like ruins with elephant statues all around it. Hermione gasped as she looked around and saw that their view was out toward the ocean and the sun was going to set in the distance. Sirius had their view own piece of paradise in front of them for dinner. Hermione was not sure exactly how he knew just what was monumental for her, but he did. Were they going to eat dinner here? What an unbelievable man he was...


	18. Chapter 18

_I am sorry this took so long my devoted readers. Endings are usually the hardest thing for me to write. (I abhor ends!) Thank you for being patient, and I hope you enjoyed this story. Always an honor, thank you!_

The stars were coming out and there he was standing at the edge of the marble landing, looking out at the vast ocean. She was sipping her wine glass and going over the months in her head. From the moment that her eyes met his, he made her squirm; she now knew why as she saw the peace on his face. His eyes read of all the times in life that were the most difficult, but the moment they met hers, she feels home.

Hermione pulled her courage from the deep recesses of her heart and stood up. She walked over, and he faced her entirely with a grin. "What do you think of having the world in our pocket? Let's not go home yet, let's travel and see everything we possibly we could want."

"Don't you want to brag to Moony how much you made me sing your theme song in the jungle?" she inquired, and he chuckled.

"Quite possibly…" he trailed off and pulled her to him. "I have a question for you."

She smiled and shook her head, "Yes, I will marry you."

His face scrunched and he pulled out the ring, "That wasn't fair, I had a whole speech planned."

"By all means, when you tell the story you can tell them about it, but let's not wait anymore, Padfoot. I want you the rest of my life." Her voice was but a whisper in the air and his hand ran through her hair.

"How did I get so lucky, Hermione? You are the love of my life." He told her as he slipped the ring on her finger.

It was a small and delicate engagement ring. Not giant or obnoxious like she was afraid he was going to give her. "You had to wait a long time for me, but I am so glad you did, Sirius. No matter what comes next… I am content to say you are the wizard at my side until the end."

"That was some speech… Come with me; I have one more surprise for you."

"Are you going to shag me on it?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Precisely, love."

Hermione finished telling Ginny about his proposal and their night on the sailboat in the ocean. Under the stars and moon, he made love to her all night. Enchanting the boat to be sheltered from the spitting sea, so it did not encroach on their union.

"Merlin, Hermione… he is pretty amazing," Ginny sighed profoundly and rocked her son.

Hermione gave her a nod and agreed, "I am so happy that I am not sure what to do. I have never been this happy."

Ginny giggled and shook her head, "Are you ready for the next adventure, Hermione? Marriage is something I wasn't expecting to be quite different."

The older witch raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Cannot be much different than it is now."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You will see."

0o0o

The witch was sitting at the table in Grimmauld Place and tapping the table. Their wedding was in a few short weeks, but that wasn't her primary concern. It had been almost three months since their vacation, and she woke up sick today. Sirius was still in bed, and she was more than relieved she could go over things in her mind. The conversation about their family had died down months prior, and Sirius seemed comfortable now with the idea of traveling and being the outrageous married couple that bought cats and spent all their time and effort on each other.

"Kitten, come back to bed," he grumbled from the doorway.

Hermione did not glance up at him and sipped her tea, "Sirius."

There was a tone in her voice that made him pale, "Are you not happy? I apologized for making you lose your voice last night, but you told me you were fine…"

"Sirius, come sit down," she told him, and he frowned deeply.

"Hermione, please tell me you don't have cold feet."

When he sat down next to her, she smiled at him and shook her head. "No, Padfoot. We are still getting married, I promise you."

"Then what is it, love? You are never this at war with yourself anymore."

The young future Mrs. Black exhaled slowly and pulled out a plastic stick from her robe. She placed it on the table in front of him, and his head tilted a moment until he read the two lines. "I am not sure how far along I am yet. I scheduled a doctor's appointment today."

Hermione watched his eyes bore into the plastic object and run a finger over the screen, "You are having a baby?" he asked, and she chewed her lip and nodded.

"We are, yes."

He patted her shoulder and kissed her hair as he stood up, "Good."

Sirius was walking toward the doorway of the kitchen, and Hermione frowned, "Sirius?"

He turned back to her and raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Are we not going back to bed to snuggle? We have a handful of months until we will be begging for time together. Shouldn't we make the most of it?"

Hermione was so taken back by his easy acceptance that her brow furrowed sincerely, "I just told you that you are going to be a father and you want to go back to bed?"

The animagus smirked and folded arms over his tattooed chest, "Were you expecting me to shout or wail? Hermione Granger, you should know by now I always have a plan. Some of them may not be the most intelligent, but that is why I am marrying you. Now, are you going to come back to bed, so I can relish in your beauty for a few hours longer before we tell the world we are expecting a little Black or not?"

Hermione leered at him and thinned her lips, "Moony told you he is having a baby, didn't he?"

Sirius belted out a stream of laughter and nodded, "Oh, yes, he did last night. Which is why I am not losing my head. We are going to have the next generation of marauders, and you are going to be a mother to one of them."

Hermione rubbed her face and shook her head, "I just realized what I signed up for…"

The animagus grinned brightly and wagged a finger at her, "Come with me, kitten. I am going to show you how much I appreciate your participation."

"I hope you know that I am going to make sure our child is not going to be a pest," she grumbled as she stood up and closed the gap between them.

"I am sure you will, but that is my child, so good luck, Hermione," he teased her and ran a hand over her lower abdomen, kissing her tenderly.

When he pulled away she raised an eyebrow at him, "Just so we are clear; I am not naming our child after an animal."

"Alright, Hermione."

"Or a country."

"Of course, love."

"And they are going to behave and read, write and be-" he interrupted her with a kiss and nodded.

"We have several months to talk about this. Can I shag you silly now?"

She giggled and huffed, "Sirius, aren't you going to argue with me at all?"

He tilted his head and gave her a nod, "Oh yes, but I will choose my battles, kitten."

Hermione smirked and pushed by him, "Well, hopefully, you feel the same after we are married," she jested with a toothy smile and tugged him to the stairs, "Come with me, Mr. Black, I have an idea…"

"Alright soon to be Mrs. Black."

"I do love the sound of that, Sirius."

 ** _There is are moments stuck in time…_**

The man was humming to himself as he was cooking in the kitchen. The small children were sitting at the table eagerly waiting for lunch. The werewolf entered the kitchen with a massive exhale and shook his head, "Do you think they will always make Christmas this big of a deal? I am getting far too old for this." Remus grumbled with a smile and leaned over to kiss his daughter on the head.

"Dad, where's mum?" The three-year-old girl asked him.

"Are we going to open up presents tomorrow, Uncle Remus?" The dark-haired boy asked and raised an eyebrow.

"We most certainly are, Ally," Remus told the small Black.

"Moony, I told you not to call my son that," Hermione murmured as she entered the kitchen.

"Mum! Mum, dad is making sandwiches!" the boy shouted, and she smiled and walked over to Sirius.

"Afternoon, beautiful wife. How does the tree look?" Sirius asked her, and she kissed him.

"Tonks and I are almost done placing all the gifts under them. Too many to count this year." She said smugly, and Sirius grinned.

The magenta-haired woman bound in with her son and they were giggling, "This is our best Christmas yet!" she exclaimed, and Teddy nodded with a bright smile.

"Lyra and Altair have so many gifts I am not sure if they will use them all. Aunt Hermione you are starting to act like Uncle Sirius." Teddy declared with a laugh and Tonks ruffled his hair.

Hermione folded her arms playfully and raised an eyebrow, "Well, we need to be able to keep them busy while you are in Hogwarts, Teddy Bear."

Sirius rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed, "Harry said we are certifiable… I suppose that is true, love."

"Speaking of certifiable things…" Tonks trailed off and flicked her wand.

Little streamers popped out from it, and Remus blushed and shook his head, "What my outrageously quirky wife is trying to say is congratulations on your second child."

Hermione giggled, and Sirius groaned with a grin, "I suppose it is to be expected."

Altair nodded with a smile and clapped, "Teddy, I am going to have a little sister too."

Teddy waved a finger at the boy, "You don't know if it is a sister yet, Al. Your mum doesn't even know."

"Who would have thought that a couple of marauders would find happiness," Remus chuckled, and Sirius erected himself from his wife.

"Precisely Moony. It was worth it… however long it took."

Hermione kissed him and sighed, "You were seriously worth it, Padfoot."

He grinned wolfishly and waggled his eyebrows, "Sirius-ly?"

The witch groaned and nodded, "Seriously, Sirius."

The room stayed bright and warm for the holidays and for the moments to follow. After all, those we fight for most, are usually those that are there at the end of it all.


End file.
